Tempt Me and I will Fall
by mysticalfairycat
Summary: Lucy is an Angel. Natsu works for the Devil. The Devil has promised Natsu and all of Fairy Tail freedom from their contracts if they bring him Lucy. What's a poor smitten boy to do? NaLu!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone! This is an AU story, and just fair warning, it focuses on angels and demons and Heaven and Hell. If this makes you uncomfortable, then don't read it! And if you don't care, please enjoy! :) Reviews are awesome, please just don't be nasty!**

 **xxxxx**

Lucy stood up from her kneeling position. She stretched her arms above her head and waited for the satisfying pop of her muscles. Not that they were cramped after her hours kneeling in prayer and focus. It was merely a habit from her life on Earth. It didn't matter how many years had passed since she had been graced as an angel, the one habit she carried from her human life was stretching. Upon not hearing a pop, she lowered her arms and looked around her surroundings. Her home was beautiful. Light and peaceful. In the distance, she could hear God's choir singing. Their beautiful voices clear and pure, were in perfect harmony.

She smiled softly and left her home. She waved in greeting to her fellow angels as she made her way Home.

It was a tad confusing, she had to admit, when she was first graced. She had a home, a private dwelling where she could focus and be alone in prayer, and then there was Home. Home, was the area of Heaven reserved for groups of angels to help those on Earth.

There were cross over angels, who helped the suddenly departed find peace and make the decision to cross over into Heaven or be reborn to complete whatever tasks they had been unable to complete during that life time. There were the helper angels, who helped ill or injured humans let go and move forward. There were the miracle angels, who used the healing light of God himself to heal humans from any ailment. And then, there were guardian angels. Guardian angels worked hand in hand with miracle angels, helping to protect and save a human life.

Lucy was a guardian angel. She had been graced fifty years previous, and had made the decision to become a guardian. In any type of work, whether it be on Earth or Heaven, there was always a ladder to climb. She had begun small, protecting young children from accidents, and had worked her way up. Her goal was to become a Miraculous Guardian. One who was able to wield Heavenly light of miracles while being able to guard and protect human lives. There were many miracle angels, and many guardian angels, but very few who could do both.

"Lucy! You finally made it." An angel, taller than Lucy, with streaming white hair and clear, light gray eyes waved her over.

"Good day, Sister T. How are you today?" Lucy asked, clasping her hands in front of her. Lucy loved Sister T. She was the type of angel Lucy strived to be like. She was a Miraculous Guardian. She was the first, actually, and was in charge of the guardian and miracle groups, making sure they both ran smoothly and worked together when needed.

"I am well, Lucy." Sister T smiled, "I have good news for you today!" She grinned and pointed to a bench a few feet away, "Come, sit with me."

Lucy followed her to the bench, and they sat down together, "What news do you have, Sister?" Lucy asked.

"Lucy, I know you have been working very hard lately, and I must say, you are an amazing guardian." Sister T began, "I would like to give you the opportunity to begin training as a Miraculous Guardian."

Lucy felt her eyes grow wide, and excitement build up within her, "Sister T, I cannot believe it! This is amazing!" She cried, "I promise I will train hard!" She clasped Sister T's hands and shook them.

"I feel I should warn you the training will be difficult." Sister T smiled inwardly at Lucy's excitement.

"It doesn't matter." Lucy shook her head, her blonde hair flying all about her face.

"Excellent. We will begin training today. Please follow me." Sister T stood up from the bench and led Lucy to a separate room, full of scrolls.

Lucy followed her in, "What's this Sister? I've never seen this room before." She asked, curious.

"This room, is strictly for the Miraculous Guardians," Sister T explained, "It holds all the knowledge we have gained, and trials we have faced. Our failures and successes."

Lucy cocked her head, "What do you mean, failures and successes? I thought Miraculous Guardians were always successful."

Sister T shook her head, "Tell me, Lucy. When you are protecting a soul, who is around?"

"Around?" Lucy asked, even more curious.

"Yes. Are there others around? Humans, other angels, or perhaps a servant of Lucifer?"

"Sometimes there are other angels or humans around. Sometimes both, depending on the situation," She said, "But I've never seen a servant of Lucifer. I thought they were unable to be around us or they die." Lucy looked at the pile of scrolls on the table in front of her.

"Heaven and Hell work together, in a strange way. As angels of God living in Heaven, we are able to guild a human life. Help their soul to find to peace, and guide them on the path of life."

"Okay, I understand so far, but what does Hell have to do with that?" Lucy questioned.

"Hell makes it their personal duty to make life as difficult as possible." Sister T glared at the scroll, an unusual look to see on an angels face. "They take it upon themselves to cause accidents, derail plans, and cause death. Sometimes in horrific ways."

"But sister, how does that help Heaven?"

"Lucy, without Hell causing problems, the people would forget to turn to Heaven in times of need." Sister T looked up from the scroll, "As a Miraculous Guardian, you WILL run into servants of Lucifer. Your job, is to protect and save the lives at risk before they can destroy them."

Lucy's eyes grew wide, "I understand." She nodded.

"No, Lucy. You don't. You won't until you meet one face to face. This is where we begin our training." Sister T held up a scroll, "Come, and let us begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy sighed and brushed back a lock of blonde hair, "Sister T," she started, "I don't mean to be impatient, but when will practice end? When will I be able to work again?" She asked.

Sister T looked up at Lucy. They had been training for the equivalent of three months on Earth, and Lucy had done very well. "You have come quite far Lucy. I am very impressed with your ability to harness the Holy light so soon into your training."

Lucy bowed her head, "Thank you Sister. You're a great teacher." She smiled.

"How do you feel, after reading all of the scrolls?" Sister T turned her back and organized some papers.

"I feel nervous." Lucy admitted with a small laugh, "Some of the stories are terrible. The accidents that happen…" her voice trailed off.

Sister T looked towards Lucy again, "They are terrible situations. And all are the cause of a servant of Lucifer." Lucy's eyes shot up, and she stared at Sister T, "Haven't you noticed, Lucy?"

Lucy stared straight ahead as she went over all the scrolls she had read over the past three months. Her eyes widened as she made the connection. Tragedies, like the ones she had been reading about, didn't just happen. She thought back to her life on Earth, and the news she had read, and tragedies she heard about. Tidal waves, earth quakes, house fires without a cause…

"Servants of Lucifer…" She said quietly.

Sister T nodded, "You will run into them every single time you leave. Your purpose is to prevent them from the murder and tragedy and heart ache they will cause. As a Guardian angel, your job was to protect after the accident had occurred. Now, you must prevent, not protect. At any cost necessary." Lucy nodded, feeling more nervous by the minute.

"You will understand soon enough. You're first mission has just come in." A new scroll popped into Sister T's hands, "Here, Lucy."

Lucy grabbed the scroll and opened it.

 _Family of 5 in danger. Signs that a Servant will soon be in the home._

Lucy looked up, confused, "Sister, what signs? How do they know when there will be an attack?"

Sister T shook her head, "We will discuss that when you are back. You don't have much time. God bless, Lucy."

Sister T held up a hand in good bye, and Lucy felt her entire being drop as the floor beneath her feet opened up. She would never admit this out loud, but she loved being sent to Earth. She flipped herself so she was falling head first and spread her wings. She twirled and danced through the air as she fell, laughing with glee.

As she approached the ground, she straightened up and landed gracefully, toes first. She looked around at her surroundings. The stars were out, and the moon was bright. She figured it was about two in the morning. The house she had landed in front of was new, from the looks of it. The driveway had yet to gain much dirt, and the windows still shone with newness. She closed her eyes and focused. She didn't sense evil. She clasped a hand around the cross on her neck, and walked through the door. She wasn't tangible, making it easy for her to get places to save others.

She walked cautiously through the home looking for danger. She had been through the whole home and was beginning to think that Sister T had a mistake, and there wasn't actually any danger here. She was slightly disappointed, not being able to complete her first mission as a miraculous guardian angel. She spun around, ready to leave, when a sudden movement caught her eye.

Lucy gripped the cross hanging around her neck, "Who's there?" She called out. A small boy with dark hair walked past her without answering, and into the kitchen. She heard the sound of a cupboard opening and then the tap turn on. "Oh, it's just a kid." She breathed out.

"Yea, they're quite harmless at that age."

"AH!" Lucy screamed in surprise. She thrust her hand out in front of her and filled the room with holy light from her cross, a shadow huddled in the corner, scared off by the light.

"Ouch! Dammit, turn that thing off!" The voice said. Lucy obliged, and lowed the cross.

"Who are you?" She asked, "Why are you here?" the small boy left the kitchen, seemingly oblivious to the two people talking in front of him. He walked right through Lucy and up the stairs to the hallway to his room.

"He always was oblivious…" The voice mused, "Name's Natsu." The shadow stood up to full height. It was a boy. Lucy watched him carefully. He was tall. Messy pink hair. A black scarf tied around his neck. She couldn't make out much more than that in the dim room.

"Natsu who?" she questioned. The boy laughed.

"Doesn't matter." He said, he promptly stuck his arm through the wall and began to move it around, "And who are you?"

"My name is Lucy. I'm an Angel." She introduced herself.

"Kinda figured based on that light." He said lightly, "So, you're the newbie?" He stopped moving his arm around, but left it in the wall.

"Newbie? I have been a guardian angel for fifty years now." She explained, "I am far from new."

"Yea, while I haven't seen or heard of a pretty blonde angel messing with any of our jobs, so you must be new." Natsu replied.

Lucy held back a scoff, "What are you doing? I don't sense evil from you. Did Sister T send you to help me?" She asked instead.

Natsu burst out into laughter, "Haha! You're funny!" He gasped, "Me? An angel?! Only if Lucifer was God and lived in the sky!" He laughed.

Lucy straightened up, "Wait! You…you're a servant of Lucifer!?" She couldn't believe it. She felt no evil from Natsu. His grin and easy going attitude threw her off. She wasn't sure what she should do.

He shot her a strange look, "Uh, yea. Why do you think I'm tearing apart these wires behind the wall?"

She stared at him, uncomprehending of what he had just said, "You…you're a servant? Of Lucifer?" she asked again, just to be sure.

Natsu pulled his arm free from the wall, "You are way too new to be doing this. Listen, just leave, and let me do my job. It'll make it easier on everyone if you just fly away and leave us in peace."

Lucy pulled herself out of her confusion, "Excuse me? Your job is to kill people!" She snapped, "I am supposed to stop you and save them!"

Natsu sighed and pulled a paper out from his coat pocket, "Read this." He sighed. The paper was rough, burned around the edges, and crumpled looking. She spread it open and read what it said.

" _Destroy Conbolt Family. Reward: 1 life saved for every life taken"_

"This is about as descriptive as the one Sister T gave me." Lucy muttered, "What does it mean for every life taken, one will be saved?" She asked.

Natsu didn't even look at her, "When you make a deal with the devil, he gives you what you want, in the worst ways. I can protect whoever I want, if I kill whoever he wants. Now stand back."

Lucy stared at him, dumbfounded, "You made a deal with the devil?!" She cried, "Natsu, it's not too late! You can repent! God will forgive you!" She crushed the paper in her hand.

"Too late, angel." He planted his feet and held his hands up to his mouth. He took a deep breath in, and when he breathed out fire billowed out of his mouth and caught the wall. It began to spread quickly, "Lucy," He glanced at her, "These aren't ordinary flames. If you want to make a miracle, please, please, save Romeo." And he vanished on the spot.

"Natsu!" She called out, "Who is Romeo?!" She blinked, the fire was spreading extremely fast. It burned hotter than she ever thought could be possible. ' _The rooms!'_ With a burst of speed, she flew up stairs. The smoke detectors had been turned off, thanks to Natsu cutting the electricity. The sleeping family would never wake up in time to get out. ' _Romeo…Romeo… ROMEO!'_ She spotted the door with a hand drawn sign,

" _KEEP OUT. ROMEO'S ROOM"_

It read in messy blue letters. 'S _orry, Romeo!'_ Lucy thought as she walked through the door. The small boy from the kitchen was asleep in the bed. She knelt beside him and bowed her head, keeping her cross firmly between her hands.

"Heavenly Father above, please lend me your light. Let me protect Romeo. Help me, Father." Lucy prayed. Her cross began to glow, and the light spread throughout the room. The smoke that had begun to billow into the room under the crack of the door, stopped. The fire, it seemed, couldn't move past her holy light.

' _What of his father? What of his family?'_ A small voice at the back of her mind cried out, ' _This poor boy is going to be an orphan because you can't protect them all!'_ Lucy stared silently at the poor boys sleeping face. He had no idea what was happening. A memory flashed through her mind. It had been over 40 years since she had thought about her human life. Tears stung her eyes, "I won't let you be an orphan!" She cried out. She gripped her cross tighter, and willed the light to spread. As she prayed for the strength to protect the family, she imagined the light spreading across the top floor, into the other bed rooms and protecting the rest of his family.

"I will not let you be an orphan!" She cried again.

"I told you to leave!" Her head snapped up, her focus gone. Natsu stood in the door way, breathing heavy and looking away from the light.

"Actually you told me to protect Romeo!" She glared, "I will not let him become an orphan!" She gripped her cross, and turned back to face Romeo. She closed her eyes again, "I will help you. Don't worry." She said quietly. The light began to spread again.

"You have to leave!" He shouted at her.

"I will do no such thing!" She cried. She spun around and aimed her cross directly at Natsu. He screamed in pain, but didn't back away.

"You. Have. To. Leave." He said, his voice was low, but the words were clear, "HE is coming. And you need to leave!" Fire surrounded his hands, "Listen, Romeo is going to die. I was hoping I could protect him, but I don't…I haven't…You need to leave! If this family dies, I know you'll take care of them in Heaven!"

"He's a little boy, Natsu! I am not leaving him to die on the Devil's orders! If I can protect him, I will!" She declared. Natsu shrank back a little as Lucy glowed even brighter, her holy light extinguishing the flames around his hand.

"You are a stupid, stupid, STUPID angel!" Natsu shouted angrily. A black aura surrounded him, and he began to change. His eyes glowed red, and horns sprouted from his head.

"Ah, so Natsu wasn't lieing." He grinned. His voice had changed. It had taken a deeper, more alluring sound to it. He stood up.

"Lucifer." Lucy glared. She stood up and walked to the front of Romeo's bed. She stood between the boy and the fallen angel. "Why are you here?!" She demanded. ' _Don't show fear, Lucy. Do not show it.'_ She tried desperately to think how she could summon Sister T. A servant, sure. She had been expecting that. Sister T had not said anything about encountering about the King of Hell himself.

"I am here, because that boy needs to die!" He yelled, pointing at Romeo.

"As long as I am around, you will not touch him!" Lucy cried. She drew in every ounce of faith and power she could find and directed it towards Lucifer.

He gave her an amused look as he took the beam of holy light right to the stomach, "I may not be in my true form, Lucy Heartfilia, but let me say, I am impressed." He pulled Natsu's shirt up, revealing a site that made her blush despite being an angel. In the center of Natsu's well-muscled stomach, was a bright red burn. It got darker as his body absorbed more light, "I do not feel pain in another's body, so you are just causing Natsu pain when I leave." He looked up and noticed Lucy's blush, "Ah, it is true then. I see even angels are not immune to temptation." He grinned. It looked out of place on Natsu's face.

"I will not be tempted!" Lucy tried to regain her composure, but the site had rattled her.

"Ah, how long has it been since you've had human touch?" He walked towards her. Lucy's blush deepened.

"I…What…That's not…Back off!" She yelled, holding up her cross.

"Tell me, Lucy," His voice was persuasive, "Do you long for human contact? Do you long to be with someone?"

She felt her composure slipping, as his face neared hers, "I said, BACK OFF!" She threw her leg out and delivered a kick that sent him flying into the hall way.

"Sister T has trained you well." Lucy's light dimmed, her energy drained and her mind was confused. Flames filled the hall, surrounding Lucifer. She could only see his shadowy outline through the fire, "But mark my words, I will have his soul, and if not his, I will take yours."


	3. Chapter 3

Lucy sank to the floor. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried. Her tears fell to the floor and smoke filled the room. She had failed. She had failed on her first mission and now the lives of the family she was supposed to protect were gone.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me." She whispered, and she collapsed on to the floor.

"Lucy, Lucy wake up." A gentle voice made her open her eyes. Sister T stood over her, her eyes were full of concern.

"Sister!" Lucy flung herself into the other angels arms and cried, "I failed Sister! I was supposed to protect them! And I failed!" She sobbed.

Sister T patted her back, "Lucy, I understand the first mission is always hard, especially if it results in failure." Lucy cried harder, "But," She said, "You did not fail. You protected everyone in the home."

Lucy pushed away in shock, and looked Sister T in the eyes, "They are alive? Romeo is alive?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes," Sister T laughed, "I was watching from Heaven, Lucy. You did very well. You kept the light up long enough for mortal help to arrive and save the family."

Lucy let a smile of relief spread across her face.

"However, Lucy." Sister T started, "I am concerned about how you dealt with Lucifer." Her eyes gained a slight hardness to them.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked, confused.

"You have a kind heart, Lucy. And his servants, they look human enough, but they are not. They are cruel." Sister T explained, "And you let Lucifer tempt you."

Lucy turned red at the memory, "It won't happen again Sister! Please forgive me! I was caught off guard!"

"You allowed Lucifer to look into your heart and see your inner most desires. It is unacceptable. He now knows he can tempt you with his servant, Natsu." Her eyes flashed angrily. It was a strange and out of place expression on her normally calm face.

"Sister, please! I didn't mean to… I didn't know what he was doing when he was so close!" She gripped her robe in her hands and looked away from Sister T's accusing stare.

A small sigh from the older angel made her look up, "I should apologize, Lucy. I didn't realize Lucifer would show himself. He rarely does. I should have warned you…Taught you, to protect yourself against him." Sister T stood up, "Come, Lucy. Let's debrief your experience at Home." Sister T spread her wings and jumped high into the sky.

Lucy stared after her. She looked across the street and could see the burned shell of the home she had tried to protect, ' _I wonder what's so important about Romeo…'_ She thought to herself.

She spread her wings and was about to fly when a figure by a tree moved, "Lucy," She shrieked and lost her balance.

"Would you stop doing that?!" She snapped, picking herself up off the ground, "You scared me!"

Natsu laughed, "Sorry about that!" He grinned. Lucy could feel her heart pull at the site of his goofy grin.

' _I will not be tempted!'_ She reminded herself, "What do you want?" She glared.

"Just to warn you." His face turned serious, "Lucifer never shows up if he can help it. I don't know why he showed up tonight, but you made an impression on him. He wants you, Lucy. Be careful." Natsu tossed a small item her way, "I know we're supposed to be enemies, but if you need anything, you can contact me using this." She looked at the small object in her hand. It was a small flat crystal. "Just hold it and think of me. If I can, I'll try to show up."

"You're a servant of the Devil." She hotly replied, "Why should I trust you?" she balled her fists up and held them at her sides.

"I may be a servant, Luce, but that doesn't mean I'm not a good person." He stood confidently, and looked her straight in the eyes, "I tried to warn you he was coming. And now I'm warning you to be careful." And with that final word, he turned to walk away.

She looked at the small crystal in her hand. It had an emblem engraved on it. It almost looked like a bird. She put it in her pocket, ' _It couldn't hurt just to keep it. Just in case.'_ She thought.

She spread her wings and flew toward the sky.

8888

Natsu watched from a distance as the angel flew towards Heaven. He had met plenty of angels before, but none had shone as brilliantly as Lucy. She was special. He knew he was crossing some serious lines when he gave her a communication crystal. She was an angel and he a devil. The only contact they should ever have should only be on the job while she protected what he tried to destroy.

He dropped his head and leaned against a tree, sinking until he was sitting on the ground, "What a night." He grumbled. He needed more protection. Having to kill his family, more correctly his foster family, was a nightmare. He was relieved Lucy had been able to protect them, if only to give them awhile longer to live.

He thought of how long he had playing the Devil's game. The contract he had signed so many years ago, to protect his first love. The lengths he had gone to, and the people he had hurt, just to keep her safe.

He felt a vibration in his pocket. He pulled out a crystal, identical to the one he gave Lucy.

He sighed and held the coin in his hand, emblem up, "What?" He snapped.

"Dude, hurry the hell up and get back here! Big meeting! Apparently you fucked up BIG time!" he grimaced at the sound of his friends voice.

"Shut up, Grey!" He snapped, "And I did not fuck up!"

"Whatever. Gramps says you did, so hurry the hell up!"

"Don't tell me what to do, popsicle face!"

"Popsicle face? That's a new one flame brain." Gray laughed, "Hurry up unless you want to face a punishment game!"

"Yea, whatever." Natsu threw the crystal back into his pocket and held his out in front of him. A door opened, leading him into Hell.

He scrunched his nose up at the smell of sulfur and brimstone. With the exception of meetings, he tried to stay in the human world as much as possible. He braced himself and stepped through the door. It closed behind him, and the road opened before him, empty except a small pub on the corner.

He kept his head down, walking towards the building. He knew if he made eye contact with anyone or anything, he would be in for a fight. Usually, with his temper, that never bothered him, but after last night, he just wanted to have this meeting, and leave.

He pushed open the door to the pub and walked up to the bar, "Two shots tequila." He ordered.

A raven haired boy walked up and sat down beside him, "Two shots of tequila? You okay, Natsu?"

"Rough night." Natsu slammed back the shots, one after the other. He ordered two more, "What about you? You seem in a chipper mood."

His friend turned red, "Ah…uhm…you know the new girl that just joined?"

Natsu nodded, "I think so. The creepy pale one that's been stalking you?"

"GREY!" A blue haired girl threw herself into Grey's lap, "Juvia missed you, sweetheart!"

Grey blushed, but he didn't shove her off. Natsu grinned. Despite his horrible night, this was a great site to see, "Ah, I get it. True love." He grinned.

"Shut it flame head." Grey threatened.

Natsu's shots appeared before him, and he held one up, "To you and Juvia! May your eternity in Hell together be …"

"Shut up, brats! The meeting starts now!" A voice interrupted his toast to his friend. He slammed his tequila back and faced the front of the pub. A small man was upfront, "Listen here! I just got word that one of you screwed up royally!" He snapped.

Everyone turned to face Natsu. He blushed and laughed, "Uh…sorry?" He apologized.

"However! Because of this major screw up and failing in his mission, Fairy Tail has been given a second chance!"

Everyone looked at him expectantly, "We are all here because of choices we have made, in order to protect those that we love! And that is what sets us apart! We are not demons! We are not bad, rotten soulless _things_. We are here because we sacrificed ourselves to protect others!" The crowded room filled with cheers.

Natsu squirmed in his seat, "Let me tell you this now!" The man yelled out, "Last night, Natsu was on a mission to aquire five souls. He failed in that."

Everyone looked at Natsu again. He looked back defiantly, "So? Like none of you have ever failed before!" He snapped.

"However! He has succeeded in bringing us a new chance!" Natsu listened carefully, as did the rest of the guild, "Last night, Natsu caused temptation to an angel!" Gasps filled the room, and shocked faces looked between him, and the man at the front of the room.

"Why is this public knowledge, Gramps!?" He blushed furiously.

"According to Lucifer, she is a powerful angel. If we bring her to him, we all go free, released of our contracts!" Cheers filled the room, excitement and smiles lit up the small pub, "Natsu! Your main focus will be to tempt her! Bring her here, and we will all go free!"

Grey watched as Natsu's face sunk and turned pale. "Uh yea. Cool. I got to go." He raced out of the pub as fast as his legs would carry him.

Grey pushed Juvia aside, "I'll be back. I promise." He followed Natsu out the door, just in time to see him open a door way back to the mortal world. He called out, but Natsu was already through and the door was closing. He hated it when Natsu did this. "FLAME BRAIN! HOLD THE DOOR!" He yelled, hoping Natsu would hear him. Luckily, Natsu did. He held his hand up and stopped the door from fully closing. It was a tight squeeze, as he didn't open it any further either. "Natsu, you asshole." Grey groaned as he tried to slide through the opening between worlds.

Natsu stared at him, but didn't say anything. He allowed the door to close when Grey was finally through. As soon as it was closed, he turned and walked away. Grey walked next to him silence. He and Natsu fought like crazy, but he was still his best friend. He knew something had happened last night. He just didn't know what.

"You're an asshole, you know." Natsu said.

"Says the guy who wouldn't even hold the door open for me." Grey replied.

"You deserve it." Natsu stuck his hands in his pockets and frowned. Grey waited patiently beside him for Natsu to speak, "I had to kill my family last night." He finally said.

Grey nodded, "I heard. That must have been tough. You okay?" He didn't say much, he didn't need to. Natsu kept talking.

"I asked Lucy to protect Romeo. I've never seen holy light so bright in my life." He continued looking down, "Something in her power drew that asshole to her, and he took over my body." His hands clenched into fists.

Grey's mouth opened in surprise. He could feel the anger radiating off of Natsu, "And he used my body to tempt Lucy. To tempt an _angel!"_ Anger laced his words, his body was tense, "I don't know what makes me most sick! The fact he tried to make me kill my own family, or that he used me to tempt her!"

"Who is Lucy?" Grey asked.

"She's one of the new hot-shot angels." Natsu answered, "She's different from what the ones we usually have to deal with." Natsu relaxed a little bit as he spoke about Lucy, "I'm not kidding, Grey. I've never seen an angel throw out light like that before." He pulled his shirt up, revealing a dark red scar, "This is what she did when he took me over."

"That's some intense power alright." Grey observed. Injuries like that didn't happen often, especially if their body was taken over, "Will it heal?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders and dropped his shirt, "I have no idea. I don't really care."

"How did he use you to tempt her?" Grey asked.

Natsu turned red. He could still see everything, hear everything…He wasn't in control of his body, but he was still able to experience every bit of what had happened when Lucifer looked into Lucy's heart.

He could see her memories, her human desires, how she had turned red when he flashed his stomach. How she had never had those human experiences of love and desire, and how she had craved them before passing at an early age and becoming an angel.

"He looked into her heart and played on her memories from her human life." He said, deciding not to give too much away.

"And now you have to trade her in for freedom." Grey spoke.

"I do." Natsu sighed.

"That's tough, man." Grey looked at Natsu, "You alright?"

Natsu looked up, "I have no choice but to be. I gave up my freedom along time ago."

They stood in silence. Finally Natsu broke it, "I saw Mira last night to."

"Wait, what? Our Mira?" Grey asked, confused.

"Yea. I don't know how she did it, but she got out. She goes by 'Sister T' now."


	4. Chapter 4

I am so happy with how this chapter turned out!

Thanks to my reviewers so far!

In answer to some questions:

Kuuderegirl: The characters ages are as old as 200 years old in this story as well as living in literal hell. I will get more into Sister T (Mira's) history as well as Grey and Juvia's relationship later in the story to explain it better.

Here is chapter 4! Enjoy!

xxxxxxx

"You're kidding me." Grey stared at Natsu in shock, "That psychotic angel that always fucks up our jobs is actually Mira?! Are you sure?!"

Natsu nodded, but didn't look at Grey, "I was shocked myself. She came down after Lucy collapsed, but she wasn't wearing her crazy helmet like she usually does. It's Mira."

"Damn…Mira got out. I can't believe it." Grey spoke quietly as he tried to process this new information, "I mean, how long has it been since Mira disappeared? 100 years? 110?"

"Yea, right after… You know. It's been at least 105." Natsu agreed.

"I can't believe it… I just can't." Grey shook his head, as if he were trying to clear the confusion, "You know we have to tell Master about it right?"

Natsu nodded, "Yea, I know. I'll tell him later. I need to think for awhile. Clear my head after all the shit that happened last night."

A puff of frost blew up in front of Grey's face, revealing a small piece of paper. He quickly scanned the paper with his eyes, "Aw shit, I gotta go Flame Head. Work just came in." He stuffed the paper in his pocket and held a hand up to open a door way.

Natsu waved good bye as Grey disappeared into the door way. ' _Guess I'm on my own now.'_ He thought. He played with the communication crystal in his pocket, ' _Should I contact Lucy?'_ He wondered. At that moment, a puff of smoke swirled up from his palms, "More work already?" He groaned as the smoke solidified into a charred piece of paper.

 _You have been summoned_

Natsu flipped the upside down and backwards, "Summoned?" He wondered. All of a sudden it dawned on him, "Fuck." A door way opened behind him, leading him straight in to Hell.

Natsu eyed the door. It didn't lead to the road to Hell, it led straight into the bowels of Hell, right to the gate of Lucifer's throne room. He had never been summoned before, but he had heard the stories.

Mira had been summoned. He didn't know what had happened all those years ago, but she was never the same. She had become angry and distant. Her soul count had gone up into record numbers, and then she had disappeared. Natsu gulped and braced himself. He stepped into the door way and it slammed shut behind him.

"Well, well you certainly took your time, Salamander." A man stood behind Natsu, his red eyes glinted in the flames surrounding them.

"Gajeel." Natsu replied, "Just a doorman I see." He taunted.

"Shut it, Salamander!" Gajeel turned his arm into a sword blade and pointed it right at Natsu's neck, "I had no orders to deliver you in once piece." He threatened.

"Yea, yea. We've had this fight before. Fire melts metal, remember moron?" Natsu pushed the blade away.

Gajeel grinned, "That's what you think. My soul count has doubled in the last month. I'm headed for a nice new promotion in powers."

"You…what!?" Natsu couldn't hide the surprise in his voice, "You doubled it?!" His competitive side began to come out, "What's your count at!?" He demanded.

Gajeel laughed, "Gihihi…Like I'd tell you. You could never hope to beat it!"

"Wanna go, metal face!?" Natsu challenged, "I can beat your stupid soul count with my eyes closed!" His eyes flashed, he was tense and ready for a fight.

"Bring it on, Salamander!" Gajeel stepped back and transformed his other arm into a blade as well.

Natsu got into stance, "You asked for it! Don't go crying to Lucifer when I beat your sorry ass _again!"_ flames burst around his body and he leapt.

His fiery fists met with Gajeels blades. Gajeel threw him back, and ran towards him, slashing his arms back and forth.

"Ouch!" Natsu stepped back, "Not cool dude, blood shed?!" Natsu looked at the shallow cut across his abdomen, just below the scar Lucy had caused hours earlier.

Gajeels grin grew wider, "I've been training while you've been living in the human realm. What have you done besides burn down a house?"

Natsu's fire grew brighter as his temper heated up, "I've done lots of training!" He argued. He drew in a large breath, "For instance!" He shouted, "I've been practicing _under water!"_ on the last word, he released a giant breath of fire. It burned so hot, he was confident he could defeat a dragon.

Gajeel blocked the fiery blast. When the flames cleared, he laughed, feeling victorious. He had covered his whole body in metal scales. "Gihi! I win this round!" He gloated. He shot towards Natsu at an impossibly fast speed,

Natsu wouldn't have been able to move if he wanted. He was frozen in shock at Gajeels new trick. He had definitely been training. He closed his eyes and braced himself waiting for the impact. Instead, he heard a giant THUMP followed by a groan. He opened his eyes and saw Gajeel, back to normal, crushed under a giant fist. "GRAMPS!" Natsu cried out happily.

"Don't you two have better things to do than fight?!" He yelled at the two boys, "Gajeel, you have a job to do! Lucifer is waiting for Natsu!"

Makarov removed his hand from on top of Gajeel and walked back towards the throne room.

Gajeel grumbled, "One day, I'm gunna get you, Salamander." He grabbed Natsu by his scarf and shoved him forward.

"Watch it!" Natsu snapped. He and Gajeel never got along on the best of days. He and Gajeel had sold their souls around the same time. Where it took Natsu some time to adjust to his new powers and orders to kill, Gajeel took to it like a fish to water. But no matter how hard he tried, he could just never beat Natsu, and it had caused a large competitive, if not violent relationship between the two.

"Stop here." Gajeel transformed his arm into a giant hammer, and banged on the large door before them, alerting Lucifer to their presence. The door swung open revealing the throne room. It was large, empty except for the throne. "I can't walk you in." Gajeel shoved Natsu forward and the doors slammed shut.

Natsu looked around the room, before setting his eyes on Lucifer. He had only met him face to face twice before. He was still just as scary. Just as evil. He looked human enough. Tall, slender, but walked with a confidence that alluded power. Horns stuck out from his head, curling towards the ceiling. Natsu cringed, remembering the feeling of being taken over and having those same horns sprout from his head. "Uhm…I was summoned?" he said.

"Ah, Natsu." Lucifer snapped his fingers, "What a night, please sit. Share a meal with me." A table and chairs appeared, full of food. Natsu's stomach grumbled as he eyed the pitcher of water at the table.

' _What the hell…He already owns my soul.'_ He thought. He sat at the table. Lucifer poured him a glass of water.

"Natsu, I want to speak to you about your soul count." He snapped his fingers again, and a scroll appeared. He unrolled it, "It's falling." He turned the paper towards Natsu. He could see a list, with dates going back two hundred years. Right to the day when he had sold his soul.

The soul count was next to it. He felt sick as he saw all the numbers. The countless people he had killed had become nothing but mere numbers. He could see the last few years, the numbers being lower.

"It's hard to kill when you're thrown in with a family." He finally said.

"Kill is such a serious word," Lucifer picked an apple up from the table, "I prefer the term collect. You were among my best collectors, Natsu. Do you remember the day you sold your soul?" His voice took on the tone a parent might have when reminiscing.

Natsu nodded, "How could I forget." He muttered darkly.

Lucifer carried on as if he hadn't heard, "You came to me to protect your soon to be wife. She was feverish, ill. No doctor could help you and God wasn't listening, so you came to me. I gave you power, I gave her health."

"You gave her a broken heart!" Natsu snapped, "You forgot to mention that unless I had permission, I wouldn't be seen in the human realm after I signed that contract!"

Lucifer laughed, "I gave you what you needed. Fire to protect her and keep her warm in the winter. Full health, a baby! And in return I asked that you collect souls. You are starting to fail in that!"

"The baby wasn't even mine!" Natsu growled, "I had to protect her from a distance! I had to watch her as she fell apart! Because of me!"

"The details don't matter. What matters, is this." Another snap of his fingers and Natsu's contract appeared. His bloody finger print, although two hundred years old, still shone as if it had been newly pressed.

"You are starting to fail, Natsu." Lucifer's smile dropped and his face became completely serious, "But I am willing to make you another deal."

"Not interested." Natsu crossed his arms.

"It's quite simple." Lucifer grinned, and shined the apple on his sleeve, "You kill the family you were set to kill. Kill the boy."

Natsu closed his eyes in disgust, yet he knew he couldn't say no. His contact forbade him from saying no. "What's so special about this family?" He asked instead, "I've failed in killing before and you've never once made me go back and try again."

"The Conbolts are an old blood line. They owe me a debt. Especially Romeo. His soul is the very same that started the blood line debt. And you will be the one to collect payment."

Natsu nodded, and stood up, "Oh, and in regards to the angel, Lucy." Natsu's head snapped up and he stared at Lucifer, "She's very pretty isn't she?"

"I guess." He shrugged his shoulders.

"She's very powerful as well. If I hadn't been there, she could have destroyed you with that holy light."

"If you hadn't been there, she wouldn't have attacked me with it in the first place!" Natsu argued.

"Bring me Lucy, and I will free you're entire guild. Everyone who wants to go, will go free of their contract." Lucifer lit a small fire under Natsu's contract, "Completely free."

Natsu shook his head, "Sorry, but I'm pretty sure I can't convince an angel to willingly give herself up to Hell."

Lucifer snapped his fingers again, "I even went to the trouble of arranging a little reunion for you, as a little…bonus." A girl with short white hair appeared, her wrists and ankles were bound in chains.

Natsu froze, "Lisanna!?" he cried out. He ran towards the girl and dropped to his knees. He cradled her body in his arms, "Lisanna, Lisanna, Lisanna!" He held her tightly, "Why are you here?! How?! Lisanna, I am so sorry!" tears poured from Lisanna's eyes as Natsu held her. He struggled to hold back his own.

"Bring me Lucy, I will release your guild from their contracts, and you finally get to marry Lisanna." Natsu's eyes grew wide, as did Lisanna's. As suddenly as she had appeared, she disappeared. Natsu stared at the empty air he was now cradling.

"Bring. Me. Lucy." Lucifer held up a fresh contract.

Natsu placed his hand on the cut on his stomach, "Fuck you." He wiped tears away with the other.

"Do we have a deal?"

"You have a deal." And Natsu pressed his bloody hand to the contract.


	5. Chapter 5

And chapter 5 is up! I'm really excited to get this moving! So far the whole thing has been over the course of a day! Next chapter will finally be a new day! :D

Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lucy listened intently as Sister T explained how Lucifer's servants often manipulated people's memories and were put into families, or groups in order to gain inside information and find the best way to kill the whole group.

"They're terrible, Lucy. The more they kill, the more power they are given and the bigger disasters they can cause." Sister T finished.

Lucy felt as though her head was spinning. There was so much to learn still. "But…I still don't get it…Natsu didn't seem evil!" She said again.

Sister T shook her head, "Natsu is one of the top servants, Lucy. You have to be careful if you run into him again."

"How do you know he's one of the top Servants?" Lucy asked. Sister T sure knew a lot about Lucifer's servants. But, she guessed, she must have had to gain some knowledge. After all, she had been at this for over a hundred years.

"I'll tell you one day, Lucy." Sister T smiled, "But for now, there is someone I would like to introduce you to." She stood, smiling, and beckoned Lucy to follow her.

"Sister, I please forgive me, but I need rest." Lucy bowed her head, trying to keep the whine out of her voice.

Sister T laughed, "Very well, Lucy. Go home and rest. I forget that using the holy light can be very draining if you're not used to it."

Lucy smiled gratefully and waved farewell as she walked out of the small room they were in. _'I can't believe it hasn't even been twenty four hours since everything happened.'_ She thought, ' _What have I gotten myself into?'_ She walked along the pathways of Heaven, and headed toward her home. It was a small house and she loved it. It was bright and comfortable and she could focus without problem when she was surrounded by the walls.

She closed her eyes and listened to God's choir. She let the music seep into her soul and she relaxed, as she always did when she heard them sing. ' _I love it here.'_ She thought. She entered her home, and proceeded to fall right on the bed, face first. She had barely closed her eyes when she felt a vibration against her leg, "What the…what is that?!" she pulled herself off of the bed and scanned it, searching for the source of the vibration. Her eyes snapped open in realization. She pulled the crystal coin out of her pocket, "Uhhh…hello?" She asked. The vibration immediately stopped.

"Luce! It's Natsu! Let's meet up!" His voice came out of the tiny crystal. She stared at it in stunned silence. How long had it been since she had been called by a boy? Her face heated up, and her dreams from her human life began to resurface.

"I…I…I WON'T BE TEMPTED!" She screamed at the crystal. She shoved it under her pillow and fanned her face, embarrassed and ashamed she could be so easily flustered.

Xxxxx

Natsu held the device away from his face, Lucy's scream pierced his ears, "Ouch! I'll take light over that any day! Argh!" He shook his head, trying to clear his ears. He knew it had been a bad idea, but Cana had convinced him to call her using the communication crystal. "Stupid fortune teller." He glared at Cana, "I told you she would freak out!"

Cana grinned and held up the bottle, "You embarrassed her! That's a good sign!" She waved the bottle around before taking a drink, "Next time you see her, she'll be so easy to tempt! Right everyone!?" Cana yelled out to the rest of the guild hall.

Everyone answered back with cheers and laughter, "You'll get her Natsu!" Someone yelled out.

"Yea, well how!? It's not like we run into….hey! Cana! Can you use your fortune telling to tell me where Lucy's next job will be!?" Natsu excitedly spun around in his seat.

"Can I tell your fortune…" Cana laughed. She pulled out a stack of cards from her purse and fanned them out in mid air. "Pick three cards and I can you tell anything you want to know!" She boasted.

Natsu ran his hand over top of the cards several times before pulling three, one from each end and then one from the middle.

Cana took them and flipped them over, "Huh. Looks like she'll be running into Grey, not you." All three of the cards Natsu chose were frozen waste lands.

"What?! How am I supposed to woo her if ice prick gets to see her and not me?!" he whined.

Cana shrugged, "Guess you'll just have go with him." She took another drink.

"No! If anyone gets to go with Grey, it will be Juvia!" Juvia piped up. She put herself between Natsu and Cana, "Only Juvia will be with Grey!" She declared again.

"Oh shut up." Cana rolled her eyes, "It's not going to turn into Broke Back Mountain if Natsu joins him on job."

Juvia turned red, "Juvia did not imply...!" She started to say.

"Yes, you did! You're jealous of _Natsu_ for God's sake. Get over it." Juvia sucked her cheeks in, unable to find a reply to Cana.

"Ugh, how the hell do you tempt an angel?!" Natsu banged his head on the bar counter.

"Stop banging your head, moron." A cold gust of wind and a flurry of flakes followed Grey through the door he had opened.

"Ah, the icicle from Hell. Please melt already and leave me alone." Natsu grumbled.

"Yea, yea." Grey sat next to Natsu and pulled Juvia onto his lap. She squealed in joy as he held her, "I can't stay long, everyone is sleeping right now, so I thought I'd see how you were doing."

"Really?" Natsu looked at him skeptically.

"Not you, idiot. Juvia!" He placed a kiss on her cheek.

Juvia turned bright red and almost fainted on the spot.

"Okay, now that's just weird. Did you trade souls for weird kissing powers?" Natsu asked.

"What!? No! That's just weird!" Grey turned red, "Why would I trade souls for some creepy ass power like that!?"

"Well, you're dating the girl who stalked you for starters." Natsu pointed out, "And you run around naked in the mountains."

"What?! I do not!"

"Then why are you naked, you dumb stripper?!"

"Dumb!? You wanna go!?" Grey glared, his face inches from Natsu, who was also glaring. Natsu turned away first.

"Whatever." He muttered. He dropped his head back to the bar.

"Whatever…? Hey man, you okay?" Grey asked.

"Oh, my darling Grey, you're so sensitive!" Juvia gushed.

"Yea. Peachy. I'm going to bed. Catch ya later." Natsu pushed himself up from the table and left the bar. He opened and shut a door to the human world so fast, a shock wave went through the pub.

"What's his deal?" Grey wondered.

Juvia adjusted her position on his lap so she could look him in the eye. "Juvia has heard that Natsu was summoned by Lucifer." She said quietly.

Grey's eyes went wide. Could this day get any worse for Natsu? Apparently, it could. Like many others, he had never been summoned, which he was grateful for. He had heard the rumours, and seen how others had changed after being summoned. If Natsu had been summoned, something big was going down. He looked to Cana, "Is it true?" He asked.

Cana stared into her bottle, "It's true. He wouldn't say what happened though."

Grey nodded, "They never do, do they…" he mumbled.

"He seemed intent on tempting the angel. Did you know he gave her a communication crystal this morning?"

"He did what?!" Grey tightened his grip on Juvia, "Why would Natsu do that?!" He asked, "He knows that's against our laws!"

"Yea, well he lives in Hell. You think he really cares about laws?" Cana motioned for another bottle, "He said he was trying to warn her about Lucifer or some crap like that. I think he's into her."

"Natsu can't be into anybody." Grey stated, "Ever since he sold his soul and watched his fiancée fall apart, he won't let himself be even remotely interested in anyone."

Cana nodded, "Yea, but you should hear him talk about her. He's trying to play it up like he's just trying to tempt her to free us, but he's definitely got a thing for her." Cana passed Grey several cards, "I read his cards while he was telling me about her. Look. They're all about love and suffering." Sure enough, the cards Cana passed him all spoke of love, broken hearts and destruction.

Juvia and Grey eyed the cards, "What exactly was he saying?" Grey asked as he observed the cards.

"He was talking about how powerful she was and how he's never seen an angel that bright before. How she was easily scared and so cute, blah blah blah." Cana popped the lid off her new bottle and drank deeply.

"That's not like Natsu…" Grey said quietly, "So now he's trying to tempt her? How?"

"Well!" Cana started proudly, "He came to me for advice! After he let it slip he gave her a communication crystal, I convinced him to call her!" She grinned.

Grey tried not to laugh, "Did he actually try and call her!? What happened!?" He demanded, an evil glint in his eye. They were friends, sure, but if Natsu got embarrassed, he had to know.

"She got embarrassed and screamed she wouldn't be tempted." Cana stated simply.

"Yes, she seemed very embarrassed." Juvia seconded, "Juvia knows how she feels. Juvia used to be embarrassed just being near her darling Grey."

Grey stared at her, "Wait? You think Lucy is into Natsu?"

Juvia nodded, "Yes. If Lucy is too scared to even talk to him without becoming embarrassed, she is in love. Juvia knows because Juvia was always embarrassed when Grey spoke with her." She smiled brightly.

Grey hugged her, "I wouldn't trade places with that bastard for all the freedom in the world." Grey said into her hair.

Juvia agreed with him, "But he get will hurt, to save us." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6! Sorry for the late update! Life is crazy right now! It's kind of a slow chapter, but I hope you all enjoy it! :)

xxxxxxxxxx

Lucy slowly opened her eyes. She must have fallen asleep on the floor, as she was facing the bottom of her bed. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and brushed the hair out of her face. "I must have been tired." She said out loud. She stretched, the way she always did, and forced herself to stand up. She saw the communication crystal sticking out from under the pillow. Her face flamed red again. "What is the matter with me!?" She chided herself, and stuck the crystal back in her pocket, "I have to get rid of this. It's got demonic power, that's why I'm going crazy." She poked her head out of her front door and looked around, "No Sister T around…I've got to be fast!"

She closed her eyes and let herself fall through the sky. She spread her wings and flew fast and hard. She knew exactly where she needed to get rid of crystal. She flew over cities and past mountains, until finally she came to a slow, graceful stop. She landed gently and looked around. "It's been forever since I've been here." She smiled. She was in a large grassy field, surrounded by hills and wild flowers. In the distance, there was a small, crumbling church. Some of the stained glass windows still stood, casting beautiful coloured light in the remains of the church. She pulled the crystal out of her pocket and walked to the church. This was her secret hide away. She had discovered the place when she was still a child. It had a hidden, old charm to it that drew her like a moth to a flame.

"Hello, old friend." She smiled brightly at the church, "It's been a long time. I'm sorry I haven't been around." She hopped up the old broken steps and made her way inside. The door was long gone, as was a large portion of the roof, but the light from the windows made it feel as though she were back home, in Heaven.

She walked to the front of the church, and pulled aside an old tapestry that still hung on the wall. Behind it, was a plain wooden chest. She pulled it out and placed it carefully on the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Natsu walked slowly around the field. He breathed in the fresh air. He would never stay so long in Hell again, he decided. Did he love Fairy Tail and all his friends there? Of course. Did he love Hell itself? Not a chance in …well, hell.

He looked towards the sky, and tried to clear his head. ' _How did Lisanna get taken by Lucifer? What happened to her?'_ he thought. He thought back to the last time he had seen her. He had been a servant for two years by that point. He had protected her from a distance, but it had hurt to see her settle down.

Lucifer had indeed kept his end of the bargain. Lisanna was safe, healthy and she had a baby on the way. The very life they had planned together, he was watching her live out with someone else. He had done what he could to protect her. He had stacked firewood by the fireplace, he would take care of simple things like delivering food to the door when he knew she was struggling. He had even kept her safe from bad people, without her, or them, knowing it.

He remembered the heart wrenching pain the day he saw her come back to their little home. She was escorted by a man. Natsu had watched carefully from a distance. She had giggled and smiled at the man, and he had smiled back. He had taken her hand and placed a kiss on it. The blush that had risen to her cheeks made Natsu's blood boil. There was nothing he could do though. He watched as they courted, married and then sat by as Lisanna grew pregnant. He remembered the screams he had heard through the window as she gave birth. How he had panicked when they silenced. There was no sound. He had held his breath. ' _Lisanna! Make a noise, say something! I have to know you're okay!'_ he had thought desperately. Finally, a high pitched cry broke the silence, as well as a tired laugh from Lisanna. He had almost cried in relief. She was safe. He looked through the window, one last time, at the new happy family. Lisanna had looked up from her new baby at that moment, making eye contact with Natsu. He felt like at that moment, she could see him. He had smiled, looked away to hide his tears, and disappeared to Hell.

That was the last time he had seen her. Two hundred years ago. He had fought like mad to heal and protect himself from ever falling again. And then Lucy had appeared. He had never seen anyone, angel or living that could shine as bright as she did. She wasn't an ordinary angel. When she was near him, all thoughts and pain from Lisanna disappeared. The broken sadness was replaced with a happy light. He had to protect her. But at the cost of all the guild's freedom, he had to turn her in. "I THOUGHT HAVING FIRE POWERS WOULD MAKE MY LIFE EASIER!" he screamed out loud, releasing his anger and frustration in a giant wave of fire. He continued yelling and screaming when he sensed a holy presence. "Seriously!? I'm not even killing anyone today!" He grumbled to himself. He ducked behind a tree and watched as an angel…a blonde angel, flew over top of him and straight to the small broken church he had been heading to. "…Lucy?" He muttered in disbelief. "Time to be a ninja!" He grinned.

He followed her as silently as he could into the church. She pulled back a tapestry and pulled out a small chest.

' _What the heck is she doing?'_ he wondered. He waited until she had placed whatever it was on the ground, and grinned, "Wacha doin?" he asked.

"AH!" Lucy spun around and thrust out her cross and lit the broken church up with holy light.

"WILL YOU STOP TRYING TO KILL ME EVERYTIME I SEE YOU!?" Natsu screamed as he ducked behind an old pew to avoid the light.

Lucy glared at him, "When you stop scaring me! Seriously, warning would be nice!" She glared.

Natsu grinned, "Yea, sorry. Bad habits created while working for the devil." He held his hand out to her, "Let's call a truce? I just want to talk to you."

Lucy eyed his hand, "Why should I trust you?" She asked.

"If there's one thing we take seriously in Hell, it's making a deal. You don't hurt me with holy light, and I won't collect souls off hour." He held his hand out again.

Lucy thought a moment, and then extended her hand, "Make one wrong move, and I will burn you." She threatened.

Natsu grinned and grasped her hand tightly, "Awesome!"

Lucy felt her face start to flame at the contact of their hands. She quickly pulled it back, "How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"I didn't," Natsu stated. He pointed to a pile of rags in the corner, "This is where I live. You're breaking and entering."

"You live here?!" Lucy was shocked.

"I know. I should live in Hell with the rest of them, but this place is just so peaceful. It's nice to have a place to get away." He smiled and plopped down into the pile of rags, cross legged.

"A place to get away? From what? Sister T said you a top servant. If you're able to kill that many people, you must enjoy it."

Natsu held up his hand, "Uh…let's not discuss work, okay?" He requested. He knew if Lucy continued talking, he would be sure to snap. He hadn't been prepared to see her so soon.

Lucy nodded, "Well, okay. But just so you know, you're actually the one breaking and entering." She smoothed her robes down.

Natsu looked at her curiously, "What are you talking about? No one comes here except me. Even then, they can't actually see me."

"My family…from when I was alive…they owned the property this church is on. I loved coming here with my mother." She smiled, allowing herself to relax.

"What? But this property is huge!" Natsu looked shocked. His one place of peace and quiet was actually owned by the angel he was supposed to bring down?

"Yep. After I died, I sort of kept track of the estate, to see what happened to it." She looked away, "It's not very angelic of me. We're supposed to let go of our worldly ties so we can be 100% focused on helping the living."

Natsu looked at her curiously, "So why do you come here then?"

Lucy's cheek flushed, "Strictly speaking, I haven't come here since I began training as a guardian angel, but I had to take care of something."

"What'd you need to take care of? Maybe I can help." Natsu offered.

"Oh, it's nothing!" Lucy laughed. ' _I can't get rid of this stupid communication thing while he's here!'_ she thought. ' _Okay, change of topic…What to talk about?!'_

"So what's in the box?" Natsu turned his attention away from the flustered angel and to the small chest.

Lucy flushed a bit darker, "It's private!" She said, and went to dive on the box.

Natsu grabbed it before she landed and gave her an evil grin, "Private, huh? Now I'm curious!" He laughed and spun away from her, keeping the box out of her reach.

"Natsu! Give it back!" She fought.

"Not a chance, Luce!" He grinned.

"Luce…?" She stopped fighting. He had called her that same name when he had called her.

"Huh? Yea, it's a nickname…What? Don't you get nicknames up with all the other feather brains?"

"What?! We're not feather brains!" She angrily beat her wings again. Then an idea popped into her head. She calmed down her anger and put a serene smile on her face. She closed her eyes and knelt in the same, calm position as she did when she prayed.

"Uh…Luce? Lucy, what are you doing? You look creepy! Stop that!" Natsu panicked. He could feel the room purifying. He didn't like it. He was uncomfortable. He was too hot. He was anxious.

"Put the box down, and I'll stop exorcising the church." She said sweetly.

"We had a deal not to kill eachother!" He dropped the box and gripped his now nauseous stomach.

"I'm not killing you. I'm purifying you. Big difference." She opened her eyes and moved out of her position. The room immediately returned to normal, but Natsu was looking at her with a whole new look.

"It's on angel." He lit his hands on fire. The fire burned weakly, barely enough to light a flame on a candle. "Wait?! What did you do to me!?" He shook his hands out, and tried again, with the same result.

"You're powers are demonic, Natsu. I just purified the room, they won't burn as hot while in here." She explained. She grabbed the box.

"You can do that?" He asked, incredulously.

"Yep!" Lucy grinned, "It's the first step in learning to harness holy light. Sorry I had to do that…"

"Yea, no problem." He straightened up, but he was still pale.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Lucy asked.

"Talk to you about?"

"Yea, you said you wanted to call a truce to talk to me."

Natsu opened his mouth to ask her about Mira, but what came out instead was, "Tell me about your human life."

Her eyes opened wide, "My human life?" She repeated, stunned.

Natsu nodded, blushing a little bit, "Yea! I'm curious about you. I'm sure Heaven is great and all, but I bet you have more interesting stories from your human life." He smiled.

Lucy got into her kneeling position again, "I haven't spoken about my human life in years…" She said quietly, "I'm not sure if I can even remember it." She said sadly.

"Lucy, don't lie to me. I know you remember." Natsu slid his hand across the floor and placed his hand on top of hers, "I saw into your heart when Lucifer attacked you at the house. I know there's more to you than just the heavenly angel."

Lucy turned bright red. Her heart was pounding, "I…I'm not lying…Angels can't lie." She said.

"Seriously? Like at all?" Natsu asked.

Lucy nodded, "It's impossible for an angel to speak of anything but the truth." At that moment, a scroll appeared before Lucy. Her and Natsu both eyed it, a little surprised by the sudden appearance.

 _ **Lucy, come meet me at the entrance to Golden Gates.**_

Was all it said.

"I thought Heaven had pearly gates?" Natsu questioned, as he read over Lucy's shoulder.

Lucy shifted away from him, "I have to go. Good bye, Natsu!" She crunched the note up in her hands, and spread wings. Natsu closed his eyes as light was released from her body as she flew up into the sky.

He waited until she was gone to pull out his communication crystal.

"Lucifer." He said to it. The coin glowed brightly.

"Ah, Natsu. What news do you have for me? I see no new souls added to your count. This had better be good." The smooth, yet threatening voice came pouring out of the crystal.

"I made a verbal contract with the angel. She can't use holy light on me anymore." Natsu announced.

There was silence on the other end for a moment. And then a laugh, "Well done, Natsu." Lucifer laughed.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Loving this! Things are starting to get excitingggg! :D Enjoy this chapter! I'll see you soon with the next!

XXXXXXX

Grey pulled his hood tighter around his head and tried to avoid the snow blowing straight into his face as he helped to put up the tent.

"Hey, man! You doing okay over there?!" A boy in a green coat yelled over the wind. Grey gave him a thumbs up, and then went back to securing the tent to the ground. What was green coat's name again? Oh yea. Dallas.

The wind blew up the corner of the tent, and it smacked Grey in the chin. He growled and slammed it back to the ground and secured it with a stake made of ice. He placed a smile on his face and made his way over to Dallas, "Here, let me do it. It's tricky." He offered. Dallas sighed in relief and moved so Grey could pin down his side of the tent. Grey gave him a grin and told him to go join the rest of their group.

As soon as Dallas had left to join the rest of the team that was trekking up the snowy mountain, Grey secured it with an ice stake and dove in to the tent. He pulled out his communication crystal. "Juvia." He mumbled quietly.

He was immediately answered, "Darling!" Her sweet voice warmed him up. Sure she was creepy, and stalkerish, but she was his creepy stalker and he loved her.

"I can't talk long, I'm just checking in while everyone else is busy. How's Natsu doing? Any luck?" He asked.

"Juvia has heard he has made a deal with Lucy. Juvia isn't sure what it was though."

Grey smiled, "At least he's got his priorities straight. Making a deal is definitely a smart move."

"Juvia agrees." She said, "Grey, when will you be back? Juvia misses you!"

"As soon as I can. I've manipulated their memories. They think they've known me for years. Just a few more days and I'll be able to collect them, and come home. I promise." Grey pressed the crystal to his lips, "I love you." He mumbled quietly.

"Juvia loves you to." Her voice faded away as he placed the communication crystal back into his pocket.

' _Way to go, Natsu.'_ he thought, _'I wonder what the deal was?'_

"Hey! Grey! Dude, why are you hiding?! The snow is starting to lighten up! Come out here!" Dallas' head poked into the tent, a huge smile stretched across his face.

"Yea, I'll be out in a minute!" Grey said, "Just, uh, warming up!" He cupped his hands around his mouth and pretended to try and warm himself up.

"You're such a pansy, dude! C'mon, it's not even that cold out!"

' _If only you knew what you were talking about…'_ "Yea, I don't do well in cold." Grey laughed instead.

"C'mon. Mikayla's friend, Emily, finally caught up, and I know she's been checking you out." Dallas winked at Grey, "Why don't you help us set up the fire and get cozy before the real challenge starts?" Dallas nudged Grey's shoulder in a teasing way.

"Yea, sorry, but I got a girl!" Grey stood up, "I just need a couple more minutes, and then I'll join you guys." Dallas nodded, and made his way out of the tent.

Grey immediately dove for his communication crystal again, "Natsu!" He hissed into the crystal.

Natsu answered unusually fast, "What the hell do you want now?" He demanded impatiently.

"I need help. None of these idiots know how to start fire!"

"You're on a fucking snowy mountain, and no one bothered to learn how to light a fire?" Natsu sounded fed up.

"Yea, I know. I've managed to save their asses for the last few days, but I may have lost the matches and kindling." Grey nervously admitted, "I need two more days at least before I can collect. I can manipulate their memories to include you. I just need you here to start a fire so they don't die before I can collect!" Grey almost pleaded.

Natsu sighed in defeat, "Whatever. Your soul count sucks anyway, but you owe me. BIG time. I'll be there in fifteen."

Grey shoved the crystal back into his jacket and hurriedly left the tent. There was a group of several people standing not too far away, laughing and talking. He could see Dallas with his arm around a tiny brunette. His heart broke for them. They were so in love, with a whole world of possibilities ahead of them. They had no idea Grey was going to kill them.

He hated that part of the job. It wouldn't be so bad if he could just go in, kill, collect and leave, but no. Collecting worked better when you were close with the person. The bond between collector and collected, would always strengthen the power in the soul, which Lucifer would then harness. The stronger the soul resulted in higher numbers on the count, which in turn resulted in greater powers for the collector. It was a strange system, and Grey wasn't sure how it worked, but he knew it did.

The first power he had been given after he sold his own soul, was the power of memory manipulation. They all started off with that power. Although immortal, no Servant had the time to build close bonds with the people they were to kill. That's where memory manipulation came in. Grey could alter their memories to include him. He could place himself in their mind and make them believe they'd never known a time without him, and force a strong bond to be created.

He didn't like it, but what was he to do? He had sold his soul, and had his orders. If Natsu could make Lucy fall, he would never have to do this again. Ever.

"Hey guys! What's everyone talking about?" He slipped into the middle of the group.

"We're just planning our next trip!" The brunette Dallas had his arm around, excitedly spoke. Mikayla? Yes, that was her name. "We're thinking instead of mountain climbing, we'll take a relaxing trip to Hawaii or something like that!"

Grey forced a smile, "Sounds great!" He pulled the communication crystal out of his pocket, "Look at what I found in the tent, does it belong to anyone?" He held the crystal out, emblem up. Everyone gathered around to look at it. He forced power into it and it lit up. He closed his eyes as he felt the connection between their minds link to his. He sorted through memories, original and altered. He forced Natsu's image and personality in, making it seem as though he had been with them from the very beginning of the trip.

The other girl, a blunette named Emily, was first to break the spell, "I don't think it's mine," She said, "But maybe it belongs to Natsu?" Mikayla and Dallas nodded in agreement.

A fourth person, a guy by the name of Tomas, spoke up, "Probably. He's always losing his shit." He grumpily sat down.

Grey closed his hand around it, "Yea, you're probably right." He placed the crystal back into his pocket. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a door open and close and a pink haired boy fly out face first into the snow.

' _Great timing.'_ "Hey! Natsu, we're over here! About time you caught up!" Grey waved Natsu over to join the group.

He stood up grumbling about snow and cold, brushed himself off, pasted a smile on his face and went to join the group.

"Hey, Natsu." Emily drug out the last letter of his name, making it sound more like 'Natsuuuuu' than just Natsu.

"Uh, hey." He barely spared her a glance, "No one started the fire yet?" He pointed to the small little pit dug in the snow.

"No. We were busy putting up the tent and setting up while you decided to take your sweet time joining us." Tomas snapped.

Natsu looked stunned, and then turned angrily to Grey, "You and I are going to have a long talk later, buddy." He growled. He threw his backpack down on the ground, and started to dig through it. He pulled out some kindling and matches, and then turned to the fire pit. With a flick of his finger, he had a warm fire burning. He quickly threw a match in, just to make it look like he had done it without magic.

"Wow, Natsu. You're sooo good at starting fires." Emily sat next to him and smiled, "Maybe you can teach me? I'm so bad at it!" she giggled, and placed a hand on Natsu's shoulder.

Both Natsu and Grey stared at her hand. Natsu turned swiftly to face Grey, "You and me, right now." He snapped, moving out from under her hand. A look of hurt flashed across Emily's face, and Natsu felt momentarily bad, but then he saw the look of satisfaction on Tomas's face as he practically dove into the spot where Natsu had been sitting.

The two servants walked away from the group. As soon as they were far enough away, Natsu shoved Grey's shoulder, "What the fuck did you put in their minds Grey?!" He growled, "I'm here all of two minutes to start a fire, and I've got elf ears snapping at me and his girlfriend all over me!"

Grey pushed Natsu's hand aside, "I don't know what happened! I manipulated their memories to include you as a camper who joined us at the start. I have no idea why they're acting like that."

"This is why I hate memory manipulation!" Natsu threw his hands in the air, trying to resist the urge to send up a wave of fire.

"Woah, calm down." Grey stepped back as Natsu continued to wave his arms and dance around in anger. "It's only a little hiccup. You'll never have to see them again after this. I promise."

"This is just what I need!" Natsu snapped, "I need to find Lucy and make her fall so I can save Lisanna. Then I need to kill the Conbolts, who are THE nicest family in the world! And now I have to help you, the Icicle of Hell, create stupid soul bonds with people who are already breathing down my neck!? I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" He yelled. Natsu's voice carried through the mountain. Grey felt the snow shift beneath his feet.

"You idiot!" He snapped, He threw both hands down on to the ground, "ICE MAKE: WALL!" He called out. Power flooded out of his hands and up the mountain with surprising speed. He could see a wall of ice shoot up and stop the snow that was coming down their way.

Natsu fell onto his back in the snow, "Sorry. This is why you got ice and I got fire. I can't be on a mountain."

Grey just looked at him, "Who is Lisanna?"

Natsu didn't look at him as he sat up, "No one." He brushed snow out of his hair. He had never told anyone her name. It still hurt him to even think her name, "She's just another poor soul who got suckered into the Devil's bidding."

"Annnd…you have to save her why?" Grey questioned.

Natsu stared at the ground, "I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

"Natsuuu!" Emily came running up to the two servants, "Why are you guys all the way over here? Did you feel the ground shake? I'm pretty sure we almost had an avalanche!" She placed herself next to Natsu, "I was sooo scared!"

Natsu looked at her, "It's just snow. Get over it."

Dallas and Mikayla appeared behind them, "Why don't you protect her, Natsu?" Mikayla shoved him from the side and into Emily, "Aw, you guys look cute together!" She gushed.

Natsu pushed himself away from Emily and stood up, "I'm going to be by the fire." He announced. Grey nodded, but shot him a look saying they weren't finished with their conversation. Natsu nodded back.

XXXXXXX

Lucy met with Sister T by the Golden Gates, "Hello Sister!" She breathed out, as she landed next to her.

Sister T nodded in greeting but didn't smile. "Lucy, I saw you were with Natsu, down on Earth. Would you like to tell me what happened?" She asked.

Lucy gulped, "I hadn't been planning to meet him there…With everything that's happened, it brought back some of my memories of my human life. I loved that church. It had been a place my mother and I spent a lot of time together in." Lucy confessed, _'it's not lying if I don't tell her the whole truth.'_ She reasoned with herself.

Sister T nodded again, "What did Natsu have to say to you?"

"He asked me to tell him about my human life. He said he was curious about me." Lucy willed the colour to stay out of her cheeks.

"Lucy, be careful. I don't trust Natsu." Sister T said.

"I know you don't Sister." Lucy looked down at her feet.

Sister T's voice softened, "But you do." She placed her hand against Lucy's arm, "Lucy, you have a kind heart. You were a good person on Earth and a wonderful angel, but I ask that you please trust me."

Lucy looked into Sister T's eyes, "Then please Sister. You know so much about Lucifer's servants. Tell me how you know these things." Lucy requested.

"Very well, Lucy. To start, there is something you should know." Sister T didn't break her eye contact with Lucy, but she dropped her arm and gripped her cross, as it if it were a security blanket, "I am…was… the top Servant before Natsu. I am the She-Devil, Mira-Jane."


	8. Chapter 8

Here's a bit of Mira's history! Hope you all enjoy, and see you next time

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy took an involuntary step back, "THE She-Devil?! No! I read…She was terrible! She…she was…" Lucy trailed off. Sister T just stared and waited for the shock to subside.

"I'm not proud of it."

"No…No! You're not her!" Lucy clenched her fists, "You are not a devil! You are not!" She cried out.

"Lucy, please calm down. I will explain."

"NO! No, you lied to me!" Lucy's voice cracked as she tried to hold back the tears that were starting to form.

"Lucy, I never lied. Please! Let me explain!" Sister T choked back a sob.

"Who are you? Where is Sister T?!" Lucy held out her cross and it glowed with holy light.

"What is going on here?!" A commanding voice made both angels stop and look towards the Golden Gates. An angel Lucy had never met stood in the now open gates. Red hair flooded down to her waist and bright blue eyes flashed with determination and passion. She held herself tall.

"Erza!" Sister T said in shock.

The newest angel glared at the two girls, "I asked what is going? This is very unusual for angels to be fighting amongst each other. And threatening!" She dropped her glare to Lucy's cross. Lucy gulped and quickly stuffed it back in her robe.

"Erza, please forgive us." Sister bowed her head, "Lucy is my newest Miraculous Guardian angel. I tried to tell her my story, and she hasn't reacted well."

"Mira, you know that's always a risk." Erza placed a hand on her shoulder, "Please, allow me to join you in explaining. Perhaps I can clarify things for Lucy." She smiled slightly at Lucy, "Lucy, I presume? My name is Erza. I am one of the commanders of Heaven's army." She held her hand out to Lucy.

Lucy shakily extended her own, "It's…it's nice to meet you." She said quietly.

Erza grasped her hand and pulled her in to a tight hug, "Come, join us in the training center, and tell me exactly what's been going on. In return, I shall help explain how Mira went from being a servant of the devil to becoming an angel."

Lucy nodded, "Oh…okay."

XXXXXXX

Lucy had never been past the Golden Gates. It was a place strictly for warrior angels. The ones who constantly prepared for war with Hell. Well the rest of Heaven was peaceful and light, the training center had an energy, a power to it that Lucy couldn't place.

She looked around as angels dressed for battle sparred with each other, studied scrolls, and infused weapons with holy power. An angel screamed on the other side as a misdirected blow from a sword took of half of his wing.

Erza sighed, "Not again." She waved at a rather young looking angel with long dark blue hair, "Wendy, please go heal him. Again." The young angel nodded and ran off to assist the injured angel.

Erza stopped at a door, and opened it. It led to a room that looked strangely like a library. There were scrolls, and books, and papers everywhere. A girl with light blue hair sat a table with papers and runes strewn about her, "Lucy, meet Levy. Levy is one of our translators of demonic languages. She assists us when there are demonic summonings."

Levy looked up from her paper, "Ah! Lulu!" She pushed her chair back and tackled Lucy with a giant hug.

"Levy! I didn't know you were an angel to!" Lucy cried out in joy.

"You two know each other?" Erza questioned.

"We used to be friends when we were alive." Levy explained with a smile.

"I see. He is truly awesome to bring you together again." Erza smiled, "However, we do have some serious things to discuss." Her smile fell and she pointed a chair, "Lucy, Mira, please sit."

Levy gathered up several papers, "I'll leave you be! Lucy, come back and visit me when you can!" Lucy nodded in agreement and waved at Levy as she exited the room.

"So, from the beginning. What's going on?" Erza demanded.

Mira spoke first, "On Lucy's first mission, she ran into Natsu. He tempted her."

"I see." Erza kept her face straight, no emotion showing, "You were tempted, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded, "I…I was caught off guard." She said, "Lucifer possessed him and looked into my heart. I…things that I haven't thought about since becoming an angel came back. I wasn't prepared." She admitted.

Erza frowned, "And what's happened since? Mira has had other angels face temptation and has been successful in helping them stay on the holy path."

"It's Natsu. He keeps appearing to Lucy." Mira explained.

"Appearing to you?" Erza turned back to Lucy, "How so?"

Lucy looked up, "He's not appearing to me! We just keep running into each other!"

"Does he ask you questions about Heaven? Other angels?" Erza's gaze become more intense.

"No! Not at all! He just talks to me! He wants to know about my human life! That's it!" Lucy anxiously waved her hands in front of her face. ' _I'm blushing just talking about him! What is my problem?!'_

Mira and Erza glanced at each other, "Lucy, promise me you will not tell him anything!" Mira demanded.

"Why should I promise you anything? You're a devil!" Lucy glared.

Mira's eyes fell, "Lucy, do not judge. You don't know the whole story."

Lucy felt guilty, but anger soon overrode it.

"Lucy," Erza started, "Let us explain. After that, I will respect whatever reaction you choose to have, but you must know the whole story."

Lucy nodded and sat back in her seat.

"This is about 220 years ago now." Mira started, "I must have been around eleven years old at the time. I had a younger sister and brother. Our parents had both passed away, and it was up to me to provide. I took whatever jobs I could find to protect them. I love them with all of my being." She took a breath.

"When I was eleven, a church nearby had an exorcism go wrong. They promised us shelter and food if I assisted them in removing the demon from the church. Things had gone so wrong" Her eyes glazed over as the memories over took her. "The priests and nuns were all killed. I was all alone. Or so I thought. My little sister, Lisanna, had followed me in. I was reading the passage from the bible that was supposed to banish the demon. I was doing the best I could. I heard a scream and my sister was wrenched from her hiding spot and thrown against a wall. She screamed so loud. I'll never forget the horrible sounds of her little broken body getting thrown around. I thought for sure she was dead." She took another deep breath, "You'll never know the heartbreak and horror you feel when you see someone you care about die in such a horrible way. At that moment, I knew I would do anything to save her. That's when Lucifer appeared. He said he would save Lisanna, and give me the power to protect my family. I signed that contract without a moments hesitation. I had to save her." Lucy could see the pain in Mira's grey eyes.

"I remember the day. I felt power like I had never felt before. I jumped from my spot and I attacked the demon. I killed it with my bare hands and then I absorbed the demonic power. Any demon I killed, I would absorb their powers. It made me more powerful. I revelled in the ability to be in charge of someone's life. It was a feeling like I had never known." Mira took a breath, "Lisanna remembers none of this. She woke up alone in the church. When you sign a contract with Lucifer, you become his servant. You cannot be seen in the human world unless you are on a job that requires it. It was heartbreaking, but beautiful. I was able to watch as they grew up. I was able to watch as they protected and relied on each other, and finally as they both fell in love and got married."

"If you liked it so much, why are you an angel then?" Lucy snapped.

"Because I didn't read the contract, Lucy. When I sold my soul, I also traded in Lisanna's." Mira revealed,

"You traded your sisters soul?!" Lucy gaped, "Why would you do that?!"

"Lucy, I didn't read the contract. It happens with every contract. Lucifer takes one soul, yours, to kill. And another to 'encourage' you to continue killing. That's why I have everyone call me Sister T. The T stands for torture. I was saved by Erza. But Lisanna's soul is still being held and tortured every day. I never want to forget why I let Erza save me. The stronger of an angel I become, the closer I get to saving Lisanna.

"What's the one contract where he only took one soul?" Lucy asked.

"Lisanna had a fiancé before she married. She fell very sick and wasn't getting better. He sold his soul to protect her. He loved her more than anything, and since Lucifer already had the soul he could use against Natsu, he didn't bother taking a second one."

"That's so sad…" Lucy said, "Wait…Natsu was Lisanna's fiancé?!" her heart clenched and she felt her cheeks burn, "No. Natsu doesn't have a fiancé!" She laughed.

Mira nodded slowly, "Not anymore, Lucy, but he did. He and Lisanna fell in love at a young age and were engaged to be married. When she fell sick, Natsu sold his soul to protect her. He loved her, Lucy. He would do anything to protect her."

"No…You're lying." Lucy said quietly. In the back of her mind, she knew she was being ridiculous. She had barely known Natsu for a few days!

"You know angels can't lie." Mira spoke softly. She saw the hurt on Lucy's face and knew she had fallen for the pink haired devil.

"Angels can't, but you're a devil!" Lucy cried. She focused her mind and the floor below opened sending her flying through the sky.

"LUCY!" Mira cried out, after the girl.

"Let her go, Mira. It's a lot to take in." Erza placed a hand on her shoulder. Mira nodded, and watched as Lucy flew away.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for all the reviews! :D Really made my day, so I decided to post 2 chapters for you! Hope you enjoy

XXXXXXX

Lucy rocketed through the clouds, anger buzzing in her ears. ' _How could Sister T lie to me like that?!'_ she thought, ' _I thought we were friends! She knows everything about my human life and she couldn't be bothered to tell me she works for the devil?!'_ she continued to fly, causing clouds to swirl around her as she passed through them. _'Maybe you're not mad at Sister T.'_ a small voice said, ' _Maybe you're angry because Natsu had what you always wanted as a human.'_

"No! No, I'm not jealous!" Lucy said out loud, "I am happy being an angel! I love it!"

'Are you really? You had so much you wanted to experience…and never have.' She could feel the little bolt of doubt shoot through her core. She shook her head trying to clear it of the ridiculous thoughts.

"This is so ridiculous!" she muttered. She turned around, and flew in the opposite direction, towards the small church she had last seen Natsu at.

She touched ground right in front of the church, and gulped nervously before entering. The feeling of peace washed over her and she felt her nerves ease. She saw the box she had left earlier, still sitting where she had dropped it. Still unopened.

'Natsu didn't open it?' She thought, slightly impressed. She sat on the floor and pulled the box to her and opened it. Inside, it was full of letters, trinkets and an old doll. She picked up the doll and held it close. "Hello. It's been a long time." She held it tightly. She breathed out and placed her back in the box. She pulled out the communication coin and placed it in the box, "I will not tempted." She whispered.

At that moment, she felt a cold wind blow against her back. Before she could turn around, she was thrown face first into the ground and something landed on her, pinning her to the ground.

"SERIOUSLY, YOU STUPID STRIPPER!" Someone shouted, "WHAT THE HELL IS HER DEAL!?"

"OW! NATSU, YOU MORON! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SHOVE ME THROUGH THE DOOR WAY TOO!" another voice yelled back.

"Owwww!" Lucy moaned.

"What the hell did you throw me on, idiot?!"

"I didn't throw you on anything!"

"Get off of me!" Lucy yelled into the floor.

The two voices went silent, then the pressure was removed from Lucy's back. She sat up turned around, a glare plastered across her face, ready to yell at them for being so careless.

"Lucy? What are you doing here?" Natsu stared at her in surprise, all his anger seemingly forgotten.

"Lucy? This is Lucy?" A boy with raven hair looked at her. His was in his underwear.

"Put some clothes on, please!" Lucy adverted her eyes, her face red.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" The other boy quickly dove for Natsu's pile of rags and pulled out a shabby blanket.

"Don't use my blanket!" Natsu grabbed the blanket away from him, and pulled out a pair of pants and shirt.

"Sorry, Luce!" He smiled, "Lucy, meet Grey. Grey, this is Lucy." Natsu introduced.

Grey observed Natsu's sudden change in temperament, and held out his hand to Lucy, "Hi, Lucy. I hear you almost killed my boy."

Lucy shook Greys hand, "I…I didn't mean to…!" She said quickly, "Lucifer…" She started.

Grey winked at her, "It's okay, I have to try to not kill him on a regular basis myself."

Lucy laughed a bit, feeling more at ease.

"Grey is a servant to." Natsu explained.

"You're a servant to?" Lucy repeated, looking at Grey.

He nodded, "We don't get to make a lot of mortal friends. Just assume anyone you meet through Natsu or myself is a servant."

"Do you have fire powers to?" Lucy questioned.

Grey laughed, "No way. My powers are WAY cooler than that."

"You wish." Natsu muttered.

"What was that?" Grey turned on Natsu very suddenly. Lucy had a feeling she should duck.

"You heard me! You wish your powers were as awesome as mine are!" Natsu tried to light his fists on fire, forgetting Lucy had purified the room earlier. "The fuck? ...Dammit Lucy!" he growled.

Lucy had to hold back a giggle. He looked so cute when he was angry. She immediately blushed and reminded herself not to be tempted.

"Hah!" Grey laughed, "Guess you're out of fire power buddy!" His hands glowed and he slammed one fist into the palm of his other, "Ice make: hammer!" He yelled. The tiniest little poof of frost exploded above his hand, and vanished, "What…the hell?" He tried again, with the same result.

"Lucy purified the place." Natsu explained before flopping down onto his pile of rags.

"You purified…what?" Grey looked at her, confused.

"It's the first step when you learn to harness holy light. You have to change the energy in the area. Remove the bad, negative energies and make room for the positive." She explained.

"Interesting…" Grey mumbled. He saw Natsu out of the corner of his eye watching Lucy intently.

"Yea. It's harder than it looks." She smiled.

"What are you doing here, Lucy?" Natsu asked from his pile.

"I…I…no reason! I just forgot to put the box away!" She shut the lid quickly and shoved the box behind her.

"That reminds me, you never showed me what was in it." Natsu crawled across the floor towards Lucy.

"I never promised to show you anything!" She sat on top of the box, hoping Natsu would stop.

He didn't. Grey watched as Natsu tackled her with an evil grin. Lucy screamed as Natsu made contact and knocked her off the box. He held her in place with one arm and fought with the other to extract the box.

"Natsu!" Lucy tried to focus her energy to purify.

"Nuh uh! I learned from last time!" He grinned. With his one around her waist, he moved his fingers across her rib cage.

"Ah! No! No stop!" She laughed.

"Let me see the box!" Natsu demanded.

"No!" Lucy giggled.

Grey watched the exchange happen. He had seen Natsu with a lot of different women, but never like this.

Lucy opened her eyes and saw how close Natsu was to her. Her eyes flicked to his lips. ' _If…if I wasn't an angel, I could kiss him. Right now_.' She thought. Natsu licked his lips nervously.

"Hey, Natsu. Sorry to ruin the moment, but we have to get back. They'll be awake soon." Greys voice managed to dampen all the senses Lucy had awoken in him. He unwrapped his arm from around Lucy.

Lucy sat up and brushed her hair back, "Actually, could I borrow Natsu for a few more minutes? I want to talk to him." She asked.

Grey nodded, "Okay, but hurry it up." He opened a door to a snowy mountain. Lucy could see the sun rising in the distance, and then the door closed.

Natsu looked at her feeling nervous. _'I almost kissed an angel. That for sure would have killed me._ ' He thought. ' _Would have been worth it_.' He decided almost instantly. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Uhm…"She couldn't figure out how to word her question. She thought about it a moment.

"C'mon, Lucy. I'm on the edge of my seat. What's up?" He asked.

"If…If you found out something about someone you cared about, and it's really, really bad. Would you be able to forgive them?" She asked. She didn't know why she was asking Natsu, of all people, what she should do with her feelings about Mira, but she had a feeling he would be able to help her.

"If I found out something bad?" He repeated, "I'm a servant of the devil Lucy. If I find out something bad, I've usually done worse."

She looked at him. He didn't seem upset, or angry. He was just stating a fact. He had done worse. Had Lucy done worse? She thought back to ever since she had first met Sister T…Or Mira she guessed she should start calling her.

"I…I don't think I've done worse." She said quietly. Natsu looked at her. Her head was bowed and she seemed sad and confused.

"Don't be like that, Lucy." He told her, "Angels shouldn't be sad." He smiled at her.

"I don't know what to do." She admitted, "I love her. She's like a sister to me. And I just found out something horrible about her past. I don't know if I can move past this." Lucy clenched her fists.

"Lucy, if you're asking me about forgiveness, I can't help you there. But what I can tell you, is this." She looked at Natsu expectantly, "Everyone has a past. Some people's past is more colourful than others, and some people's past comes back to haunt them. Trust me, I know. The important thing is that people change. They're not the same as they were in the past. You can either love her for who she is now, or hate her for who she was then."

Lucy thought about this, "That makes sense." She said thoughtfully.

"You're talking about Mira, right?" He asked.

"I…Yes, how did you know?"

"I saw her helping you the first night we met."

"She was a horrible killer." Lucy felt her composure start to slip again.

"She did what her contract said to do." Natsu was again, simply stating a fact. Lucy felt herself getting angry again.

"So what about the contact!? She had a choice didn't she!? She could have repented. She could…she could have done something!"

Natsu looked at her. Her face was tinged red and her eyes shone with anger and hurt. "Lucy," He said, "I know it's hard not to judge us because of what we do, but in case you hadn't noticed, Mira is an angel now. She got out of her contract. She's got to be the only one to ever do it."

Lucy took a deep breath, "I know. I know! But why couldn't she tell me? I thought…I thought all angels were honest!" She cried.

Natsu watched as she hastily wiped tears away with the sleeve of her robe. He felt a tug at his heart that he hadn't felt since he been with Lisanna. He couldn't help it. He grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. "Angels are honest. They are the most honest of God's creations, Lucy. Don't be sad. Please, go talk to Mira. You'll feel better." He let her go right after he finished speaking, "I have to go, Lucy. Use the communication crystal if you need to talk, okay?" He opened a door and jumped through.

Lucy watched as the door closed, leaving her alone once again. She felt even more confused this time. 'What's happening to me…what are these feelings?' she thought as he left. Without realizing what she was doing, she opened the box, and picked the crystal back up. 'Just incase.' She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

Natsu stepped through the door way, and promptly threw himself in the snow. "Gah! It burns!" He yelled into the cold ground.

Grey watched as Natsu ripped his shirt off and then lay in the snow, "Uh…everything alright?" He questioned.

Natsu looked up, "You thought holy light was bad? Try holy tears. Shit, that hurts!" he grumbled. He finally peeled himself away from the cold ground and sat up. The scar from the holy light Lucy had caused before was almost healed, but it still shone in the early morning sun. Above it, on his chest, were new, painful looking burns that had already begun to blister.

"Whoa, holy tears? What'd you do to the poor girl!?" Grey gasped.

"I didn't do anything!" Natsu snapped, "She was sad, and so I gave her a hug. That's it."

Grey smirked, "You're sure that's all that happened?" he teased.

"Why are you insinuating that I am some kind of pervert?" Natsu glared.

"You almost kissed an angel. I saw it, dude. You're completely in love with her, and you have a deal with the devil…"

"I am not in love with Lucy!" Natsu interrupted. He pulled his shirt back on, forgetting about the holy damp spots on the chest. "OW! Not again!" He ripped it off and lit on fire, "Think you can keep burning me, do ya?!" He said to the shirt. He watched in satisfaction as it burned. Grey hung his head and attempted not sigh.

"You're an idiot." He finally said.

"What are you talking about?" Natsu looked up from his victorious burning.

"You. Are. In. Love. With. Her." He said slowly, "It's so obvious. I saw how you look at her. I saw how you interact with her. And she is so in love with you."

Natsu froze, and then looked away, "I'm not in love with her, Grey. Do I like her? Sure. She seems cool, but I am not, and I repeat not, in love with her."

"Double negative, Natsu." Grey kept one eye on the tent, and then proceeded to make mini ice sculptures with his power. He created a mini version of Lucy, and tossed it to Natsu. Natsu held the small sculpture in his hands. Grey watched how delicately he handled it.

Natsu eyed the small figurine carefully. It was an exact likeness of Lucy. Just at the thought of her, he felt his muscles relax and his heart rate speed up.

"Look at how you react just seeing a likeness of her." Grey tried again, "You are into her."

Natsu thought a moment of all the choices he had to make. He had to go back, and kill the Conbolts, but first he had to hand Lucy over to Lucifer. She had vowed no one would hurt them while she was around, so clearly, she had to go first. And once she was handed over, and the family was collected, he and the rest of his friends would all be free to go. And on top of that, he would have Lisanna back. He would have another chance to be with Lisanna.

But Lucy. It was a forbidden love. If he made her fall, would he be allowed to catch her? Would she want to join the devil to be with him? She was an angel. Why would she give up her place in Heaven, to join him in a crumbling church?

He melted the small figure in his hands. He had too much riding on this. There was only one decision to make, and for once, he wouldn't be selfish.

"I have to hand over Lucy." He whispered. "All of Fairy Tail's freedom is resting on this. I have to free Lisanna. I have to. I can't let Lucy distract me. I have a contract to fill."

Grey nodded. He hadn't been expecting this kind of reaction, "Okay." Was all he said.

Natsu looked at him, "I'm going need your help. And if you tell anybody I asked, I will burn you so bad, your ice will turn to steam for the rest of eternity."

Grey nodded again, "What do you need me to do?" He asked.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Lucy placed the box back behind the tapestry and wiped her eyes. She spread her wings and started a slow, careful flight back to Heaven. She would speak to Mira, she decided, as well as Erza. She would find out everything she could about Mira's past, and then she would forgive her.

She took deep breaths as she neared Heaven, and tried to control her nerves. She lightly touched down, and walked towards the golden gates. They were closed. She banged on them, not caring that she was disturbing the choir. "Mira! Erza!" She called, "Please open up! I'm…I want to talk with you!" she waited a few moments before knocking again, "Erza! Mira! Levy! Anyone, please open up! I need to speak with Erza and Mira!" She called again.

The gate opened a couple of inches and the blue haired healer from before looked through, "I'm not allowed to let you in, but if you wait, I'll go get Erza!" Lucy didn't have time to answer as the gate shut again. Moments later, it opened again and a much taller angel peered through.

"Lucy!" The gate swung open, and Erza pulled Lucy into a one armed hug, "I'm relieved you came back so soon. Please, come." She spun on her heel and walked ahead of Lucy. Lucy followed her quietly to the same room they had been in only hours earlier.

Mira was seated, with her head down, but she shot up when Lucy entered, "Lucy!" She cried. Lucy had intended to be in control, quiet, and ask questions before letting go of her anger, but Natsu's words played through her mind.

She threw her arms around Mira, "I'm so sorry I reacted the way I did! I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."

Mira hugged her back, "I forgive you, Lucy. Will you forgive me for hiding my former self from you?" Lucy nodded into her shoulder.

"I'm pleased this was resolved so quickly." Erza smiled, "Now, sit down. I believe we owe Lucy more of an explanation." Lucy let go of Mira and sat across from her. This time, she was ready to listen.

"First, I will explain some things about what servants do." Mira started, "When you first sell your soul, you are granted certain powers. The first of which is usually memory manipulation."

"Memory manipulation?" Lucy repeated.

Mira nodded, "The reason Lucifer is collecting souls is to create an army to move against Heaven. In order for the souls to be battle ready, they must be full of negative energies. What a servant does is create a bond with the person. That way when they turn on them to kill them and collect their soul, the person is full of confusion, betrayal, anger and hate. That creates a stronger, more loyal soul to Lucifer. The stronger the soul is, the better powers you can trade them for."

Erza remained quiet, and Lucy looked aghast, "That…that's terrible!"

"It is. The stronger your bond is with the person the better the soul is to collect. This is done in one of two ways. There's memory manipulation, where you manipulate the memories to include yourself, and you force a strong bond to be created. It's usually strong enough after a few days of memory manipulation. Or you can have an organic bond. An organic bond is one created without the use of memory manipulation. This is why I say Natsu cannot be trusted. He is the only servant that relies on organic bonds. They are more powerful, but harder to create. For instance, the family you saved from Natsu before. He had been living with them for at least a year under the guise of being a foster child. He had 'moved out' a week before he was to kill them. He's one of the top servants because of what he's willing to put himself through to gain the souls.

Lucy nodded, a little overwhelmed with the information, "And what about you? You killed masses! You didn't create bonds, did you?"

"Fear is a very powerful emotion." She said, "And that's what I thrived on. The fear of the people I killed. I would kill hundreds of people at a time." She shuddered, "My soul count began to drop. As villages turned into cities, it became harder for me to kill that many at once. Lucifer summoned me. With Lucifer, no news is good news. If there's news, it's always bad. That is how I learned about selling Lisanna's soul. When I was summoned, he promised me he would free her. He would end my contract, and free her. All I had to do was destroy the most holy places on Earth." She took a deep breath, "My soul count hit a record high with the amount of people I had killed." She looked to Erza.

"That's where I came in." Erza took over, "We had managed to salvage the places Mira had tried to destroy in the past, but we had to stop her. Archangel Michael entrusted that task to me. We had a fierce battle. Mira was, and still is incredibly strong." Erza looked grim as she remembered the details of their meeting, "Mira was not the warm person you see before you. She was cold and angry and ready to kill." Lucy gulped. Mira looked ashamed, "We fought steady for days. I finally caught Mira off guard. I was ready to kill her for everything she had done."

"Why didn't you?" Lucy asked. She turned to Mira, "Not that I want you dead!" She back tracked.

Mira laughed, "It's okay, Lucy. I thought the same thing."

Erza continued, "When I had my sword at her neck, Mira asked me to save her sister's soul. It was then I saw through the creature she had become. She repented and I accepted her into Heaven's army. She's grown to be one of the strongest angels we have."

"I'll help you save Lisanna's soul!" Lucy declared. Mira looked at her with wide eyes, "I promise, Mira!"

Mira started to tear up, "Thank you, Lucy."

Erza smiled, "Well, Lucy. It turns out we will have to begin training you as a warrior."

"Wh…What?" Lucy sputtered, "A…a warrior?! I've only done one job as a miraculous guardian! I can't be a warrior!"

Erza and Mira smiled at eachother, "Lucy, the only difference between a miraculous guardian angel, and a warrior angel is that the miraculous guardians go out regularly to save others and warrior angels train behind a gate waiting for the big war." Erza explained.

"But…I can't be in a war! I'm…I'm just Lucy!" She waved her hands in front of her.

"Lucy, you are the strongest angel Mira has at her disposal. Let us train you to be battle ready. When we go for Lisanna, you will be prepared for whatever we may face." Erza offered again.

Lucy looked between the two angels. One was hopeful, and one was determined. "I'll do it." She agreed.

"Excellent. We will begin our training in three days' time." Erza stated.

XXXXXXXXXX

"You're sure that's what you heard?" Mikayla asked Emily.

"Yes! I overheard Grey and Natsu talking this morning, and Natsu likes me! Grey was trying to convince him he's in love with me! Love is a bit soon, but he did say he liked me!" Emily excitedly giggled.

"You guys will make an adorable couple!" Mikayla announced, "You know, it's so obvious he likes you!"

Emily's eyes brightened, "You think so?" She grinned.

"Oh, definitely. The way he's always having to move away from you because he's nervous? It's so cute." Mikayla grinned back.

"He's so cute, isn't he?" Emily sighed happily. The boys were taking down the tent, getting ready for the next day worth of hiking, and the two girls were taking the opportunity to relax a bit and gossip.

"Although," Mikayla started slowly, "I thought you liked Grey at the start of the trip?"

Emily thought a moment, "Yea, I sort of did. He's pretty cute to, but when Natsu joined us at the start…Oh yes please!" She laughed.

Mikayla laughed as well, "And how had the trip been with Tomas? He's been all over you!"

Emily frowned, "Yea, he has been. It's weird. I mean, we had a bit of a fling last month, but we agreed nothing was going to happen past that…Why's he being so weird?"

The girls thought for a moment, "I bet he's jealous of Natsu." Mikayla finally reasoned.

"Ugh, just my luck. Two boys at once!" Emily looked over at Natsu and sighed happily. Pictures of wedding dresses and pink haired babies filled her mind.

Xxxxx

"Okay, Grey. You sure your bonds are strong enough?" Natsu whispered as he tugged on the rope holding the tent up.

Grey nodded, "Yep. We can take care of this today, collect and go home."


	11. Chapter 11

So sorry for the late update! I hate taking so long between updates! Work has been absolutely crazy! A bit of a shorter chapter, but I hope you enjoy!:)

Ch.11

The snow started to pick up and the temperature began to drop.

"Natsu, I'm so cold!" Emily tried to grasp his arm as the group hiked up the snowy mountain.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you climbed up a mountain!" He wrenched his arm away from her. A flash of determination lit in her eyes. She tried again, and successfully managed to get a hold of his arm. He looked at her, and rolled his eyes, ' _Just be patient. She'll be dead soon…'_ his eyes widened in shock, ' _that's the most depressing thing I've ever thought. I've been working for the devil for too long.'_

"Natsu," Emily tried talking to him again, "I was wondering if I could speak to you!" She squeaked from beneath her scarf.

Natsu tightened his black scarf around his neck and let out a huff, but nodded his head. He was distracted with thoughts of Lisanna and Lucy.

Emily held tightly to his arm, and forced him to stop. He eyed the rest of the group as they walked further and further ahead of them, "What's up, Emily?" He said.

"Well, uhm…" She was positive her cheeks would be bright red if they weren't already red from the cold.

"Spit it out! We'll lose them if we don't catch up!" Natsu pointed out, slightly angry.

"Well, the thing is…" She gulped. Why was this so hard? "I…uh…"

"Any day now." He rolled his eyes. He knew he'd be fine if he got lost, but he couldn't exactly take Emily through a door way to Hell, nor could he steal the soul Grey was meant to collect.

"The thing is… I… I think I'm in love with you!" She spat out quickly.

Natsu stared at her, her confession catching him completely off guard.

Emily gulped, ' _No going back now, girl. Just do it!'_ She threw herself against Natsu and pressed her lips against his.

XXXX

"Where'd Natsu and Emily go?" Tomas questioned, looking around.

"No idea! Maybe we lost them!" Grey called back through the snow.

"Well let's turn around and find them!" Tomas motioned to Mikayla and Dallas to follow them.

' _Natsu, if I do not collect today, I will personally kill you.'_ Grey thought angrily as he followed the rest of the group back towards Natsu and Emily.

He wasn't watching where he was going because of the thoughts of ways in which he would kill Natsu for putting off his collecting. He walked into Tomas's back, "Ow! Why'd we stop?" He felt Tomas shaking and then he saw it.

Emily wrapped around Natsu kissing him, and Natsu looking as though he was in shock, unable to move.

"What the fuck is going on?!" Tomas yelled.

Emily pulled away from Natsu, her eyes wide, "I…Tomas!"

"What the hell Emily!? What about US!?" He demanded.

Emily's face changed from shocked to stubborn, "We had a fling Tomas! That was it! Remember?! A FLING. That's all you wanted it to be!"

Tomas angrily grabbed Emily, "I was an idiot! I didn't know what I wanted then! This trip was supposed to bring us together and make it better! You were supposed to fall in love with me!"

"Too little too late Tomas!" She shoved his hands back at him, "You had your chance and you didn't take it. Natsu and I are in love so deal with it!" She stepped back to Natsu and grabbed his arm again.

Natsu shook his head, "We're what?!" he choked out. His head snapped back and forth between the two.

"In love!" Emily grabbed his arm again, "It's okay! I heard your confession to Grey!"

"My…what?" Natsu stared at her confused.

"It's okay, Natsu. I accept your feelings." She moved her hands down and grasped one of his in both hands.

He looked at Grey, "If you're waiting for a perfect moment, this is it." Greys eyes widened in realization.

"What do you mean a perfect moment?!" Tomas shoved Grey aside, "There is no perfect moment! This is a terrible, shitty fucking moment!" His voice carried, and the snow shifted. Everyone looked up to see a huge wall of snow sliding down towards them.

Emily was frozen in fear. Dallas and Mikayla grabbed onto her, and tried to grab Tomas as well, but the snow over took them. Grey held his hand out and created a barrier of ice, trapping them beneath the snow. With his other hand, he held out the communication crystal. It grew brighter and brighter in his hand. Three small balls of light flew out of the snow and into the crystal.

"Only three?" He sighed. It would have to be enough he decided. He didn't even try to save the fourth soul. Heaven could have that person. He turned to open a door to go home, when he heard a sound behind him.

"You drag me here to save your ass, I get involved in some weird memory manipulation and a screwed up love triangle I have no interest in, and you're just going to leave me!?" Natsu spat out as he tried to unbury himself from the snow.

"Don't be such a drama queen." Grey sighed, "Use your heat and melt the snow."

Natsu stopped what he was doing, "That's actually a really smart idea." He admitted. With a laugh of joy, he released a wave of fire. The snow around him melted, letting him go free. It also uncovered the poor victims. Natsu stared at Emily's pale face and felt his stomach clench. "We can't leave them here like this." He said finally.

Grey looked at Mikayla and Dallas. They were still holding hands, Mikayla's other hand was wrapped around Emily's. He thought about Juvia. He felt sick, "I don't even remember what I sold my soul for, but this isn't worth it." He opened a door that led to the camp where Natsu first joined them. "We'll take them there, lay them in the tent. Everyone will assume they just died of hypothermia."

"Stop right there!" Both Natsu and Grey spun around in shock. An angel stood before them. Her scarlet hair flowed down to her waist. She held a sword in one hand. On one side of her, stood Lucy.

"You're too late crazy angel lady. We already collected their souls." Grey held out his glowing crystal.

"I'm not like the other angels." Erza kept her composure, "I allowed you to kill these poor innocent people so I could show Lucy how to perform a miracle."

Grey and Natsu looked at each other, and then back to Erza and Lucy, and then to eachother.

"Portal?" Natsu suggested.

"Portal." Grey agreed. He threw his hand out to open a door. A stream of light flew by and singed his hand. He whipped it back to his chest, "What the hell was that?!"

"That was me." Lucy glared.

Grey and Natsu felt their jaws drop a little. She wasn't the fun, sweet angel from before. She had a different attitude about her now. She glowed with holy energy, and her eyes were hard and unyielding.

"Luce…" Natsu stared.

"Don't call me that." She glared. ' _Don't let him get to you. You have to save these souls! You have to save them!'_ she thought desperately.

Grey looked at his burned hand. He tried to create an ice weapon, anything that would help him keep these souls and survive the beating he knew for sure he didn't want to get from the red headed angel. His hand fizzled and smoked. It was a weird feeling. He panicked and tried again, pouring everything he had into it. More smoke.

"You've been burned with holy light." Erza explained, "Your powers are useless now."

Grey looked to Natsu, "What do we do?" He asked desperately.

Natsu glanced at Lucy, then to Erza. "I'll make you a deal." He said.

"We serve Heaven! We don't make deals with the minions of Hell!" Lucy answered.

"Minions of Hell? Seriousy?" Natsu tried not to laugh, "Listen, we'll give you the souls on one condition."

The red headed angel nodded, giving Natsu the okay to continue, "Beat us in a fight, we'll hand over the souls. If we win, we get Lucy."

"What?!" Lucy gasped, "You can't expect to make a deal for an angel!"

"Lucy, an angels first duty is to save the life of a human!" Erza nodded to Natsu, "We accept your deal. However, I feel I must warn you," Light surrounded her, so bright they had to look away, "I am the one who defeated the She-Devil, Mira-Jane!" The light faded away, revealing a battle ready Erza. Her armor hugged her body, leaving the stomach bare the skirt came down to her ankles. Her wings were now metal and her holy power grew even more intense.

"Natsu," Grey said patiently.

Natsu gulped, "Yea?"

"If we survive this, I will kill you."

"If we survive this, I'll let you."

Lucy stared in awe, "This is what a Warrior looks like." She said out loud.

"Lucy, stay back. I can handle these two." Erza held her swords up, "Servants of Lucifer, prepare yourselves!"

Natsu looked to Grey, "You're completely useless. Go away." He turned back to Erza, "I'm all fired up!"


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for all the positive reviews for the last chapter! I'm so sorry I am taking so long getting updates, I am aiming for a chapter a week and it is not working out! haha :) Hope you all enjoy this new chapter!

XXXXX

Heat surrounded Natsu, but he didn't call up the flames just yet. He had to see how powerful this angel really was. Had she really beaten Mira? He had to test her for himself. They flew towards each other so quickly, neither Lucy nor Grey could see it. Flashes of light reflected off of Erza's swords as they sliced through the air.

"You're pretty fast, I would have thought all that extra armor would have weighed you down." Natsu smirked after jumping back.

"Don't underestimate holy armor, Natsu Dragneel." Erza flew into the air, "Heaven's Wheel!" She called out. More swords appeared in midair, circling around her.

"Oh shit!" Natsu took several steps back, trying to give himself some space between him and the holy swords flying his way, "FLAME ROAR" Fire bellowed out of his mouth and met the swords head on. "Heh! How'd you like that!" He gloated as the swords evaporated in the flame.

"So, you traded your soul for fire." Erza stated with a small smile.

"Obviously." He let flames surround both his fists, "And now that I know my fire can melt your weapons, you're through!"

"So you think!" Light flowed over her body again, and when it cleared, she was in a different set of armor. Her hair was pulled up in pig tails and a staff was in her hand, "Flame Empress Armor!"

"Flame…What?!" Natsu looked at Grey, "Can she do that?!"

Grey nodded, "Of course she can, idiot. You didn't make any rules." He silently laughed to himself, enjoying the fact that Natsu was going to get beaten to a pulp.

"Well, then! I guess I can turn the heat up!" He grinned and focused his flames, increasing his power. Fire engulfed his body, and he took off toward Erza again. She grinned and met him head on. The powerful blows and the heat coming from both began melting the snow all around.

Erza blocked an attack from Natsu and continued to push forward, keeping him off balance, "Holy fire slicer!" She brought her staff down in arc of flame towards Natsus head. He blocked with an arm as he dove towards the side.

"ARGH!" He landed and held his arm close to his body, "Damn it!" He cursed. He barely had time to get the words out before Erza's foot connected with his side, kicking him over. She held the end of her staff at his throat.

"Well? Have you had enough?" She demanded. Natsu grimaced, and craned his neck, trying to get away from the holy energy of the sword.

XXXX

"Ugh… what happened?" Tomas grasped his head in his hands. He tried organize his thoughts before opening his eyes.

"Tomas." A called out.

"Huh?" He held still. He heard the voice again, "Dallas? Is that you?" He finally opened his eyes to look around. His eyes widened in horror. "What…What's going on!?" He was looking at four bodies on the ground. His eyes passed over Mikayla and Dallas, and landed on Emily. "EMILY!" He shouted. He tried to move, but he was frozen on the spot. "Em…ily…" His voice caught in his throat, "Wake up." He begged. He knew it was useless, but he had to try. "Em! Wake up! Dallas! Mikayla!" He cried.

"It hurts, doesn't it?" He nodded, not noticing how strange it was that he was hearing voices, "Knowing that the last person Emily wanted to be with was not you, but Natsu Dragneel."

Tomas clenched his fists in his hair, "How could she do that to me?!" He said out loud, "She was supposed to fall for me!"

"I can take your pain away, Tomas. I can help you get revenge on Natsu Dragneel for killing them." The voice promised.

"Nat…Natsu didn't kill them…An avalanche over took us." He argued.

"He stole the girl you love. He killed her. If it wasn't for him, she would never have been in the way of the avalanche." The voice sounded very sure of itself.

"That…That's right." Tomas's eyes landed on the fourth body. His. "Him. Because of him, we are all dead! Did he survive?!" Anger started to cloud his vision. A paper appeared by his hand.

"I can give you life. I will help you fulfill your dreams. Your future. Let me help you." The voice persuaded.

"I….What can you do to help me?" Tomas asked.

"Let me show you what I can make you capable of." A light flashed, and Tomas awoke, in his body staring up at the sky. However, the sight above him was unexpected. A woman wearing a skimpy red outfit and a staff was flying above him, attacking none other than Natsu. And Natsu… He was on fire?!

He pulled himself together and shakily stood up. There was Grey, also watching the battle, and shouting at Natsu. There was a blonde girl. She also had wings, "What is this…" He wondered.

XXXX

Lucy and Grey watched, from opposite sides of the battle. Grey was clutching the stone in his hands, watching intently, trying to find some strategy to beat the new angel. Her attacks were flawless, and her power level was extremely high. Natsu had sweat pouring down his face, and anyone could see he was out classed. "C'mon flame brain! We need these souls!" He yelled out.

"You need these souls! I do not!" Natsu managed to get out.

"Correction; These humans need their souls." Erza transformed again, back into her angelic form. The armor was gone, replaced by a simple robe. Her wings stretched behind her, and in her hand was a simple sword.

"Give…Giving up?" Natsu laughed under the blade. He could feel the point touch his throat every time he moved.

"I would hardly even call this a challenge." She stated, "You have been beaten. Hand over the souls, as we have agreed."

Natsu sucked in a breath, determined to get in one last attack. He caught site of Lucy, standing behind Erza, and behind her, Tomas. "To…Tomas!?" He gaped.

"Don't try to fool me." Erza pushed the blade into his throat.

"Lu…Lucy!" Tomas was behind her, looking confused and angry. In his hands he held a contract. He looked at the bodies of his friends, and then the contract and then at Lucy.

"TOMAS!" Grey shouted, "Don't do it, man!" Tomas' hand shook.

"Wha….What are you?!" He shrank back.

At the new voice, Erza pulled her blade from Natsu's throat, and stared at the new comer, "Who are you?!" She demanded.

"I…I….Who are you!?" He shook. Grey tried to approach him, but Tomas stepped back, "I ASKED WHAT YOU ARE!" He shouted.

"I'm a …." Grey trailed off, unsure of how to respond.

"We're wizards!" Natsu answered for him. Both Grey and the angels looked at him like he was an idiot, "What?" He asked.

"You're…You're wizards?! Magic doesn't exsist!" Tomas argued, ' _I'm going crazy…We're too high up. I'm hallucinating. That's got to be it.'_

' _I can grant you power to kill Natsu. I can…'_ The voice trailed off when the blonde angel spoke.

"We're not wizards, he's just an idiot." Lucy said, "Who are you?" Her calm voice and holy presence washed over Tomas the second she spoke. He felt his anger dissipate and he felt calm and peaceful.

"Well, it seems as though Lucy has a gift." Erza smiled.

"What kind of gift?" Natsu asked, curious as to what Erza was talking about.

"She's got a very gentle soul. I was unsure if she would be able to create miracles, and save souls the way we would need her to perform as a warrior. However, she has already saved an angry soul from being sold to Lucifer.

The three of them watched as Lucy spoke with Tomas. "Man, I feel so calm…What's she doing to him?" Grey dropped to his knees. He hadn't felt this level of calm since he had sold his soul.

"I feel it as well. What you are feeling is holy protection. Watch what happens to the contract in his hand." Erza pointed to the scroll Tomas was holding. It was smoking and curling at the edges.

Natsu cringed. He felt nothing besides sick and sweaty from his fight with the angel.

"What…What are you?" Tomas asked again, much calmer this time, "I…I haven't felt like this Emily first confessed to me..." He smiled, and rubbed his eyes.

"I'm an angel, Tomas." Lucy smiled, "And I will save Emily. I promise." Both looked at the three bodies on the ground.

"She's been dead for at least 20 minutes, Lucy. She'll need a miracle." He said sadly. He choked back a sob, "I can't believe she's dead. I never…I never…" he broke down in tears.

A memory resurfaced. Lucy remembered that very feeling when her mother had unexpectedly passed away. She felt her heart break for the man in front of her. "Tomas," She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Heaven will grant you a miracle." She closed her eyes and focused her holy light. She probed the energies around her before focusing in on the stone in Greys hand. She threw her hand out and a beam of holy light focused on the stone.

Grey dropped it, "Ouch!" He held his hand to his chest, "What the hell was that?" The stone was shaking violently on the ground, as though it were fighting to hold onto the souls within. He kicked it over to Natsu, "Grab it!"

Natsu picked the stone up. It stopped shaking. Lucy turned her light on Natsu, without opening her eyes, "Release the souls, Natsu. I don't want to hurt you."

"Technically, you can't." He had hoped he wouldn't ever have to face Lucy in this kind of situation, where her light wouldn't work.

Lucy opened her eyes, "What do you mean?" she asked.

"We made a deal remember? You can't hurt me with light as long as I'm not collecting souls off hour." He reminded her.

Lucy turned her light on him again, "You're collecting souls right now."

Natsu stood in her light, unaffected, "Technically," He started, "I don't work hours." Lucy felt her face go from peaceful, to shocked, to angry. Natsu felt fear like he had never known from the look in her eyes.

"You. Lied. To. Me!" She plucked her cross from out of her robes. "If my light won't save these souls, I will find another way!"

"Lucy! Calm…Calm down!" Natsu backed away, feeling more and more scared. He held the stone out to her, "Here…It…The souls are yours." Lucy glared at him, uncertain of his sudden willingness to let go of the souls.

"Thank you." Her icy tone made shivers run down his spine. She reached for the stone, and tried to ignore the electricity that shot up her arm when their hands touched.

"I'm sorry." Natsu muttered. He walked past Erza to Grey, grasped his arm and opened a door way. He pulled both of them through, leaving the angels to work their miracle.

"What just happened?" Tomas asked, quite confused at the exchange.

Erza stepped into explain, "What you just witnessed was a battle between angels of Heaven and servants of Hell. Natsu and Grey serve the king of Hell."

Tomas shook his head, "No way…Grey and I have known each other for years! I would have known if he was some sort of demon!"

Erza held her composure, "Tomas, I want you to think. Do you really know Grey?" She placed a hand on his shoulder and let her holy power run through his body. The remainder of his contract burned and disappeared.

He felt very sleepy all of sudden. He tried to recall memories of him and Grey, yet nothing came to mind, "Wh…What happened?"

"You're protected now." Erza said soothingly, "When you wake up, you'll have your friends back." Tomas nodded, and allowed his eyes to close. "That was close." Erza supported Tomas as she laid him on the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Lucy asked.

Erza ignored her question, "You did very well handling Natsu today, Lucy. You're going to make an excellent warrior."

Lucy felt a small bubble of pride in her chest, "Thank you, Erza!" She grinned.

"As well, you almost pulled the souls straight of the stone before that servant, Grey, had a chance to run off with it. Excellently done." Erza grabbed the stone from Lucy's hand, "If it's not done right, however, you could traumatize the soul. Let me show you how to properly save a soul."

XXXX

"Tomas! Tomas wake up!" Tomas struggled to open his eyes, but when he did, the first thing he saw was Emily.

"EM!" He sat up so fast, he knocked her over to, "Emily! You're alive!" He held her tightly.

"Ow! Of course I am! We all are!" She groaned under his weight. He shifted off of her, but didn't let go, "That avalanche was so scary. We thought maybe you had a concussion or something. I'm so relieved you woke up!"

"Where's Grey and Natsu?" He asked, sure it was just a dream.

Emily looked at him confused, "Who?"

Tomas felt a smile pulling at his face, "Nevermind. I'm so happy you're alive!"

Emily laughed, "You weirdo." She hugged him back, "I'm happy you're alive to."

"Okay, love birds!" Mikayla interrupted, "Let's get going. After that avalanche, I'm ready to go home!"

"Same here, dudes!" Dallas agreed. Tomas nodded and pulled himself away from Emily so he could stand up.

"You know," Emily grasped his hand, "I'm really happy we came climbing this mountain."

From a distance, two angels watched the group gather their supplies and head down the mountain.

Lucy smiled at the group, "That's truly amazing, Erza." She spoke quietly, "I can't believe you were able to remove Natsu and Grey from their memories like that."

Erza smiled modestly, "We have our ways of fixing things." Was all she said, "Now that we have saved them, let us go and prepare you're actual training."

Lucy sighed, "Yes, sir." She spread her wings and followed Erza back Heaven.


	13. Chapter 13

OMG two jobs, moving, training on new positions at both jobs really takes away any writing time! Things are slowing down now, so updates will become more regular! :D Enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you soon with the next!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu and Grey fell through to the other side, right in front of Fairy Tail. "What the hell was that, man?!" Grey shouted angrily, "I NEEDED THOSE! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!?"

Natsu couldn't even look at Grey. He knew what he had done. He had willingly given up three souls to Heaven, and prevented a new contract from being signed.

"Are you listening?!" Grey curled his hands into fists, "Natsu! I'm asking you a question!" He spat.

Natsu ran a hand through his hair, "I don't know." He said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!?" Grey drew in a deep breath, "It's because it was Lucy."

"What? No. Lucy has nothing to do with what happened." Natsu denied.

"Bullshit, Natsu." Grey pointed his finger accusingly at Natsu, "The way you fought Erza was atrocious. I know you're a shitty fighter, but that was pathetic."

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "Now, wait a sec!" He tried to interrupt.

Grey continued on, "You let Lucy distract you, then you let her have the souls instead of fighting! We serve Hell idiot! The deal was to beat both of us! You didn't specify which souls they would get, you didn't specify when, you just handed them over! Face it, Natsu! Fairy Tail will never get our freedom with you like this!"

"What?!" Natsu angrily threw a fiery fist at Grey, "Fairy Tail will get its freedom! I will make sure of it!" Grey moved out of the way of the fist.

"Oh yea? Then why is you've seen Lucy several times and never once bothered to bring her here!?" Grey yelled. He tackled Natsu to the ground and pinned his shoulders, "Is that why you can't kill that stupid family?! HUH NATSU?!" Grey shouted.

"Get off of me!" Natsu struggled against Grey's pin, but he had him good and locked down.

"Well, Natsu!?" Grey shook as he held him there, very aware that Natsu could send a breath of fire his way and fry his head. He knew no matter how much Juvia loved him, she would not tolerate a burnt head for all eternity.

"I….Let me go Grey." Natsu looked to the side, he gave up struggling.

Grey pushed himself up, disgusted at Natsu for letting everything happen. Natsu sat up and opened a door and disappeared. Grey brushed his pants off, anger radiated off of him.

"Darling?" A small voice asked.

"WHAT!?" Grey snapped. He whipped around to face the door of Fairy Tail. Juvia was standing at the front of a large group of people that were standing outside the doors.

"Is it true?" Cana stepped forward, "Is it true Natsu has seen Lucy several times and didn't even try to tempt her?"

"Yea, it's true." Grey sighed, "I was willing to let it slide, but that moron just cost me four souls."

The group gasped, "He willingly gave up four souls to Heaven. Just handed them over! All because of that stupid angel."

"Why can't he tempt her?" someone asked.

"Because that stupid idiot of a fire breathing servant fell in love with her." He broke the news to the group.

"What happens now? We'll never get our freedom if Natsu can't tempt her!" Cana threw the empty bottle in her hand on the group, shattering the bottom of the bottle.

Grey looked at the group, "We forget about Natsu and tempt her ourselves."

XXXXXX

"Okay, Lucy. So far you are unable to defend or attack with a sword, a spear, a bow and arrow, or even a sling shot." Erza studied the cabinet before her, debating about the different types of weapons to train Lucy with.

Behind her, Lucy dropped the sling shot on to a table and groaned, "Erza, forgive me, but I don't think I'm cut out to be a warrior."

Erza slammed the doors to the cupboard shut, "Nonsense! A warrior's heart doesn't come from the weapon, it comes from within! However, you are extremely lacking in physical ability." She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Aha!" Her eyes lit up and she dove into a second cupboard full of weaponry.

"Oh no." Lucy sighed. She was exhausted from the training Erza was putting her through. And they hadn't even started real training yet! They were just trying to find her a weapon she could use to protect herself since she was unable to use holy light against Natsu.

Erza stood up and held out a ring of keys, "Here you are, Lucy. You are excellent in using holy light, so let's try summoning instead."

"Summoning?" Lucy took the ring of keys. At the top of each key was a symbol. A zodiac sign, Lucy recalled.

"Yes, summoning. Instead of fighting and defending yourself, you can use your abilities to call allies. They are not angels, mind, but spirits of protection, to help keep you safe." Erza explained.

"Okay, here goes!" Lucy held a key in the air. She felt a strange energy about it, and focused in on it. She felt the energy merge with her own, and then out of nowhere, a cowman appeared.

"Hellooooo!" He cried out, hands out above his head, and waving his battle ax with one hand.

"Taurus," Erza's strict voice had the attention of Taurus, and he dropped his hands to his side, awaiting his orders, "Lucy is your new key holder." Erza pointed to Lucy.

"Well, helloooo Miss. Lucy!" He grinned.

"Don't even think about it, you perverted cow." Erza threatened.

Taurus grinned sheepishly, "Yes, Miss. Erza!" He vanished.

"It appears we've found your strength." Erza smiled approvingly, "Summoning. Don't lose those keys, Lucy. They're all you have."

Lucy nodded excitedly, happy to have found the next step in her training, "Yes, Erza!" She grinned.

"Summoning has been known to drain energy quickly if you're not used to it, so train hard. Also, watch out for Taurus and Leo." Erza warned, "They don't care that they work with angels, they are as perverted as servants are sinful."

Lucy nodded again, wishing she had a scroll to write it all down on, "I can't wait to show Sis…Mira!" she quickly corrected herself.

"She will be very proud. However, she is in the process of training some new angels as guardians, so you will have to be patient." Erza grabbed a sword and swung around to face Lucy, holding the sword to her throat.

"GAH! Erza! What are you doing!?" Lucy stepped back to avoid the point.

"In battle, there is no warning! What are you going to do Lucy?!" Erza yelled.

If she could sweat, Lucy was positive she would be sweating bullets. She grasped at the keys, trying to get a grip on one, "Tau…TAURUS!" She squeaked. Nothing happened. Her and Erza both looked at the key. She was holding Aquarius.

"Uh oh." Erza lowered the sword.

"What's uh oh? I'm sorry, Erza! I didn't look at which key I was holding!" Lucy apologized.

"Not only would you be dead in a battle due to your slow reaction, you have also insulted Aquarius. This won't be pretty. I'd summon her now if I were you, and get it over with." Erza placed the sword back in its rightful place, "Training is over for today, you'll need it to recuperate."

Lucy glanced nervously at the key in her hand, "Is Aquarius really that bad?" She gulped.

"She's one of your strongest protectors." The floor opened up beneath Erza, "But she is… quite particular on who she chooses to be friendly with." Erza spread her wings, "Take my advice and summon her now, Lucy!" She called out as she fell through the floor and into the sky.

Lucy nervously held the key up, "I…I summon thee…A…A…Aquarius!" She stuttered in fear. She felt the same energy merge as when she first summoned Taurus. Before her appeared a mermaid. A beautiful mermaid with a blue tail and blue hair. Who happened to be glaring at Lucy with hate.

"So you're the brat who tried to summon a COW using MY key." She hissed.

Lucy gulped, "Ah…Um…I'm… I'm Lucy." She held up a hand in greeting, "It's nice to meet you Aquarius."

"If you EVER, and I mean EVER, mess with my key again, you won't be able to sit for a month, you got it?" Aquarius glared. Lucy nodded quickly. "Good. By the way, don't summon me this week. I'm on vacation with my boyfriend." She smirked.

"Wait? You have a boyfriend?" Lucy asked, surprised.

"Of course I do, and he's hot." Aquarius leaned in very close to Lucy, "Let me guess, you don't have a boyfriend."

Lucy turned red as she thought of Natsu, "No…no! Angels aren't allowed to have boyfriends!"

Aquarius sniggered, "All the better, you wouldn't be able to get one anyway." And she vanished.

Lucy felt the sting of the comment, "What's that supposed to mean you stupid fish?!" She yelled. She waved Aquarius's key all around, but nothing happened. "Well, guess who I won't be summoning." She sniffed and put the keys into her pocket.

"What can I do?" she wondered, "I have no training, no work, and nothing to do." She realized. She was just about to jump for joy when a small scroll appeared in her hand.

 _Conbolt family in danger again. Protect the family. Servant already in home._

Lucy grasped the paper tightly, " _Natsu."_ Her heart fluttered, and just briefly, she wished she were going to see him to see him, not to get into another fight. "Alright, guys, let's do this!" She grasped her keys in her hand, and dropped through the floor, ready to go protect the small boy Romeo, and his family.

XXXXXX

Natsu sat outside the new house the Conbolts were living in. He was shaking, but he had to make up the souls he lost. He knew Lucy would be on her way so he had to act fast. With a fire lit fist, he smashed the kitchen window, setting off the alarm. He knew he would be seen tonight. He knew that he would be sending five extremely betrayed, revenge filled souls to Lucifer. He knew it would destroy him, but it would take him one step closer to saving Lisanna, and one step closer to capturing Lucy.


	14. Chapter 14

Two chapters in less than a week! Look at me go! Hope this makes up for the month long wait between the last two chapters! I loved writing this chapter! Poor Natsu, but things will pick up soon! Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Always makes me happy to know you guys are enjoying this! Well, here is a slightly dramatic/longer chapter!

XXXXXXXXXX

The high pitched ring of the alarm set Natsu's nerves further on edge as he crawled through the window. He gritted his teeth trying to block out the pain of the glass as broken shards cut into his hands.

"Who's there?!" A deep voice shouted into the dark. Macao. Natsu finished pulling himself through the window, "Natsu?" Macao squinted, trying to make out the person in the window.

"It's me, old man." Natsu stood up, letting the light of the street light show who he was.

"Natsu! What's the meaning of this?! Why are you here?!" Macao placed a hand against the wall, trying to steady himself.

Natsu took a deep breath, "I'm here to kill you." He said. There was no emotion in his voice. He was good at hiding it.

"To…Natsu, don't be ridiculous." His foster father took a step back, trying to judge if the rebellious teen before him was serious.

"I got a job to do. Nothing personal." Natsu advanced. He could see the fear in Macao's eyes when he called up fire.

"Wakaba!" He turned and screamed, running for the stairs, "WAKABA! GET OUT! GET THE KIDS AND GO!" He sprinted up the stairs, Natsu walking behind him, delaying the inevitable.

"Macao! What's going on?!" Wakaba's wife poked her head out of one of the bedrooms.

"GET OUT! GET YOUR DAUGHTER! GET ROMEO AND GO! JUMP OUT THE WINDOW IF YOU HAVE TO!" Wakaba blocked the top of the stairs.

"Dad? Dad, what's going on!?" Romeo looked nervously out of his door way, his cousin behind him.

"Romeo, listen very carefully to me." Macao started, "Don't listen to a thing Natsu has to say to you. I want you and your cousin to run. I will protect you, but you need to get out of here."

Natsu pushed aside his conscience, "Time's up, Macao." Romeo stared with horror as his father fell. He didn't scream. He simply fell. Wisps of smoke rose from his chest.

"Dad? DAD!" He cried out.

"That's one." Natsu took his final step to the top of the stairs.

"Natsu?!" Romeo bawled. He ran right to Natsu, and buried his face into Natsu's stomach "Natsu…Dad…What's going on?! Save him!" He begged.

"I would," Natsu admitted, "But I'm the one who killed him." Romeo froze. Then backed away.

"No…No!" He cried harder. An arm came across him and shoved him backwards. He looked up.

"Uncle Wakaba?"

"Stay behind me, son!" Wakaba ordered, "Natsu! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" He demanded.

"My job." Natsu answered. He allowed fire to consume his body, "The devil wants your soul, and so shall he get them!" He yelled.

Wakaba's narrow eyes widened, with the same horror and fear Macao had felt before his death, "No…" He whispered, "Natsu…You didn't…."

"I sold my soul a long time ago. I'm sorry it's come to this. I'll try to make it painless." He held his hand out and a thin streak of fire shot out. Wakaba turned his back. He collapsed on to Romeo.

"UNCLE WAKABA!" Romeo held the dying man up, trying not to breathe in the smoke from his back.

"Romeo, pray. Your dad I will look after you. Look after your cousin and aunt." Romeo nodded. Wakaba dropped to the ground.

Natsu felt the stone in his pocket pulse as he acquired a second soul, "Two." He turned to Wakaba's daughter and wife. They were holding onto each other, with their heads bowed. Natsu had seen this many times in his collections. It rarely worked. If faith was strong, they stood a chance, but Natsu knew, that with the exception of Wakaba, they weren't a family that held a lot of faith. He called up his whip of fire again, prepared to take out the two girls.

Romeo dove in his way, "NO!" He yelled, tears staining his face.

"Three at once, not a bad idea, Romeo." He said easily. He whipped his hand to the side, the stream of fire following his motions. Romeo braced himself, prepared for the attack.

And nothing happened. He opened his eyes. A bright light washed over the room.

"Stop it, Natsu!" A beautiful girl stood before him and his remaining family. He gazed at her, taking in the wings, the robe, and the light she was giving off.

"Is she…an angel?" His Aunt whispered, also in awe.

"Move, Lucy." Natsu's jaw clenched.

"Never. I vowed to protect Romeo, and I will do it." She reached into her pocket.

"Don't bother with your cross. You're just wasting energy." Natsu sneered.

"You think I'd make the same mistake twice?" She laughed. Instead, she pulled out a ring of keys.

"You're going to open me to death?" He guessed, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Even better." She held up a key.

"Open! Gate of the virgin! VIRGO!" A pink haired woman appeared, dressed in a maids outfit.

"Hello, Princess. You are the new key holder?" She asked.

Lucy stared at her, "Uh, yes! Stop talking! Get him!" She pointed at Natsu.

Virgo followed Lucy's point, and nodded, "As you wish, Princess."

Lucy smiled, "I've made some new friends."

Natsu nodded, "I see that. Now what do they do?" he asked. Virgo still had not moved.

"I'll show you what I can do!" She announced, "Through the power of interpretive dance!"

Natsu felt himself laughing. He wasn't able to hold it back, "Haha! Lucy, really! That's hilarious! And she's supposed to help you beat me?!" He was doubled over, wiping tears from his eyes. He was about to make another comment, when he felt a sharp pain to the back of his skull.

"I wouldn't make fun of our new keyholder." A smooth voice said.

Natsu looked up, seeing a man in a suit, "Who the hell are you?!" He demanded.

"My name is Leo, and if you try to hurt the beautiful Lucy, I will personally make you wish you had never been born." Leo threatened.

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Yea, yea." He stood up.

Lucy couldn't contain her smirk. She loved her keys!

"Lucy, seriously. Let me collect." Natsu kept his voice even, ignoring his thoughts, and the sickening sensation that he had to fight her once again. He tried to remind himself of Lisanna, but with Lucy before him, he could barely remember why he was collecting in such a horrible way.

"No." She stood her ground, her keys clenched in her fist. She raised on in front of her, "Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Leo disappeared, replaced by another person. He was wearing a horse costume. Natsu tried not to laugh at how ridiculous this man looked.

"Sagittarius!" He announced. Lucy was growing tired. She remembered what Erza had said, how she had to practice because summoning was draining. And she had already summoned 5 of her protectors in the span of thirty minutes.

Natsu could see her shoulders slouch. He had fought similar spirits before and he knew she was draining her energy. ' _If I tempt her, I should be able to distract her enough to not waste all of her energy, and I can still collect.'_ He thought. Without thinking, he ripped off his shirt.

Lucy felt her train of thought come to a sudden stop. She blushed furiously, unable to put together a plan of attack to save Romeo and his family. Every movement he made distracted her. Sagittarius glanced at Lucy, and saw her shock, and desire on her face. He turned to the three people behind him, "This won't hurt a bit." He promised. He ripped three feathers from Lucy's wings, and pierced each one onto an arrow. He pulled back, and let the arrows fly. Romeo, his cousin, and his aunt were all pierced. As he promised, it didn't hurt at all. The arrows dissolved, and the angelic feathers were absorbed into the bodies.

"Sagittarius! What was that!?" Lucy was snapped out of her shock when he plucked the feathers from her wings.

"I hope you don't mind, Miss Lucy, but I saw how distracted you were, and I don't have much longer until your energy wears out. I merely granted them internal angelic protection. Demonic energies can't hurt them. I'm sorry I can't be of more assistance." And with that, the last of Lucy's energy vanished with Sagittarius. She struggled to keep standing.

"I've never even heard of that." Natsu scoffed. He brought up his fire again. Romeo clenched his eyes shut and held onto his Aunt. He felt what he could only describe as a warm breeze go over them.

"No!" Natsu yelled out, "I need his soul!"

Lucy felt a laugh of relief escape her lips, "He's safe."

"BRING MY DAD BACK!" Romeo was standing, feet planted, fists clenched, "I'm protected from you now, Natsu! And I want my dad back!"

Natsu held his communication crystal up to his mouth, "Lucifer. Natsu. Romeo has angelic protection. I can't get around it." He said.

The voice that came across the stone sent shivers up Lucy's spine, " _Bring him to me.'_

Natsu nodded, shoved the crystal back into his pocket, and looked at Lucy. She glared at him, "You will not touch him."

"I'm sorry, Luce. This is my job." He gently moved her aside. She tried to fight him, but she was too weak from her summoning. He grabbed Romeo's arm, "You want your dad back? I'll take you to the man who can do it." Romeo looked stunned, then nodded.

"Romeo, don't…Don't follow Natsu!" Lucy begged.

Romeo looked torn. He wanted to listen to the angel, but Natsu had taken his father, and was now giving him the chance to get him back. He looked resolutely at Lucy, "I'm going to save my dad!" Natsu opened a door, and pulled Romeo through after him.

"No!" Lucy watched helplessly as the door closed. Her head dropped and she tried to hold back tears. "I didn't save them. I couldn't do it." She cried. She felt a hand on her shoulder. Mira gazed kindly at her.

"Lucy, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help. You did well. You protected them." She gestured to Wakaba's wife and daughter, who were staring at them, unspeaking and in awe. "We can still save them. We can bring Romeo back."

"We…we can?" Lucy sniffed, and looked at the bodies on the ground.

Mira nodded, "We can revive the bodies. They will essentially be comatose until we get their souls back to them."

"If it gives them a chance, let's do it." A new determination took hold of Lucy. Together, her and Mira harnessed holy light and they created a healing circle, healing the burns and injury to the bodies.

Wakaba's wife spoke up, "Will my husband be alright?" She asked.

Mira smiled kindly, "He will be just fine. We'll make sure of it. For now, you must get both him and Macao to a hospital." She placed a hand on both wife and daughter, "Have faith." She waved at Lucy, and both flew disappeared, flying through the ceiling and into the sky.

"Mama," the young girl asked, "Daddy was right, wasn't he? Angels do exsist."

The older woman nodded, "Yes, sweetie. He was." She clasped a hand to her chest, right over her heart, where Lucy's feather embedded. After witnessing the murder and miraculous recovery of both husband and brother, she should have felt traumatized, scared, anything at all. But instead, all she felt was calm and peaceful. She looked at Wakaba's face. His chest was moving. His body was alive. She felt tears pushing at her eyes. His soul was gone, but she knew the angels would keep their promise.

XXXXXX

Natsu held his communication crystal tightly in one hand, and with the other he dragged Romeo through Hell.

"Natsu, what are you?" Romeo had asked several times.

"I'm a wizard." Natsu would answer each time.

"I don't believe you. Wizards are old." Romeo would argue.

Natsu felt his stomach drop as they approached the throne room. Gajeel was guarding it, as usual.

"Salamander!" He greeted, "We have some unfinished businesses."

"Yea, and it'll have to stay unfinished for now. Let us in. Lucifer wants Romeo." Natsu pulled Romeo before him.

The boy looked up into Gajeels red eyes and shuddered. This all had to be a nightmare. Any minute now, his dad would wake him up.

"Runt." Gajeel muttered. He grabbed Romeo's other arm and wrenched him away from Natsu.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, Salamander. Only Lucifer's guests are allowed to see him. You weren't summoned. Only the brat gets to go." Gajeel started to drag Romeo away.

"What? Wait!" Natsu grabbed Romeo's shoulder and dropped to his knees so they were eye level. Gajeel huffed and rolled his eyes impatiently.

What could he say? He had no right to tell him what to expect, or what to do. He had brought the boy here to die. He finally decided to say what he was feeling, "You're the best little brother a guy could ever hope for, Romeo. I'm sorry this happened."

Romeo brushed away the tears in his eyes, "It's just a dream, right Natsu? Dad will wake me up soon. Right?"

Natsu nodded, hating the truth within a lie he was about to say, "Yes. Don't worry. Your dad will be with you soon."


	15. Chapter 15

You guys are awesome :) Thank you for the great reviews and sticking with me through 15 chapters so far! Enjoy!

XXXXXXXX

Lucy and Mira stood before Erza, "Romeo has been taken to Hell." Lucy announced.

Erza looked at her and Mira, perfect composure in place, "The boy you vowed to protect, his souls been taken?" She asked.

Lucy shook her head, "No. He's literally been taken to Hell." She then proceeded to explain what happened during her confrontation with Natsu, leaving out the fact he had, infact, tempted her in the middle of the fight.

Erza closed her eyes and looked down, "I warned you to be careful with your keys, Lucy." Her voice sounded disappointed, "However, I understand that not even the angels are perfect all of the time."

Lucy hung her head, "I know, Erza. I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I allowed myself to get caught up in having new comrades. I wasn't paying attention to my energy until it was too late."

Erza sighed, "If Romeo has been taken to Hell, it's unlikely he will survive long."

"What? What makes you say that?" Lucy panicked. She couldn't let that little boy suffer in Hell. What it had done to Natsu, she couldn't imagine Romeo doing that for all eternity.

"The demonic energies that fill Hell won't let him out without a fight. And even if we save him, it's likely that he will be so affected, he will just end up back in Hell at the end of his life." Erza breathed deeply, in sadness for the little boy that Heaven had been meant to protect.

Lucy slammed her fist onto the table beside her, "No! Sagittarius used feathers from my wings to protect the family! We can save them!" she said, determination running through her body.

Erza glanced up, a smile on her face, "They have internal angelic protection." She clarified.

"Yes!" Lucy met Erza's eyes, begging her silently to aid them in a rescue mission to Hell.

"Well, that changes things." Erza straightened up, and grabbed her sword. She held it, pointed end pointed toward Lucy and Mira, "Angels, prepare for a battle like you've never faced before. We are taking a trip to Hell."

Lucy threw a fist in the air and cheered. Mira wrung her hands together nervously, but smiled. Lucy saw the nervous reaction, "Mira! If we succeed, we could even save Lisanna today!" She grinned.

Mira's eyes widened at the realization, "That's true! Lucy!" she hugged her friend and then turned back to Erza, "This is a risk, but I'm willing to take it. For Lisanna!" Mira's face was set in determination, matching Lucy's.

Erza matched their looks, "Very well. Tomorrow we set out to save Romeo and Lisanna. Mira, please stay and help me prepare. Lucy, go rest and regain your energy. You will need it for tomorrow."

Lucy nodded excitedly and left the room. Erza sat down and began to polish her sword, "Mira, are you sure you want to do this? I know your contract is still there. It will be hard to go back."

Mira nodded, "I've waited over a hundred years, Erza. Tomorrow will be hard, but at last, I finally have my chance to save my little sister." She looked to Erza, "Our bargain still stands, you know."

Erza nodded, and pulled back the sleeve on her robe, showing an upside down cross. The symbol of striking a deal with a demon. "I've never forgotten. I promise you I will honor it."

Mira breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank you, Erza."

"Of course. Now, help me put together a rescue plan." Erza pointed to the chair next to her. Mira sat down and together they began to put together a plan.

XXXXXXX

"How do we tempt Lucy?" Grey muttered, tapping his fingers on the table top. Juvia rubbed his shoulders encouragingly while he tried to think.

"Juvia knows you will think of a way, darling." She smiled.

Grey nodded, "If that idiot can do it, it shouldn't be hard." He took a deep drink from his mug of beer.

"Juvia thinks,"Juvia started, "That it would be best if we had Natsu."

Grey tensed up, "No!" He snapped, "He's ruined everything lately, we do this without him." Juvia removed her hands from his shoulders, feeling shocked from his tone.

"But…" She started, "If Lucy is in love with him, it doesn't matter what we do, she won't be tempted."

Grey rubbed his eyes. He knew she was right, but he couldn't let Natsu ruin things again. He was desperate for his freedom.

"EVERYONE!" The entire guild hall fell silent and looked to the door. Cana stood there, looking quite freaked out, "Natsu just collected two souls," she announced. The guild continued to stare at her, "And those two souls equaled twenty five souls _each_." The roar that followed her announcement. Two souls that equaled the power of fifty was unheard of.

"WHAT A MAN!" a giant man yelled out.

"NO WAY!" several others cried.

Cana sat in the doorway, enjoying the chaos her announcement created, "AND!" She yelled over top of the cheers and cries, "He brought ROMEO CONBOLT to Hell. Romeo is with Lucifer right now!" The chaos died again and silence fell over the guild. This was definitely a first for Fairy Tail.

"So, how many souls does Romeo count for?" Someone asked.

Cana shrugged, "I don't know. Even if it's only one, Natsu just collected enough souls for the rest of the year."

Juvia couldn't resist a bit of a jab at Grey, "Natsu ruins everything you were saying?"

Grey growled at her, "You be quiet. New plan." He waved Cana over, "I have a plan. Listen up." The three of them put their heads together and Grey laid out his plan.

XXXXXXX

Natsu collapsed onto his bed of rags. Lucifer had to be impressed with his soul count. However, he had never felt worse about a collection. He turned his communication stone over in his hands. After everything that had happened, he knew he was closer to saving his first love. He closed his eyes and let himself think of what it was going to be like with Lisanna again. The house they would have now, would be much different. He imagined what he could do for work. Once they had their freedom, they would have to make a living. He would probably be a cop, he thought. Or a fire fighter.

He smiled as his mind wandered. He would be out all day defending the city, saving civilians, and training new recruits. At night he would go home, breathe in the deep scent of the spicy food that Lucy had cooked for him, and…wait. _'Lucy?!'_ he shook his head, "No. NO." He shook his head again, "I am not _in love_ with Lisan…LUCY!" He buried his face in his hands, "I'm going to save Lisanna and be with Lucy. NO. BRAIN!" He reprimanded his mind, "Stop getting confused!"

He took several deep breaths, "I need to relax. Grey isn't right. I refuse to admit it." He looked around, "What can I do to distract myself?" His eyes settled on the wall where Lucy's box was still hidden. "I already sold my soul." He reasoned with himself. He pulled the box out of the wall and put it in front of him. He raised the lid of the box, "What's this?" He pulled out small worn doll. He held her in his hands for a minute. He imagined Lucy as a little girl playing with this doll. Having tea parties, playing school and dress up. He placed the doll beside the box and looked at the letters. He opened the first one.

 _Dear, Mommy._

 _I miss you so much. If I had one wish, I'd bring you back. Daddy isn't the same since you left to become an angel. He works all the time now and doesn't stop. He didn't even say happy birthday to me today. Mommy, if you were here, I know you'd play with me and Michelle. And you'd read us stories. And Daddy would laugh again. I miss you mommy. Mrs. Spetto says that if I watch carefully, you'll come visit. I won't see you, but I'll feel you. I hope you come visit soon mommy._

 _Love, Lucy._

He put the letter down, and picked up a different one.

 _Dear, Mommy,_

 _Daddy was so mean today. When will you come visit and make him feel better? Today my friend Levy brought me a new novel. I have to hide it from Dad. He doesn't approve of reading for fun. I should be studying all day._

He read several letters Lucy had written to her mother, learning more about the blonde angel. Her father sounded like a tough man, but her friend Levy really seemed to help her through a lot. He learned how she loved to write and how she wanted to be an authoress when she grew up. She loved adventure, and she wanted to fall in love.

He picked up the last letter in the box.

 _Mom,_

 _Dad wants me to get married. To an atrocious, wealthy man named Ichia! Can you believe it!? He's twice my age and half my height. Dad just wants to expand his company. He doesn't care about me at all. I wish you were here more than ever mom. I can't handle this life anymore. I'm going to run away. I love you. I'll still go to the church you and I used to visit. I'll never forget you mom, but it's time to start my own life._

 _Love always, Lucy._

Lucy had run away? Now Natsu was curious. He put the letter down with the rest of them and looked at the rest of the box. There was a couple of pieces of jewellery, little nicknacks, a handkerchief… He put everything back into the box and decided to do a little investigation on Lucy Heartfilia. Not because he wanted to know about her, he reasoned again, but because he had to tempt her.

"To the library!" he declared. He opened a door, straight back to hell. He was in the records room. Whenever Lucifer wanted a soul, a record of that person's entire life would appear in the records room. Many people preferred to just wing memory manipulation, but the records room was a very useful resource for those who wanted extra information.

"Heartfilia… Heartfilia…" He muttered, running his finger down the list of H's on the wall. "Why are there so many Heartfilia's?!" He cursed. He finally clued in, "She's an angel, not a soul." He tried a different tact, "Yo!" He called out, "Freid!" A man with long green hair came out from behind a book shelf.

"What?" He snapped.

"Can you get me a bio on Lucy Heartfilia?" Natsu asked, nicely.

"I knew you'd be needing it when Lucifer announced our freedom rested on you bringing her in." He pulled a book off the shelf and tossed it to Natsu.

He caught the book, and waved, "Thanks!" He grinned. He opened a door and was about to leave, when the door closed, "Ah ah ah. You know the rules." Freid pointed to a hand drawn sign on the wall.

 _No records shall leave the record hall._

Natsu glared at the sign, "You're kidding me, right?"

"Rules are rules." Fried opened a door and left the hall, leaving Natsu all alone.

"Well this is boring." He sat down and opened to the first page. He felt a bit weird, this book had everything about Lucy from the day she was born, to the day she died. He skipped over smaller details, and what he already knew from her letters, to the day she ran away. "She wanted to run away to be an authoress with her friend Levy?" He continued reading, "Made it as far as a New York…Couldn't handle it… Levy died!? NO! Why did Levy die!? Why did Lucy die?!" He continued flipping through the book, "Lucy returned home upon the death of her friend. She didn't realize she had caught the same illness, and it wasn't long after she passed away as well…" Natsu stared at the book. His heart broke in half for Lucy. Everything she had ever wanted, failed miserably. She never got published, she never found love, she died young after giving up her dreams. At least she was never forced into marriage.

He left the book on the ground and opened a door. He wanted to see Lucy. He wouldn't temp her just yet, but he just had to see her. He walked back into his little crumbling church. He held up his communication crystal, "Luce?" He whispered into it, "Lucy, if you can hear me…If you don't hate me for earlier, I want to see you." He waited, but there was no answer. He sighed and put the crystal back into his pocket. He deserved to relax after this morning.

XXXX

Lucy felt the vibration in her pocket. She pulled the crystal out and stared at it. She gingerly held it up, "Uh…hi?"

"Lucy!" The teasing, light voice came out of the crystal, "Come on and hang out with us!"

"Who is this?" Lucy asked, looking confused at the stone.

"It's Grey! I want to introduce you to some more of our friends!" He cheerfully invited, "I promise no collecting souls, no vicious battles, and no Natsu!" Lucy contemplated the offer for a minute, "Lucy! C'mon! It'll be fun!" Grey pleaded.

Lucy relented, her curiosity getting the best of her, "Okay. Where do I meet you?" She asked.

"Awesome! My girlfriend, Juvia, and I will meet you at Natsu's church thing in 10 minutes, okay?"

"Okay, I'll see you guys soon." Lucy patted her keys in her pocket, and opened the floor. She spread her wings and flew.


	16. Chapter 16

On a roll and having so much fun! :D Enjoy!

XXXX

"And touch down!" Lucy grinned, standing before the small church. ' _I really shouldn't be here…I'm going into battle with these people tomorrow…'_ she thought, a little worried, ' _It's just Natsu I have to worry about. The others will be fine.'_ She convinced herself. She didn't go into the church, knowing that it was Natsu's home made it different. She didn't want to go in unless he was there as well. She decided to sit down on a stone while she waited for the others to appear. She waited a few minutes, growing slightly impatient.

From a distance, Grey and Juvia watched the angel, "When will that idiot get here?" Grey checked his watch, "If he's not here in 5 minutes, I'm going to turn him into a pile of rust." He grumbled.

"Juvia knows your upset, but please calm down. Juvia and Gajeel are good friends and Juvia knows we can rely on him."

Grey knew she was right, he was just impatient, wanting to capture Lucy and take her to Lucifer to gain his freedom. He opened his mouth to respond to Juvia, but a scream cut him off.

"Hey! These are pretty big!" Cana had drunkenly tackled Lucy and was groping her through her robes.

"Who are you!? Stop that!" Lucy pushed Cana away and crossed her arms over her chest.

Grey held back a laugh and he and Juvia left their hiding spot, "I see you've met Cana." He grinned.

Cana thrust out her hand, "Cana Alberona! Nice to meet you, Lucy!" She grinned.

Lucy held her hand out and shook hands, "Nice to meet you to." She smiled nervously.

"And this is Juvia." Grey proudly pulled Juvia up to his side. Juvia blushed, but held out her hand as well, "Juvia is pleased to meet you, Lucy." She smiled.

Lucy smiled back, ' _I can't believe they're servants… they seem so normal.'_ She thought.

"Lucy!" Cana grinned, "Can I read your cards?!" She excitedly held her pack of taro cards out to Lucy.

"Taro cards? I've heard of these!" Lucy held the pack in her hands, "The drawings are amazing!" The cards were classic taro, but the drawing on each of the cards was done with intricate detail.

"I'm a fortune teller, a friend of mine from Fairy Tail painted the cards for me." Cana explained.

"She's also a drunk." Grey mentioned.

Cana quickly confirmed the point with a swig from a bottle she pulled from her purse, "Yep. I'm the only one in Fairy Tail who didn't sell their soul on purpose!" She took another drink and then a happy sigh.

"You sold your soul by accident?" Lucy asked, pausing from her inspection of the cards.

"Yep! I was a fortune teller in my human life to. I worked for a carnival. Some guy had been giving me a hard time for being a phony. I got drunk, sold my soul and now I'm the best damn fortune teller you'll ever meet!" She sounded happy, but Lucy could see the regret in her eyes.

"Why did you sell your soul Grey?" Lucy asked.

Juvia felt herself get protective. How dare this girl ask her darling Grey such a personal question. Not even she, Grey's girlfriend, knew why he had done it.

"I was trying to protect my master. Her name was Ur." Grey explained, "We were training in the mountains when she decided to 'polar bear' dip. The water froze over too fast. I sold my soul for control of ice to try and save her." He hung his head as the memory over took him, "I broke the ice, pulled her out, but she couldn't see me. She dove back in the water to try and find me. She died of hypothermia." He shut his eyes tight, trying to block out the memory.

Juvia felt fear run through her body. Why was this girl looking at Grey with such sympathy? That was her job!

"And what about you, Juvia?" Juvia was snapped out of her fit of jealousy when Lucy spoke to her.

"Juvia?" She pointed to herself, "Juvia sold her soul for love." She smiled, "Juvia was never lucky, and always alone. Juvia thought she had found the one she loved, but he was not. He took us on a cruise and Juvia thought he was going to propose," She paused her story. Would Grey judge her for what she had done? He gently nudged her leg, silently encouraging her to continue, "Juvia caught him with another woman on the cruise. Juvia sold her soul in a fit of anger to punish him." She looked at Grey and smiled, "But if not for selling my soul, Juvia would never have met Grey."

"Those are such sad stories!" Lucy handed the cards back to Cana, "I'm so sorry you guys had to go through that." Sadness filled her eyes for the servants before her.

"It's not so bad." Cana laughed, "We're part of a guild! We're called Fairy Tail!" She pointed to a tattoo on her side. It matched the symbol on Lucy's communication crystal, "We all stick together, it helps keeps us from going crazy after collections."

"It must be nice to have such a large group of people you can rely on." Lucy smiled.

"It is." Juvia joined in, "Juvia was lost in Hell, and Fairy Tail took me in and gave Juvia a home."

Grey gripped her hand, "It makes life easier for sure. I know I would have snapped along time ago if it weren't for Fairy Tail."

"And you two are dating, right?" Lucy asked, pointing to Grey and Juvia, promptly changing the topic.

"Yes!" Juvia grinned happily with a faint blush covering her cheeks, "Juvia knew Grey was the one she had been waiting for the first time she saw him."

Grey chuckled, "It took some time. I wasn't expecting to meet someone like her in Hell."

"They're sickening. Juvia stalked Grey for months before actually joining us, and then they went on a joint soul collection together and came back all lovey dovey and disgusting." Cana finished the story for them, and tried to take another drink. The bottle was empty. She sighed, "Out of booze, time to get more!" She opened a door. In the doorway, a large shadow stood. Red eyes glared at them.

"About time, Gajeel!" Grey snapped.

The shadow stepped out of the door way, Cana ducked around him and disappeared into Hell. A large, muscular man with long black hair and piercings galore stood there, looking out of place.

"Where's Salamander?" He grunted.

"Probably sleeping. That idiot sleeps through everything." Grey muttered, "Lucy, meet Gajeel."

"Gajeel? Hi…" Lucy ignored the shivers down her spine when his hot hand made contact with hers.

"Listen, Grey. There's a problem with your plan." Gajeel turned his back on Lucy to speak to Grey.

"There's no problem." Grey sounded angry.

"I did a little digging. It's why I'm late. Here's the contact." Gajeel handed Grey a scroll.

Grey's eyes scanned the paper. Then widened, and then shut in frustration, "You've got to be kidding me." He snapped, "We actually need him to take her?!"

Lucy listened to the exchange, amused at the expressions on Grey's face.

"How can we convince him to do that? He won't listen to anything right now!" Grey banged his fist against his head.

"Contract doesn't say he has to willingly do it. I say we bring them in together." Gajeel proposed.

"Good point. Okay, let's do it." Grey turned to Juvia, "Babe?"

Juvia nodded, "Of course, darling." She turned on Lucy.

"What's going on?" Lucy laughed nervously.

"WATER SLICER!" Juvia cried out. Blades of water flew from her finger tips. Lucy cried out in fear and dove to the side to avoid being sliced.

"IRON ROAR!" Gajeel joined in. Lucy threw her cross up in the air before her, creating a holy shield. It wouldn't hold for long, but it was something.

"What's going on out here?" Natsu stood in the door way of the church, rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He took in the site before him. Lucy cowered behind a shield. Gajeel and Juvia in battle stance. Water and little bits of iron covered the ground, "Grey? What's going on?" He asked again.

Grey met his eyes, "We're tired of waiting on you for our freedom." Lucy's shield fell and she scrambled back.

Juvia attacked her again, "WATER CANE!" The water tornado hit Lucy full on, soaking her and knocking the wind out of her.

"LUCY!" Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to him. The way the water had hit her, infused with the demonic properties from Hell, had injured her. He watched as she held her stomach and as tears leaked out the corners of her eyes. Something in him snapped when Gajeel kicked her, sending her flying back a good 10 feet. He felt a surge of over powering protectiveness fill his body.

"Leave Lucy alone!" He screamed. He attacked Gajeel with ferocity. The servant of iron didn't stand a chance against the fiery attacks. He fell backward over a stone and laid there.

Natsu ran to Lucy, and held her closely, "Lucy. Lucy I am so sorry." He held her tightly.

Lucy felt the arms around her, and smelled the sweet scent of cinnamon, "Natsu?" She opened her eyes and found herself looking into his eyes. The pain from her injuries seemed to fade. Juvia's words from earlier played through her mind, ' _…knew he was the one she had been waiting for…'_ She opened her mouth, not sure what she was going to say.

"WATER LOCK!" A sphere of water surrounded Lucy and Natsu.

"GAJEEL! OPEN THE DOOR!" Grey shouted.

Gajeel grumbled and opened a door while pulling himself off the ground. "Pay back is going to be so sweet."

They made their way into the throne room. Gajeel looked at Grey and Juvia, "Only those who Lucifer is expecting are allowed to go in. You have to leave." He said.

"Someone takes their job as door man seriously." Grey muttered.

"What was that?!" Gajeel yelled.

"Nothing!" Juvia waved and pushed Grey away through a door, "Keep Fairy Tail posted on our freedom!" She called as she opened a door to take her and Grey to Fairy Tail. The door closed and the water lock dropped.

Natsu and Lucy sputtered and coughed, "What the fuck is going on?!" Natsu yelled angrily.

"We already told you. We got tired of waiting for freedom." Gajeel grabbed Natsu by the scarf and Lucy by her robe, "We knew you wouldn't bring her in, so we decided to help you out."

"Bring me in?!" Lucy gasped.

"Gihi, didn't you know angel girl? Salamander made a deal with the devil. He was going to bring you in in exchange for our freedom." Gajeel grinned as he shoved the two towards the door.

"You…You…" Lucy stuttered. Hurt filled her body. Hurt and betrayal.

Natsu looked ashamed of himself, "Lucy…" He tried to explain.

"NO!" She cut him off, "I can't believe you used me."

"I didn't use you, Luce! I…!"

"Shut up, Natsu! Mira was right not to trust you. Any of you!" Lucy spat out.

The words cut into Natsu. He looked away from her. He had nothing to say.

"Shut up." Gajeel shoved Lucy forward, through the door way to the throne room.

"Ahhh, you've finally brought the angel." A man appeared in a puff of smoke. Lucifer. Tall, well dressed and drenched in evil. He reached for Lucy.

She turned her face away, "Don't you touch me!" She growled.

"Or what? Little angel, you have no power here." He gripped her face and forced her to look at him, "Ah. You've fallen for Natsu." His smile made her skin crawl.

Natsu looked at her, still unable to say anything.

Lucy clenched her teeth but did not deny anything.

"Only hurt and betrayal of this level comes from love." Lucifer continued to smile. "And drained of your energy as well. Too weak fight to fight back. Well done, Natsu."

Natsu clenched his hands, "This isn't what I wanted." He got out.

"You get Lisanna and your freedom, Natsu. That was our agreement. Now leave." Lucifer held his hand out and a gust of wind threw him and Gajeel backward out the door.

"LUCY!" Nastu scrambled up onto all fours. The doors slammed shut, "LUCY!" He screamed.

He moved so fast he wasn't even sure of what he was doing. He was on top of Gajeel, holding him by his collar, "What's he going to do to Lucy?!" he demanded.

"I don't know!" Gajeel tried to sit up, but Natsu kept him down.

"TELL ME!" He yelled.

"Probably torture her until she falls! You know he's got some legendary fallen angels in his army!" Gajeel guessed.

Natsu let him drop, "Not a fucking chance." He opened a door.

"Where are you going, Salamander? Fairy Tail is gunna be celebrating their freedom. You should join them." Gajeel said.

Natsu glared at him, "I'm going to save Lucy. And I'm going to Heaven to do it."


	17. Chapter 17

Lucy stared miserably at the floor. After Natsu and Gajeel had been thrown out of the room, Lucifer had thrown her in cell, saying he'd be back to deal with her later.

"I'm such an idiot. How could I have let that happen?" She berated herself, "Why couldn't I have just listened to Mira and Erza and done my angelic duties and not gotten involved in any of this!?"

' _Because I was tempted to know what it felt like to fall in love and have friends…'_ her mind silently reminded her. She hung her head sadly. The demonic energies surrounding her were too much for her to handle. She felt weak, sick, and betrayed. She felt a tear slide down her face. She couldn't hold it back any longer, and allowed the tears to fall freely. "Stupid…stupid, Natsu!" She cried. Her shoulders shook and she tried her best to wrap her wings around her body, to form a somewhat comforting cocoon.

She tried to clear her mind so she could pray. Even if it didn't do anything else, it would distract her from the misery. She clasped her hands together and bowed her head, "Father," She started, "I haven't been the best angel as of late. that I know. I have allowed myself to fall to temptation. I've allowed myself to become distracted by a servant of Lucifer, and ultimately get caught and brought to Hell. I beg your forgiveness, Father." She furrowed her brow and fell silent. Unknowing what she should say next. Her prayers for so long had been asking Him to lend her strength or thank him for all the blessings she had received in Heaven. She hadn't prayed for forgiveness in so long, she wasn't sure what to say.

"Please don't stop." A small voice broke the silence, "I feel better when you pray."

Lucy looked around the dark cell, "Who's there?" She asked, pulling her wings tighter around her.

"Romeo."

"Romeo!" Lucy wiped the tears from her cheeks, suddenly alert, "Romeo! You're alive!"

"Who…who are you?" Romeo asked.

"I'm Lucy! Remember? The angel who tried to protect you the other night!" She tried to keep her voice from getting too excited, for fear someone might here and separate them.

"Your name is Lucy? I didn't know angels had names." Romeo said, sounding far too serious.

Lucy chuckled softly, "Of course we do. How else would we know who was who in Heaven?"

"Ooh okay. Lucy, are you here to take me home?" the boy asked her. He didn't give her time to answer before continuing, "Because I'm not leaving here without dad and Uncle Wakaba."

Lucy clutched her robe, afraid the tears might start again if she allowed herself answer. "I understand.' She decided to say instead.

"Good, because I won't leave. I promised them." His determination shone through, "And I always keep my promises. Natsu taught me to. And I won't let him down!"

"Natsu? But he's the reason your down here in the first place!"

"He's still the best big brother in the world." He defended, "He taught me lot's in the year he lived with us. Like how to play sports, and how to draw, and make camp fires, and eat spicy food without crying."

Lucy stayed quiet as she tried to imagine Natsu with a family, happily laughing as he tricked Romeo into eating spicy food or going camping. "He's a servant of Lucifer." She said, feeling stubborn.

"So? You're an angel aren't you? And you just said you sinned!" She had to hand it to him, the kid had a point.

"So what? I don't kill people!"

"So can't he have forgiveness to?" Lucy opened and closed her mouth like a fish. He was right. Natsu could be forgiven for everything he had done.

"I…I….He has to repent." Her tone said she was done with the conversation, but Romeo kept asking questions.

"What happens when he repents? How does he do it?" He questioned, "Can he be my brother again if he repents? My dad and Uncle Wakaba will forgive him! I know they will!"

Lucy had to smile at his positive outlook, "I hope so, Romeo."

The door to the cell opened. Gajeel stood in the door way, "This way runt. Boss ain't done with ya yet."

Lucy could feel the energy in the cell change as fear took hold of Romeo.

"Hurry it up. I don't got all eternity you know?' He grumbled.

"Aren't you free since Natsu turned me in? Why are you still here?" Lucy coldly asked.

Gajeel barely spared her a glance as he extended his metal arm to grab Romeo, "Apparently we have 24 hours before freedom kicks in. Let's go!" he wrenched Romeo into the light.

Lucy held back a gasp. He had been in hell for little over a day, yet it seemed as if he had been there months. The sweat and dirt mingled creating a dirty pattern on his face, he was covered in scratches and bruises. His clothes were torn.

"You want to join your dad? Give up that feather. Make life a lot easier on you kid."

"I've been trying!" Romeo cried, as Gajeel drug him away. The door slammed, leaving Lucy by herself.

"DON'T GIVE UP THE FEATHER!" She screamed through the barred window, "DON'T DO IT!" Romeo's cries faded away, "What am I going to do? I vowed to protect him!"

' _An angels first duty is to protect the life of a human…At any cost.'_ Lucy gripped the bars. She let her mind fill with memories of her family, fill with old dreams, and friends, her entire human life. She gripped the bars harder as she thought about a human future. And then she thought about Natsu. About their almost kiss. And she fell to her knees. She thought about everything she had in Heaven. And she dropped her hands in one last prayer, ' _Please, Father, forgive me for what I am about to do.'_

XXXXX

Natsu moved quickly as he walked down the road. He could hear the celebration Fairy Tail was throwing as he approached the building.

"YEA! FREEDOM, HERE WE COME!" Someone was shouting. Magic flew through the air, people not caring what could happen if it got out of control.

Natsu walked straight in. Nobody paid him any attention. He jumped on top of the bar. He took a deep breath, and let his anger out in one, giant roar of fire. The celebration stopped. The roof had been disintegrated.

"Where. Is. Grey?" Natsu asked, his face completely emotionless.

"Natsu!" A young man with sandy brown hair tried to climb up next to Natsu. Natsu's hand flew out and gripped the mans throat.

"I believe I asked for Grey. Not you, Max." With a swift movement, he threw Max down to the floor. Everyone crowded around Max, asking if he was okay.

"Ugh…Damn, you're mean, Natsu!" He groaned as he held his head.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Natsu looked to the crowd, "I'm going to ask one more time. Where is Grey?"

No one was able to answer. He could feel his anger building up again. He was about to release another burst of flame, but stopped when he felt something cool surround him.

"What's your deal, man!?' Grey stood behind him, his hand outstretched and a continuous stream of ice surrounded Natsu.

"What's my deal?!" Natsu threw his leg back, landing a powerful kick straight to Grey's chest. The servant of ice flew backward into a wall and Natsu was on him before he could react, "My deal is, buddy ol' pal, that YOU did my job for me. YOU sent an angel to Hell. YOU have successfully become as evil as fucking Lucifer." Flames licked up the sides of his body, but he didn't notice.

Grey struggled to get away, "You asked for my help!" He growled, "YOU told me you knew you wouldn't be able to do it!"

The guild gasped at that revelation. Natsu punched Grey in the face, "YOU ATTACKED LUCY!" He roared, "YOU TRICKED HER INTO AN UNFAIR FIGHT! I WOULD NEVER HAVE DONE THAT TO HER!" He held Grey and pulled back his arm to deliver another punch. Before he felt the satisfaction of the connection, he was encased in a bubble full of water. He waved his arms, forcing himself around. He glared through the water, seeing a blurry outline of a blue haired woman. He opened his mouth and let out a giant flame, evaporating the water.

"Stop picking on Grey!" Juvia demanded, standing ready to fight.

"He's not picking on me!" Grey snapped from his spot on the ground.

"You want some of this to, Juvia!?" Natsu snarled. He held a fire ball in each hand, ready to throw them.

"Don't bring Juvia into this!" Grey stood up quickly, "Leave her out of this." He said again.

Natsu glared, "Like you left out the woman I care about!?" The fireballs grew bigger. Natsu threw them at Grey, who quickly created a shield of ice.

"It was her or our freedom, Natsu!" Grey argued, "You knew that from the start!"

"Maybe I just wanted to get to know her better before forcing her into Hell!" Natsu shouted, "Maybe Lucy is who I'm supposed to be with!"

"What about Lisanna!?" Grey shouted back.

That stopped Natsu in his tracks, "Lisanna?" He repeated.

"Yea! Your _fiancée._ The one whose soul is trapped because you TRADED HER IN!" Greys eyes flashed in anger.

"Lisanna has nothing to do with what you did to Lucy!" Natsu tried to avoid the topic of Lisanna.

"I helped you collect Lucy! I freed Lisanna! I got our guild our freedom!" Grey shouted.

Natsu grew eerily calm. His fire went out. He body relaxed, "At the cost of an angel." The way he said it made Grey shiver in fear. He stood defiantly, trying to not shake, "At the cost of the only person that could actually have saved us and helped us repent. You think that just by no longer having to kill people, that we will be forgiven?!" Natsu yelled, "Lucy is special, and Grey, I swear to God Almighty, that if she falls, that if anything, and I mean _anything_ happens to her, I will join Lucifers army, and I will personally set out to collect your soul, and I will torture you, day in and day out until you realize what you've cost Heaven just for your own selfishness." His voice carried through the silent bar. No one made a sound, no one moved. He shook his head at Grey, "I know we work for the Devil, but I never thought you actually could be like him." He left the building. He didn't make it far before he was face first on the ground.

He threw an elbow back trying to hit whatever had tackled him from behind, " _NATSU!"_ the voice hissed.

He grew still. Two centuries had passed since he had last heard that voice. "Lis?" He squeaked.

"Natsu!" He felt arms circle around his neck. Thin, delicate pale arms. Her scent hadn't changed. He grasped one of her wrists and held on tightly. He felt tears pushing their way through his eyes.

"You're safe." He mumbled. He pushed himself up and turned to face her. It was still Lisanna. Her blue eyes stood out against her pale skin, and her smile still warmed him up. He pulled her into a giant hug, "You're safe." He repeated, "Are you okay? I'm so sorry." He sniffed, "All I wanted was to save you. I didn't know what the price was."

Lisanna hugged him back, "It's so good to finally see you again, Natsu!" She held on tightly, "I've missed you so much."

The two held onto each other, finally reunited. "Natsu." Lisanna asked, "Who is Lucy?"

Natsu pushed himself away from Lisanna, "She's an angel. In return for your freedom, I was supposed to make her fall." He was blunt.

"I see." Lisanna smiled, "Do you love her?"

Natsu didn't meet her eye, "What do you mean?"

"Lucifer sent Grey to release me. I wasn't sure why I was being released, but Grey showed me your contract. He told me a little bit about Lucy, and then I heard your speech in the bar. Do you love her?"

Natsu glanced at Lisanna. She was his best friend. His first love. They had gone through so much together in their human lives. She knew him in a way Lucy would probably never know. She was beautiful inside and out.

He couldn't hold it back anymore, "I still love you, Lisanna. I really do." He grabbed her hand and held it to his chest, "I could marry you and spend my life with you. I have no doubt in my mind we could still be great together."

"But I'm not Lucy." Lisanna cut him off.

He nodded slowly. Lisanna wrapped him in another hug, "I understand." She muttered against his ear.

"Did you… Were you happy?" Natsu asked, "With the man you married, were you happy?"

The nervous, guilt filled bubble he had been carrying in his heart since he had sold his soul seemed to get heavier as he waited for her to answer.

"I was very happy. I loved him very much, in a way I didn't know it was possible to love someone." She smiled happily, then frowned, "After I learned about how much you gave up for me, I felt so guilty. I was so happy while you were stuck in Hell."

"I did it to save you." Natsu repeated quietly.

"I know. And now I want to pay you back." Lisanna glowed brightly. Natsu watched with a horrified fascination as her arms grew into wings.

"You're kidding." He poked her wings.

"When you live in Hell, sometimes you make the odd little deal with Devil." She winked.

"Wait? You made a deal? Did you sell your soul!?" Natsu panicked.

"Of course I didn't. You traded me in. When I wasn't in my cell I was playing house keeping. I managed to trade some chores for powers to help me clean his castle better."

"You were a house keeper for the Devil!" Natsu burst out laughing.

"I was offering to help save, Lucy, but if you're just going to laugh at my wings, then nevermind." Lisanna changed her arms back and crossed them across her chest, acting hurt.

Natsu looked at her, his curiousity peaked, "How are you going to help me to save Lucy?"

She changed her arms back to wings, "You need wings to get to Heaven, my friend." She winked."

Natsu felt a smile of determination cross his face, "I owe you one, Lisanna! Let's go!"


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! Thank you to my wonderful reviewers and followers and faveorites! So happy you are all enjoying the story :)

XXX

"You do want to see your father again, don't you, Romeo?" Lucifer sat in his throne, looking down at the small boy before him.

"Y..Yes…" Romeo stared at the ground. The heat in this room was getting to him. He was thankful for the holy protection Lucy had given him, but he knew he had to give it up.

"You've agreed to our deal, have you not?" Lucifer asked.

"I did! You know I did!" Romeo looked at the Devil in his throne.

"Then I see no reason as to why you still have protection." Lucifer waved his finger and Romeo was lifted off of the ground.

"I…I've been trying! I promise!" Romeo screamed as he flailed his arms around trying to regain a sense of balance.

"Clearly," Lucifer lifted his finger, throwing Romeo higher into the air, "not. Hard. Enough." And he dropped his finger.

Romeo screamed as he fell. A loud crack was heard when his body hit. "Ooww!" He held his leg and tears fell freely down his face.

"It's sad, really," Lucifer started, not making a move to help to the boy, "Such a simple task. Release your holy protection, and you will be reunited with your father and uncle. Yet, you seem very resistant." He waved his hand at Gajeel, "Take the boy back to his cell. We will try again later." Gajeel nodded, and walked over. He grasped Romeo's hair and ripped him up.

"Owwww!" Romeo tried to reach Gajeel's hands to loosen his grip on his hair, "Let me go! Let me go!" He shouted.

"Shut up." Gajeel mumbled and dragged Romeo back to his cell. It was silent as they walked back down the corridor, apart from Romeo sniffing back tears. They made it to the door, but Gajeel hesistated at the handle.

"What's wrong? Put me down already!" Romeo struggled.

"Somethin' weird is happening in there." Gajeel dropped Romeo to the ground, and backed away, "I gotta get the boss." Gajeel turned on his heel, ready to leave when Lucy's voice drifted out of the door.

"I said I'd protect Romeo. I will. At any cost." The door blasted off its hinges, hitting Gajeel square in the chest. He flew backwards and hit the wall. His eyes were wide as he stared at the fallen angel before him.

XXXXXXXXX

"C'mon, Lisanna! Go higher! We have to get to Heaven!" Natsu shouted. Lisanna struggled to fly higher. The wind burned her face and her eyes were full of frozen tears.

"I'm trying, Natsu! I think there might be more to getting to Heaven than just flying high!" She shouted back.

"What?! That's stupid!" Natsu grumbled.

"Pray you idiot!" Lisanna snapped. Her arms were getting sore, her face was frozen, she was close to giving up.

"What?! Why!?" Natsu felt panicked. He hadn't prayed since he had sold his soul. He didn't know what would happen.

"Just do it or I'll drop you!" She threatened.

"FINE!" Natsu clasped his hands, "Heavenly Father, I am a servant of Lucifer. I have done things I am not proud of, but I need you now. Please let us into Heaven so that we have a change to save your angel, Lucy! Please, God. Please!" Natsu didn't realize until he prayed exactly how much he wanted to save her. The feeling of worry and determination and belief he had spread through his entire body.

"Natsu!" Lisanna wasn't shouting anymore.

He opened his eyes, "Did we make it?" He asked. He looked around. He was surrounded by homes, walk ways, clouds, fountains and more. It was so peaceful. He could hear angels singing in the distance. He felt sick. There was too much holy power here for his demonic powers. "We made it." He smiled weakly.

"Now where do we go?" Lisanna shook her arms, trying to get the blood pumping again.

"Uh…" Natsu laughed nervously, "I don't know." He looked around, "We have to find Erza!" He decided.

"Who's Erza?" Lisanna questioned.

"The scariest angel I've ever met." He shuddered, "But she can help us."

"Great, so where do we go to find her?"

"I have no idea." Natsu stared at the cloud below his feet in frustration, "We'll just have to search Heaven until we find her." Lisanna nodded. Together, they started toward a path lined with homes.

"Stop right there, Servant of Lucifer." Shivers ran up their spines. They turned around slowly. A fierce angel wearing armor floated menacingly before them. "How did you get here, Natsu?!" She demanded.

Natsu swallowed his fear, and looked her straight in the eye, "God let us in."

"Are you speaking the truth?" Her gaze didn't soften, nor did she relax her stance. She was prepared to attack at the slightest wrong movement.

"We are!" Lisanna spoke up, "Lucy was taken by Lucifer! We have to save her! We came here for help!"

Erza dropped to the ground, "Lucy was taken you say?" She repeated.

They nodded, "She was ambushed by some other servants and taken in. All because of a deal I made." Natsu explained.

"Tell me about this deal. I am still not convinced of your honesty." Erza knew Natsu was speaking the truth, but she had to have the whole story.

"There's something about Lucy. I don't know what it is, but there's something Lucifer saw in her that he wanted. He tricked me into a deal. That if I brought him Lucy, he would free Lisanna. I made the deal in a fit of emotion. I didn't think." His frustration and anger grew, "I didn't think, and because of me, an angel is in Hell!"

"Lisanna, did you say?" Erza looked at the girl beside Natsu and took in her appearance.

"Yes."

"Do you have a sister?" Erza asked.

"Yes." Lisanna looked surprised, "Her name was Mira, but she disappeared when we were children."

"Come with me." Erza glowed brightly, and changed back to her normal robes.

Lisanna leaned over to Natsu and whispered, "That was so cool! How'd she do that?"

He nodded back, "I have no idea, but it does not make it easy when you're fighting her in battle."

"You fought her in _battle?_ I bet she kicked your butt." She grinned.

"I will have you know-" Natsu started.

"Mira?" Erza's voice interrupted whatever Natsu was about say, "Mira, are you here?" she poked her head into a house.

"Yes, Erza. What's wrong? I thought we were done all planning for battle tomorrow." Mira walked out of one of the rooms in the home and met Erza at the entrance.

"There's been a change in plans." Erza pointed to the two people behind her, "We've lost Lucy, and gained two servants."

"What do you mean, we've lost Lucy? What happened to Lucy?" She didn't bother looking over Erza's shoulder to see who it was. She could sense it was Natsu. He was not an easy aura to forget.

"Lucy was ambushed on Earth and taken to Lucifer." Natsu explained, "I came here with Lisanna for help. I have to save Lucy. I have to."

Mira's ears prickled, "Did you say, Lisanna?" She finally looked over Erza's shoulder. She made contact with the blue eyed, white hair girl next to Natsu.

Lisanna smiled, slightly in shock, "Hi big sis." She waved.

"LISANNA!" Mira pushed past Erza and tackled her sister. Tears of happiness flowed down both faces, "I've been so worried! I can't believe you're safe! How did you escape? What's happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" She held Lisanna at arms length to inspect her for any injury.

"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Lisanna laughed, "I should have known you'd be an angel! You were always so sweet!"

"Actually, Lis-"

"We don't have time for reunion unfortunately." Erza cut across, "We must act fast to save Lucy."

Natsu and Lisanna nodded in agreement, "I have less than twenty four hours to save her. After that, I'll be useless in a fight. All of Fairy Tail will be granted freedom, and we'll lose our powers."

"I see." Erza looked at Natsu thoughtfully, "Natsu, have you ever heard of an angel by the name of Jellal?" She asked.

Natsu shook his head, "Nope. We've only ever fought Mira and a few others. Who's Jellal?"

"Come with me. I have an idea." She waved for Natsu to follow her, "Mira, take Lisanna to the weapons room and get her fitted. The two angels nodded at eachother and separated.

"Mira, where did you go? What happened when we were children?" Lisanna asked.

Mira stayed silent for a moment, "You won't like the truth." She said at last.

Lisanna grew angry, "Don't you think I deserve the truth?" She snapped, "My big sister just disappeared. Don't you have any idea what kind of worry I've been through trying to find you?! And then Natsu disappeared, and then I die only to discover my soul was traded to the Devil! I deserve some answers, Mira!"

"You're right." Mira sighed, "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through. But please, Lisanna. Don't think for one moment either of us ever left you alone." She took a deep breath, "Do you remember when the priests had me join them to help in an exorcism?"

Lisanna thought back to her childhood, "Yes. I try not to think about it. I thought you were eaten by a demon or something."

"In a way, I was." Mira stopped walking, "I sold my soul in that moment to protect you. I absorbed the demon's powers and the more I killed, the more power I was given."

"You…No. You're an angel… How…?" Lisanna couldn't comprehend what Mira had just told her.

"I made a deal with an angel." Mira smiled, "Erza infact. We had a lengthly battle that she won in the end. Instead of killing me, she offered me freedom in Heaven. I didn't fully repent, I still have my powers through Lucifer. I still have my servant mark." She lifted her robes revealing a bandage around the top of her leg.

"But…if you didn't fully repent…How did you become an angel?" Lisanna stared at the covered mark on Mira's leg.

"I made a deal with Erza. She gave me external angelic protection. It holds my demonic powers back, and allows me to use holy power in its place. Making that kind of a deal with an angel was unheard of. Infact, we both thought it would kill me, but we had to try. She promised me she would help me save you. She would grant me freedom after your soul was saved. We would both be free of Heaven and Hell and we could have normal lives on Earth. A chance that I stole from you when I sold my soul."

Lisanna let Mira's words sink in, "Wow." Was all she could say.

"You're safe now. So I suppose our deal is no longer valid, but I will help to save Lucy." Mira paused at the golden gates, "Come with me, and let's find you some armour."


	19. Chapter 19

Erza and Natsu walked along a path in silence. Natsu listened to the choir singing and looked about his surroundings. Everything was light and colourful, yet nothing stood out from the rest. Whereas Hell was a contrast of flame and shadows, Heaven was full of colour that seemed to compliment everything. It was really a sight to behold.

"I never thought I'd get to see Heaven." He finally spoke.

Erza smiled at him, "Miracles do happen, Natsu." They walked in silence for a while longer.

"So, who's this Jellal guy you're taking me to?" Natsu asked. He held his hand out and stroked the leaf of a plant. It was smoother than anything he had ever felt on Earth.

"Jellal is our angel of repentance."

"Repentance? Woooah, wait a sec! Hold up!" Natsu came to a sudden stop, "Who said anything about repenting?! I have less than twenty four hours to save Luce! I don't have time for this!"

"Natsu," Erza tapped her foot impatiently, "Can we walk and talk? As you said, we have limited time left to save Lucy." Natsu stared at her, somewhat untrusting of the angel, "You have nothing to be afraid of, Natsu." She waved her hand to him, "It's merely an idea. If you dislike it, we will come up with another plan."

Natsu sighed, knowing his time wasl imited, and followed Erza, "Okay, what's your brilliant idea?" he asked.

"You have less than twenty four hours." She started.

"Yes," Natsu interrupted, "We've established that." Erza shot him a warning glance. He prompty closed his mouth and straightened his shoulders, "Sorry, Ma'am."

"That's better. Now, since you have powers of demonic origin, they will be gone. However, if you were to fully repent, you could very well keep your abilities. As an angel."

"I could become an angel?" Natsu felt his mouth tugging up into a smile.

"It's entirely possible. If you are truly wanting to repent. If you are not, your soul will be reborn until you decide where you want to be." She led him to a building, "This, Natsu, is Home. This is where us angels prepare for our duties of protecting and guiding human souls." The building was large. Natsu could feel holy energy buzz through him. He felt instantly sick.

"Do we… Do we have to go in?" He held his stomach, slightly green around his eyes.

"We do. Jellal will be at the back." She hooked one arm around Natsu's back, knowing the holy energy was too much for him. They walked slowly, trying to ignore the stares of angels as they passed.

"Erza!" One angel flew across the room, "Is he…a _servant?"_ he asked.

Erza didn't acknowledge the question, "Tell me, is Jellal here?" she asked the angel.

He nodded excitedly, "Is the servant going to repent?" He prodded.

"Where is Jellal?"

Natsu listened to this exchange of questions, wondering how anything ever got done in Heaven. Erza shifted underneath him, regaining her balance, and walked him towards the back of the building.

"Jellal!" She called out. A door appeared out of no where, leading them into a separate room. It was dark, lit only by a fire in the center.

"Erza." A man with blue hair and a tattoo across his face appeared before him. He was wearing dark robes. The fire cast shadows to dance over his features. His eyes settled on Natsu, "And a servant, so it seems. Who are you?" He asked.

"My name…" Natsu gulped, trying to keep the contents of his stomach in his stomach, "Is… urgh…Natsu." Erza let him go, and he dropped to the floor.

"The holy energy is making him ill." Jellal observed.

Erza looked at Natsu, "He is a servant." She said, "Jellal, do you think Natsu can repent?"

Jellal poked Natsu with his foot, "That's up to Natsu. Why does he want to repent?"

Natsu struggled to sit up, "I have to save Lucy." He took a deep breath and forced himself to stay upright.

"Lucy?" Jellal also dropped to his knees, so he could speak with Natsu face to face, "Our angel, Lucy? The blonde one Sister T was training as a miraculous guardian?"

Natsu gave a curt nod, "Yes. Long story short, she was ambushed and taken to Hell. Lucifer has her right now." He paused as his stomach lurched. He scrunched his eyes shut and willed himself to keep talking.

"Tell me," Jellal said, "Why do you, a Servant of Lucifer, want to save an angel?" He kept his gaze focused on Natsu.

Natsu wiped the sweat off of his brow, "Lucy…isn't an ordinary angel." He said.

"I gathered as much. She has quite the reputation for being able to harness holy energy." Jellal focused his energy to the fire behind him and began silently preparing it.

"No. She's more than that. She's…She's Lucy! She's…" Natsu trailed off.

"Do you love her?" Jellal asked. Natsu looked away from him, "Natsu. Do you care for Lucy?" He asked again.

"He does." Erza answered for him.

"Then why can't he answer me for himself?" Jellal shot Erza a look, silently telling her that Natsu was the one who needed to answer.

"It doesn't matter." Natsu's voice cracked. From emotion or sickness, he wasn't sure, "Lucy will never be with me. Not after what I've done to her. I have to save her. Even if I can't be with her, I will save her from that horrible place."

Jellal stood up, "We all make mistakes, Natsu. Stand up."

Natsu grimaced, but tried forcing himself to stand.

"Now, Natsu! If you can't even stand up, what makes you think Heaven will let you join us in saving Lucy?!" Jellal yelled. Natsu swallowed the bile rising in his throat, and forced himself to stand.

"For Lucy." He said quietly to himself.

"Good." Jellal grabbed Natsu's arm, as though he was supporting him. He forced Natsu to open his eyes and stare in to his own, "Natsu, repenting may be the only chance you have to save Lucy. Are you willing to break your contract with Lucifer?" Natsu nodded, "You have to be strong, Natsu. If you change your mind at any time, this could kill you. Your soul will be reborn into purgatory. You will be trapped in a never ending circle of life and death. You will never move on. You will lose the very essence that is you. Are you willing to risk that?"

Determination and strength shone in Natsus somewhat bloodshot eyes, "I'll do whatever it takes to save Lucy." He felt adrenaline start to push through his veins. His sickness was temporarily forgotten as he prepared to repent.

Jellal smiled, "This is my favorite part." He gripped Natsu's arms harder, then spun him around and threw him straight into the fire. Natsu screamed as the holy flames licked his skin.

"You know, you're a little bit cruel." Erza remarked, watching Natsu flail in the fire.

"I like to make sure repenting servants know who they're messing with." He crossed his arms over his chest with a satisfied grin.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Natsu screamed.

"The flames are burning the evil out of you Natsu! Push through it!" Jellal had to shout to be heard of his screams.

Natsu gritted his teeth, ' _For Lisanna, I sold my soul. For Lucy, I am regaining it.'_ He thought, ' _Lucy is making me become whole again. I will save her. I owe her that much.'_

"Inahle the flame, Natsu!" Jellal took a step back from the flames. The demonic fire Natsu carried was putting up a battle with the holy fire. He had never seen anything like this. Black and red mixed with golden sparks. "Inhale the flame! Repentance comes from inside yourself!" The flames grew bigger.

Erza shrank back as well, "Is this normal?" She asked.

"I've never seen this happen. He's fighting within himself. Come on, Natsu!"

' _After everything I've done, can I repent? Will God and Heaven accept me? Will Lucy accept me?'_ Natsu kept his mouth shut. The flames built up around him, _'After all the people I've killed... I can't repent. I don't deserve this.'_ Black flames grew larger, smoke began to fill the room.

"NATSU DRAGNEEL, YOU MUST SAVE LUCY!" Erza yelled from the other side of the room, "LUCY NEEDS YOU! SHE LOVES YOU!" She thrust her cross infront of her body, protecting her and Jellal from the hellish smoke and fire in the room.

Golden flames shot up, cleansing the room of the demonic fire. Natsu opened his mouth and let the fire fill his body, burning out all the demonic energies. The pain was intense, but he focused on Erza's words. ' _Lucy needs you! She loves you!'_

Jellal grinned, "Excellent work, Natsu." He applauded. The fire grew small again. Natsu stepped out of the flame. He didn't feel sick. He felt invigorated. He felt ready to save Lucy. He also felt something on his back.

"What the heck is on me?" with a confused look, he struggled to turn his head far enough to see behind himself. Wings stretched out on either side of him.

"Congratulations, Natsu." Erza patted him on the shoulder, "You've got your wings."

"No, these aren't my wings…" He reached over his head and grabbed whatever was on his back. The three of them looked in confusion at the object Natsu had pulled off of himself.

"Hi!" A blue cat waved his paw in greeting.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked.

"This is…strange." Jellal looked curiously at the little cat.

"My name is Happy! I'm your conscience and your wings!" He grinned.

"Awesome!" Natsu held Happy up in the air, "So I get a cat to? This is so cool! You never told me I get a cat if I repent!" He grinned at Erza.

"It's very unusual. Most times someone repents, they usually get wings or go to purgatory. You're the first person I've seen with a cat." Jellal looked around the room, as though hoping to find an answer to this puzzling situation.

"I'm here to make sure Natsu remembers why he repented. He's so hard on himself. He's kind of weak minded, so he'll probably just forget why he did it and forget about Lucy." Happy explained.

Natsu glared at the blue cat, "What?! I am not weak minded!" He shook Happy. The cat laughed and spread his wings. He floated above Natsu's head.

"I never said you were!"

"You just did!"

"Anyway," Erza glowed and changed into her battle armour, "We must get Mira and Lisanna. We've got eighteen hours to save Lucy."

Natsu and Happy stopped bickering, "Right." They both agreed.

XXXXX

Lucy stepped over Gajeel. Her wings felt broken, like she couldn't hold them up. She knew she wouldn't be able to save Romeo like that, but she had no choice, she had to try.

"Lucy." Romeo asked, "What…what happened to you?" She had been an angel before. Blonde hair and white robes, with beautiful wings stretching behind her. Now, her hair hung around her face, dull and streaked with black. Broken, grey wings with missing feathers sat on her back. Her body was grey and tense, but full of power. Her robes were ripped and torn, revealing a large amount of skin.

She shot Romeo a look, "Did he hurt you?" She glared at Gajeel, who was still in shock on the ground.

Romeo nodded, and pointed to his leg, "My leg." He said. He was scared. She dropped to her knees and pushed his pant leg up. A dark bruise covered most of it. She focused all she could on healing him. White light slowly built up around her hands. Her body began to regain some colour and her wings perked up.

"No, no, no!" She whipped her hands away from his leg, "This can't happen!"

"What's happening to you?" Romeos voice quavered in the dark corridor.

"I'm trying to save you." Lucy responded.

"By being a demon?" the one person who could make him feel better, was turning into someone who terrified him.

"I'm doing what I have to. I'll get you out of here, no matter what the cost to myself. I'll save you Romeo. And your family to." Lucy's voice was gentle again. She reached out to the boy and pulled him for a hug, "I promise you, you'll be home before you know it."


	20. Chapter 20

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR! Such a late update Ah well! Thank you all for the favorites, follows and reviews Enjoy this next chapter!

XXXXX

"I feel horrible." Cana held a full bottle in her hand, but didn't drink. She hung her head and sighed.

Grey shifted uncomfortably in his stool beside her. The atmosphere was quiet and subdued. Hardly the celebration they had been looking forward to since they found out they would be granted freedom. He clenched his hands as he heard Natsu's words again. ' _At the cost of an angel…I never knew you could actually be like him.'_ It was as if they were on replay. A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts.

"Darling, the bar." Juvia quietly pointed out. He had covered the bar in a sheet of ice. He shook his hands and stopped the spread.

"Am I really as bad as Lucifer…" He asked, more to himself than anyone else, but Juvia was quick to answer him.

"Of course not!" shock laced her words, "Juvia's darling Grey could never be like that." She gripped his hand tightly, "You helped Fairy Tail find our freedom. It gives Juvia and Grey and everyone here a chance to start over. You freed Lisanna!" She reminded him in attempt to cheer him up.

"And all Lucifer did was convince some chick to eat an apple." Cana despaired from her stool, "That didn't seem evil either." She let go of her bottle and held her face in her hands, "Lucy is so sweet, and instead of befriending her and letting her help us repent, we tricked her. Natsu is right. We belong here!" She sniffed.

Grey rested his hand on Cana's back, "We'll get our freedom. We'll find a way to make it up somehow." But even he didn't sound convinced. The door to the bar opened. With the bar being so quiet, everyone could hear the squeak of the hinges and turned to see who it was.

"Gajeel?" Someone asked.

The figure in the door slumped against the frame, but didn't drop, "It's…it's the angel." He coughed, and clutched his injured side, "She's….she's almost gone. She's almost fallen." Grey shot of out of his seat.

"What do you mean, she's almost fallen?" He dashed to the door way and offered his arm to Gajeel, who willingly leant on him instead of the doorway. Grey led him to a booth and helped him sit.

"She's almost fallen. She's fighting against it, but she's got power now. She's using the…the demonic energy to fuel her power needs." Gajeel explained, "Trying to save that Romeo kid." He coughed violently, spewing chunks of metal across the table.

"Wasn't Lucy falling part of the deal?" Cana asked, slightly confused.

"No," Grey reached into his pocket and pulled out a scroll, "The actual signed deal states that Natsu is to bring Lucy to Lucifer. If Natsu made her fall, great, if not, Lucifer will make her fall himself." He rolled out the scroll and read the deal.

' _I, the undersigned Natsu Dragneel, hereby pledge my soul and services to Lucifer, King of the Damned, Ruler of Hell. Let this contract bind my services to Lucifer, the first of the Fallen. I, Natsu Dragneel, shall bring the Angel of the Lord of Heaven, Lucy Heartfilia, to Hell and surrender her to Lucifer. In exchange for capturing the angel, Lucifer, King of the Damned, will grant freedom to Lisanna Strauss and every member of Fairy Tail.'_

"Either way, she's going to fall." Someone piped up from the crowd.

"Not our businesses. Stay out of her way." Someone else said. There were nods of agreement throughout the crowd surrounding Gajeel.

"Wait, did anyone read the fine print?" Juvia squinted at the words over Grey's shoulder. She produced a small ball of water and carefully stretched it out over the scroll, using it like a magnifying glass.

" _Bringing an Angel to Hell by force in exchange for any deal made with Lucifer, First of the Fallen and King of the Damned, is considered an angelic sacrifice. Any who partake in this deal are unable to gain true freedom and must return to Hell upon death to fulfill the original contract created."_

"We…we didn't just bring an angel to Hell…" Cana began.

"That deal was made specifically so we'd be sacrificing an angel…" Juvia shivered, horrified.

"And so that we would have to continue our contracts after death." Grey looked at the paper and began to shake in anger, "WE SACRIFICED LUCY FOR A FUCKING VACATION!"

XXXXXXX

"Okay, Natsu, Lisanna, Mira, Wendy. Are you all ready?" Erza asked the group. They stood in a line before the gates of Heaven, "Once we leave, there is no turning back. We go all out to save Lucy. Do you understand?" The four of them nodded. Happy was dozing in Natsu's arms. "Natsu, being around demonic energies after repenting is going to make you feel sick. Do you think you'll be able to handle it?" She asked.

Natsu nodded, "Yes, sir." He shifted Happy into one arm and saluted her.

"Very well. Mira, going back there will awaken the she-devil within. Are you prepared to use those powers to save Lucy?" Mira smiled a small determined smile and nodded.

"Wendy." Erza turned to Wendy, who stood up straight as a post, a look of fear behind her eyes, "You're still young, but you're the best healer we have. We're relying on you."

Wendy gulped, "I'll do my best!"

"Lisanna," Lisanna shifted uncomfortably under Erza's stare, "You know the ins and outs of Lucifer's castle. We are relying on you to help us avoid any unnecessary detours."

"Yes ma'am." She squeaked.

"WAIT!" Levy touched down next to Lisanna and folded her wings back, "I want to help save Lucy!" She spoke quickly before Erza could say no, "I can help! I've been studying Hell and demonic runes since I became an angel! I can help you there!" She held her breath and waited for an answer.

"Very well. Levy, stick with Wendy. We'll need you two incase things get messy down there." Levy smiled and bowed slightly in thanks, "Now, how to get to Hell?" She asked.

"No problem." Natsu threw his free hand out infront of him. Nothing happened. "Wait a sec…" He tried again, "Why can't I open a door?" his face fell in realization, "I can't open a doorway anymore without demonic powers."

"That's right." Levy smacked her hands together, "Only those who serve Hell have access there."

Erza frowned, "Is there another way there? I didn't think of this. I just assumed Natsu would still be able to open doors."

"I'll open a door." Mira volunteered.

"Mira?" Levy shook her head, "Only someone who serves Hell has access there."

Mira pulled her robe up her leg, all the way to the top of her thigh, revealing a bandage. She untied the knot and unwound it, "I guess you never knew I'm not really an angel." She could feel the mark beneath pulse with energy. The bandage fell away revealing a mark identical to the one on Natsu's arm.

"You…you…How…ERZA!" Levy spun to Erza, "ERZA! SHE…SHE…!" her shock prevented her from forming the words that were racing through her mind.

Erza merely held her hand out for the bandage, "I know, Levy. She is a servant who decided to work with Heaven instead." She unfolded the bandage and removed a feather, "Mira wasn't ready to fully repent, so we made a deal. She would serve Heaven until she was able to save Lisanna from Hell, and then they would both be granted freedom to live out the human lives they never had the chance to. The feather from my wing helped Mira harness holy energy."

' _So that's what happened.'_ Natsu thought.

"It's the first time I've taken the bandage off." Mira stretched her arms before her, "So let's see if I still got it." She flexed her arms as she felt pent up demonic energy spread through her body. Her hair floated above her. She felt power she hadn't felt for years. It was familiar, yet different after all her years as angel.

"Already bringing out the she-devil, huh?" Natsu said, trying to sound unimpressed.

Mira's voice had changed, "I like a dramatic entrance." She smirked. She thrust out a clawed hand and opened a door to Fairy Tail. Erza went first, followed by Levy, Wendy, Lisanna and then Natsu. He tilted his head, signaling that Mira should go first, "Idiot," she snarled, "I have to go last or the door closes."

"Riiiight. You know, you're a lot nicer as angel Mira." He said over his shoulder as he walked through the door.

"Hmph. Whatever." She rolled her eyes. The door slammed shut when she stepped through. The sound of chatter filled the guild. No one even noticed their entrance. Happy picked Natsu up from behind and they floated over the group.

"WE SACRIFICED LUCY FOR A VACATION!" Grey was screaming now.

"Who'd you sacrifice for a vacation?" Natsu questioned from above.

"Lucy, you idiot! Who else do you think?" Grey snapped. It took him a moment before he realized who had spoken. He looked around, "Did anyone else just hear Natsu?"

"Look up." Natsu grinned and Happy let him go. He landed on the table with a dull thud.

"Natsu!" Cana cried.

"'Bout time you showed up Salamander." Gajeel muttered.

"What are you doing here?" Grey glared, "I thought you were going to Heaven or some bullshit like that."

"Been there, repented, back." Natsu glared.

"You repented? I don't believe it." Grey scoffed.

"Why don't you believe it?"

"Because Heaven's standards aren't that low!"

"Take that back!"

"Like hell I…"

"AHEM!" Erza cleared her throat, quite loudly, "Natsu, we don't have time for this, we need to find Lucy."

"YOU!" Grey fell back into the booth, slightly scared at the sight of the red headed angel.

"Oh yea, I made some new friends." Natsu shrugged before stepping down, "Also, found an old one." He pointed to the back where Mira stood, staring disinterestedly at the group, "We're going to save Lucy. You can either help us, or stay out of our way."

"You're too late Salamander." Gajeel pushed himself up, "Little angel girl is on her way to falling."

"Lucy is falling?" Erza pushed Gajeel back into his seat, "What do you mean, Lucy is falling?"

"I mean," Gajeel pushed Erza away from him, "That Lucy is falling. She's using demonic energy. Can't fly anymore but she's powerful. She's not totally corrupted yet, but if Lucifer can throw any sort of tempting deal her way, she'll fall."

"No. No! Lucy can't fall! We have to save her before she falls!" Natsu slammed his fists together, creating a spark of golden fire.

"She's headed to the throne room." Gajeel said, "Either that or to the army where he hoardes the souls we collect for the kids dad."

"Well that narrows things down." Natsu looked to Mira and Erza, "We'll have to split up."

"That's not an option." Erza pointed to Wendy, "The only reason we're not falling sick on the spot from this place is because of Wendy. We stick together or we'll be trapped here."

"But if we make the wrong choice, Lucy will be found by Lucifer and then she'll be trapped here!" Natsu argued.

"It's a risk we have to take." Erza was calm, and Natsu's temper was starting to flare.

"Lucy is worth the risk!"

"Then you'll have repented for nothing."

"Let me help." Grey's words interrupted the angels argument, "Let Fairy Tail help. We still have our powers. We're not free yet, so we can still help. We'll go to the army. You find Lucifer." He suggested.

Natsu gazed at him, untrusting after what he had done to Lucy, "Why should I trust you?" he asked.

Juvia and Cana hung their heads in shame. Even Gajeel looked away, but Grey faced Natsu, "We made a mistake. We let our selfishness get the better of us. We all regret what we've done to Lucy. Let us help, and make it right. We owe it to her. Please."

Natsu stared at Grey for a few moments, making Grey feel nervous. Finally he spoke, "Put a shirt on, pervert." He pointed to Cana, Juvia, Mira, and Lisanna. "You guys find the souls belonging to Romeo's dad and Uncle." He then pointed to Gajeel, Erza, Wendy and Levy, "We're going to throne room. Metalhead, you're going to show us the way." Gajeel grunted which Natsu took to mean he was onboard with the plan, "Happy!" He called, "Let's go!"

XXXXX


	21. Chapter 21

SHIZA this was long overdue! Enjoy everyone

XXXXXXXXX

"Okay, Metal face, take us to the throne room." Natsu demanded.

Gajeel grunted, "I can get us to the gate, but like I said before, only those he's expecting can go in."

Grey frowned, "So we can make it to the gate, but how do we get into the throne room?"

Natsu grinned, "Simple. We blast open the front door." He called up his flames to surround his fists.

"Dude! Turn those off!" Both Gajeel and Grey cringed away from the holy flames.

"Oh? What'sa matter?" Natsu grinned evilly, "Fire a little too hot now?" He increased the flame, merely to torment Grey.

"Too hot?" Grey tried to hide his discomfort around the flames as he leaned in closer to Natsu, "I've felt light bulbs hotter than that."

"Light bulbs? That's not even fire!" The two of them started tossing insults back and forth.

"AHEM!" Erza pulled them apart, "Natsu, unless you want to waste your energy on Grey, I suggest saving it for Lucy. You only have a certain amount of holy energy available to you until we return to Heaven." She turned her gaze to Grey, "And if you want to help Lucy, you'll stop egging him on. Do you understand?"

Both boys gulped, "Yes, ma'am."

"Man, she's scary." Natsu mumbled. Grey nodded in agreement.

"Now, Gajeel, how do you suggest we get into the throne room once we're at the gates?" Erza continued.

"Like Salamander said, we gotta break it down." He leaned back in his chair with a grin, "I've been watching that door for way too long. I'm gunna love watching it burn."

"Very well. Wendy, stay close. Natsu and Grey, keep a low profile. Try not to draw too much attention." She gripped her sword and nodded at Gajeel to open the door.

XXXXX

"Lucy! Where are we going?" Romeo panted. She help a finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet.

Once she was satisfied no one was around, she spoke, "I'm trying to find your Uncle and Dad." Even her voice sounded raspy now. She tensed her muscles and drew in more demonic energy. Her wings perked up, but they still looked grey and broken. Her hair hung limply around her face. Her muscles tensed and she felt the stirrings of new power beneath her skin. She grinned.

"Lucy…Lucy, stop that!" Romeo whined, "You look scary!"

"I'll stop when we find your dad." She dug her fingers into his arm and tossed him onto her back, ignoring his wince at the sharp pain, "Until then, I'll do whatever it takes to get you out of here."

She flew through the corridors searching for the one area that would house all the souls. She came to rest at a rather medieval looking door. The heavy battered wood with the cast iron bars and locks surrounding it held it an energy none of the other rooms had. This should be it. She dropped Romeo to the ground, again ignoring his protest at the unceremonious treatment.

"Shut up." She hissed.

' _Does she even realize what's happening to her?'_ Romeo wondered to himself. The last several hours she had been using demonic energies. Her physical changes had scared him, but she was becoming mean. He wondered if she still remembered what her reasoning for helping him in the first place.

The smirk that covered her face as she blew the door off its hinges worried him. How far gone was she?

"That. Felt. Amazing." She flexed her fingers, wanting to test her power more, but some small part of her managed to control her urges. She grabbed Romeo and entered the room. It was large. Empty. A single throne sat in the far end. She was in the throne room.

"What the fuck?" She muttered, not even noticing the profanity that escaped her mouth, "Why are we in the throne room? I could have sworn…"

"ARGH!" Romeo's scream stunned them both as he was ripped in to the air. Lucy spun around, searching for the boy.

"My, my. Lucy." Lucifer held Romeo by his shirt, both of them floating in mid air, "What a transformation!" he left Romeo floating as he descended to the floor, to face Lucy. He plucked a strand of hair from her head, "You've come so much further than I was expecting." He sounded pleased.

"Oh really? And what were you expecting?" She snapped.

Lucifer smirked, "A bit more of a fight, darling. You fell to temptation so much quicker than what I imagined. Hardly any effort required on my part at all." He snapped his fingers a table appeared. He sat in one of the chairs, and a glass of wine appeared in his hands.

Lucy growled, "A fight? You wanted me to waste my time and energy fighting while you were torturing the kid I vowed to protect?"

Lucifer snapped his fingers. Lucy went flying forward and was placed into a chair across from him. Ignoring her question, he got right to the point, "Romeo and his family owe me a debt. It is time to pay up."

"What kind of debt involves an entire family?" She couldn't move, but she could speak.

"A blood debt. Through the entire line of his family to this point, they have all benefited from his original deal. He traded his soul and the souls of his family for wealth. Enough wealth to take care of several generations and then some. Now that the wealth has run out, it's time to collect." Lucifer sipped his wine, sounding as though he were speaking of a business deal, "However, you got yourself involved losing me Romeo, his aunt and his cousin."

Lucy glared and opened her mouth to speak. No words came out though.

"Ah-ah, no interruptions." Lucifer wagged his finger from the stem of his glass, "When Natsu informed me he wasn't able to complete his task that night you first met, I had to test this angel for myself. You see, Natsu is my most…shall we say, resilient servant. He is not one to give up easily as he did that night."

Lucy struggled in silence as Lucifer explained his interest in her, "After seeing your deepest desires, and seeing the way you are able to harness energy, I knew you were special." He placed his wine down, "I've been keeping a close eye on your accomplishments. You are a beautiful, wicked, chaos." His eyes gleamed.

Lucy's mouth moved, the lack of sound not stopping her, "You don't know which accomplishments?" He leaned in closely to her, "My most resilient servant was broken within minutes of meeting you. His family, both guild and foster have been separated and torn apart, because of you. Your ability to turn people from the path of Hell to the road to Heaven, as shown on the mountain. Heaven is ready to send an army to take you back."

Lucy grew angry. She readied herself to absorb more negative energies. Lucifer shook his head, "I am a fair man, Lucy." His voice penetrated her angry state, becoming almost hypnotic, "I don't expect you to join me and have nothing in return. In fact, I am prepared to make you a deal."

Romeo watched from above, unable to do anything. "LUCY!" He screamed. Lucifer raised a finger and pointed down. Romeo crashed to the floor. With another gesture, he froze the small, leaving him umoving on the ground.

"I can give you everything your heart desires." He continued on with Lucy. She stared at him, and then the world went dark.

XXXX

She blinked. Her reflection stared back at her. Blonde hair, brown eyes. No wings. No halo. No robe. Slowly the rest of the world came into focus. She was in a mii skirt and a tank top. Someone suddenly shoved her forward.

"Lulu!" her eyes widened in surprise.

"Levy?" She turned to see her best friend staring up at her.

"Hurry and go in!" Levy chatted excitedly. Lucy turned back to her reflection. It was the door to a restaurant.

' _A restaurant? What are we doing here?'_ she thought. She pulled the door open.

"SURPRISE!" all the guests shouted. She stood still as could be.

"HAH! We got her!" Someone threw his arm around her. Grey? He pulled in a friendly side hug, "Congratulations on your book, Lucy!" He grinned.

Juvia joined him, "Yes! Congratulations. We are so happy you got published!" She gushed.

' _I got…published?'_ Lucy grinned and thanked everyone who was congratulating her, while trying to hide her confusion. After about twenty minutes, she felt some one shove a cold drink in her hands, "Here Lucy! Strawberry margarita! And don't worry, your drinks are all on me!" Cana clicked her glass with Lucy's and took a sip. Lucy smiled while she watched all of her friends, milling about and eating.

"Mmm this is delicious." She grinned, sipping the sweet drink, "thanks!" she suddenly noticed something. Everyone was there, but Natsu.

"Don't worry, you're hubby will be here soon." Cana joked.

"My…my husband?" Lucy gasped.

"C'mon, Lucy. The tequila isn't that strong! Natsu? It's a joke! I know you're not even engaged." Cana laughed.

Lucy laughed along nervously. The doors swung open again. Natsu stood in the door way. His black scarf tied around his neck, and his hair windblown. His eyes lit up when they landed on Lucy. He pushed past everyone and everything to get to Lucy.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry I'm late." He held her tightly, "I swear, it was important, but I can't believe I'm late." She inhaled his scent.

"It's okay." She cautiously hugged him back.

"Lucy, ask him what was so important!" Mira had appeared now and a small crowd formed around the couple.

"Uhh…Natsu what was so important?" She asked, confused.

"This. It was finally ready." He pulled a box out of his pocket, and revealed the most stunning engagement ring Lucy had ever seen. The gold sparkled and the diamond flashed.

Lucy's heart beat quickened. She held her hand out and nodded. Yes, this is exactly what she had wanted. Her dreams of being surrounded by friends and falling in love, topped off with being published.

There was a flash, and all of a sudden she was standing at an altar, across from Natsu. The smile on his face said it all. And hers, she knew matched.

"I just need you to sign here, to make this legal." The minister placed a document before her. Natsu grinned and nudged the pen towards her. She held it in her hand, ready to sign.

XXXXXX

"Okay bozo's. Get ready to break this down." Natsu cracked his neck. Erza stood next to him in her fire armour.

Gajeel nodded. He transformed his arm into a giant metal hammer. Grey summoned a giant ice hammer. "On the count of three." Grey nodded, "One…two…THREE!" both hammers hit the giant door.

"AGAIN!" Erza commanded from her spot.

Gajeel lifted his hammer-arm and Grey created another ice hammer. They continued hammering the door.

"I think it's starting to give!" Wendy cheered. The two servants wiped sweat from the faces.

"You can do it!" Wendy cheered again. They rose the hammers and prepared for another hit.

Fire billowed past them, melting Grey's hammer and burning the door until it was nothing more than ash floating to the ground.

"What the fuck?" Grey turned around to face Natsu, anger rising in his chest. But no sooner had he turned than he saw a blue blur fly by his head. "NATSU!" He yelled.

"I was getting impatient!" Natsu yelled back. He flew into the giant room. The first thing he saw, was Romeo. The second thing he saw, was Lucifer. And the last thing he saw, stopped his heart.

"LUCY!" He screamed. Her back was turned, and she was definitely using demonic energies, but there was no mistaking her. And there was no mistaking the contract on the table beneath her hand.

XXXXX

"LUCY!" She paused and looked at Natsu. He was still Natsu, but…not.

"What happened to you?" She gasped. His colour was fading fast. His features were distorting, making her feel dizzy.

"Lucy, sign the paper!" He demanded. No longer loving and caring, he shoved the paper at her, "It's the only way!"

"Wait, tell me what's going on first!" She held the pen away from the paper.

"LUCY!" That voice was definitely Natsu, but his mouth hadn't moved.

"Natsu, stop that! It's our wedding day!" She reprimanded him.

"Stop what Lulu? What's Natsu doing?" Lucy turned to Levy, ready to cry over her wreck of a wedding. Levy's features made her stop. They to, were distorting.

"LUCY, DON'T DO IT!" There was that voice again.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?!" She screamed.

XXXX

She woke with a start. Lucifer was gone, but her hand was poised over a contract. She was able to freely move again. "What the hell was that?" She shook her head in attempt to clear it.

"Psh, such language coming from an angel." She looked behind her and saw Natsu with his signature grin, "C'mon, Lucy. Erza and Wendy are outside, ready to take Romeo back home. You can stop falling now." He held his hand out to her. She released the negative energies she was holding with in. Natsu smile grew bigger when Lucy started looking like her angelic self. She used her wings, and flew towards him. She briefly reveled in the feeling of flight again, and stopped before Natsu. Something was different about him, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Her fist, however, had a mind of its own, "Ow! What was that for!?" He rubbed his jaw.

Lucy stared angrily up at him, "That was for that stupid contract you signed!" She raised her fist again, "AND THIS," she hit him again, "Is for that stupid verbal deal you made with me!"

Natsu blocked her hands, "Lucy, listen!" he tried to speak, but her accusations kept cutting him off. Finally he had enough. He gripped her hands tightly, "I know you're angry with me. Hell, I'm angry with me to, but you need to listen!"

"Listen to more lies? You're despicable, Natsu." She glared. She drew every ounce of holy energy she had, ready to attack him some way.

"I've repented, Lucy! There is no way anything holy will hurt me now." Natsu quickly said. She froze in her place.

"You repented?" She looked into his eyes, trying to see if he was lying.

He opened his mouth to speak, "As I said, Lucy, you are a beautiful, wicked, chaos. I leave you the midst of your deepest dreams to deal with a situation, only to find out that you've returned Mira Jane and stolen Natsu. I suppose it comes down to the final deal now, doesn't it?" Lucifer sat in his throne. Mira stood beside him, with Juvia, Cana and Lisanna frozen in the same manner as Romeo. Two tortured souls lay on the ground, frozen with the rest.


	22. Chapter 22

"You have _no_ idea what my dreams are!" Lucy directed her confusion and anger to Lucifer, she gripped her keys tightly in one hand ready for a battle.

Lucifer snapped his fingers again and her world went hazy. Her eyes unfocused and she fell. Natsu caught the limp angel before she hit ground.

"What'd you do to her?!" His anger grew inside him. He looked from Lucy to the group laying frozen on the ground.

"I'm keeping her preoccupied while I deal with you." Lucifer glared. His calm demeanor was gone now, "You are better off dead Natsu." He raised a hand and sent Natsu flying. Mira looked on with apparent boredom. "You have been a thorn in my side for too long. You have gone against your contract with me. You have lost too many souls and now you are trying my patience. Lucy will be fallen. Mark my words." With every word, he delivered another forceful blow, throwing Natsu against the wall.

"Lucy…Lucy will never fall to temptation just so she can work for you!" Natsu cringed as he hit the wall again. He slid to the ground every nerve in his body radiating pain.

"She's strong. I'll give her that." Lucifer turned his back, "However, even the best angels can turn if given the right deal. And for Lucy, that means you."

Natsu willed himself to focus, "What…what does that mean?" He tried to retain an air of confidence, but his voice shook, giving away his fear.

"I've seen Lucy's deepest desires, Natsu. I've seen right into her heart, and would you believe it? The little angel has fallen for you." Lucifer was calm again, relaxed almost as he explained Lucy's feelings for the pink haired man. "You've repented, and now I've no use for you. Lucy, however, may feel different." He threw Natsu into the air and held him there, "For instance, her servitude for your life!" Natsu felt the heat in the room building to an uncomfortable, almost torturous level. He became dizzy. He tried to keep his eyes open as the demonic energies built up around him. He was on the verge of darkness when a voice managed to break through.

"NATSU! YOU IDIOT, FIGHT BACK!" that annoying voice could only belong to one person. "ICE MAKE SHIELD!" the heat dropped, as did Natsu.

"Oh no! Natsu! It's okay, I'll heal you!" small hands pushed him on to his back.

"Be careful Wendy, we need you to cover everyone." Voices faded in and out of focus, but Natsu knew his back up had finally shown up.

"Ah, Grey and Gajeel." Lucifer spread his arms wide, "Come to join the party I see." Grey remained in a defensive stance, and Gajeel stood next to him, prepared to attack. His ice shield protecting Wendy and Erza behind them while they healed their injured comrades.

"You don't seem very surprised." Grey remarked.

Lucifer laughed, "Is there really a point to you being here, Grey?" He shattered the ice shield with a flick of his hand, "You were granted freedom for turning the angel in. So, why, may I ask, are you here?"

Grey glared, "You never gave us freedom." He snapped, "You tricked us into taking a vacation!"

"I did no such thing." Lucifer fixed his cuff as he spoke, "The contract was between Natsu and myself. It's a pity you didn't read the fine print." He looked up from his cuff and pointed a finger at Grey, "You wanted freedom at any cost, so here it is." he pointed a finger and slashed it across both servants. They both fell as their energy seemed to drain to nothing.

"What…What did you do?!" Grey gasped. The heat was starting to build. After so many years of cold mountains and ice powers, he wasn't used to the warmth that was now causing him to sweat.

Gajeel panted, looking sicker and sicker by the minute, "You…you broke contract…." He gasped.

Lucifer sighed, "When will you learn to read before you sign?" He snapped his fingers and a contract appeared. He snapped again and the writing at the bottom magnified for all to see.

 _In cases of holy repent, using ones powers from a deal with the Devil, and/or any such type of traitorous activity, the contract becomes null and void and Lucifer holds the right to remove abilities given as seen fit._

"You turn on me, I take your powers. Simple." He snapped his fingers again and the contract disappeared, "I've taken the abilities from your little group as well." He pointed towards the group of frozen bodies on the ground.

"Ju…JUVIA!" Grey shouted as he spotted her laying in a frozen heap, "What did you do to them?!"

"They broke into my domain and tried to kidnap my rightfully dealt souls." Lucifer calmly explained, "It's a pity though. Fairy Tail contained some of my top servants. Now you must all be stripped of your abilities. A shame. All those collections to end up here." With another snap of his fingers the group began to move.

"Gr…Grey!" Juvia held her hand out to Grey. For some reason, he hesitated before rushing to her side, "Grey, it's so…so hot. What's happening?"

"Owww it's burning in here!" Cana cried, "Juvia, Grey! Do something! Cool us down!"

"We can't." Grey glared at Lucifer, "He's stripped of us our powers for betraying him to Heaven."

"He what?! He's not allowed to do that!" Lisanna shouted, fanning herself as quickly as she could.

"Do none of you read the fine print?!" Lucifer spat out, exasperated. He raised a hand to deliver a blow to the group before him, but before he could strike, a ball of fire flew by him, burning the side of his face. He held a hand to the wound and a slow grin spread across his face, "So. Natsu Dragneel. This is how it's to be is it?"

Natsu stood behind him, fully recovered and ready to continue their battle, "Let my friends go." He demanded. His flames surrounded his body and not even Erza could compare to him as a warrior of Heaven at that moment.

"I'll let them go, Natsu. If you hand over than precious angel to me." He turned quickly, "I'll even let the two souls you collected earlier go." Natsu glanced at the souls of Wakaba and Macao on the group next to Romeo, "Hand over Lucy." He demanded.

Natsu glared at Lucifer, his flames building up higher and higher. And then he thought of everything Lucy had gone through. This would be what she wanted, to keep everyone safe. His mind was racing, how could he save her, and their friends?

"Very well." He didn't move a muscle when Erza spoke. She stood behind him, armour gone and replaced by her robes.

"Erza! No! What are you doing?!" He shouted. His fire fell away leaving a perfectly polished mark on the floor around him.

"An angel will do whatever it takes to save the souls she's entrusted to." Erza walked forward and stopped before Lucifer, staring him straight in the eye. "We will leave Lucy with you, however you must release all of Fairy Tail as well. Release them from their contracts immediately and release them from Hell." She demanded.

Lucifer ran his hand over the contract he summoned earlier, "Very well. A deal is a deal. The angel for Fairy Tail." He held the contract to Erza.

"Levy." Erza demanded. The poor blue haired angel struggled to stand in the heat, but she pulled her way out of the group, "Levy, review this deal." Erza passed the scorched paper to Levy, who promptly began reading it.

"Erza, you can't hand Lucy over! YOU CAN'T TRADE LUCY!" Natsu shouted, finally free of the shock. He trembled, anger and rage building in his bod

"Natsu!" her voice was like a whip, "If Lucy could speak, this is what she would want us to do." She breathed deeply, trying to calm her own nerves, "She would rather protect everyone instead of saving herself."

"Don't hand Lucy over." He struggled with his voice, trying to disguise the cracks as he held back tears, "There has to be another way."

"All done, Erza." Levy handed the paper back. Erza broke her gaze with Natsu and turned to the paper in her hands.

"Time to seal the angels fate." Lucifer grinned. Erza produced a knife from her pocket and sliced across her palm, "An angels blood on a contract with the Devil. I must say, this is a first." His grin grew once the drops hit the paper. "Excellent."

Natsu watched all of his friends disappear in an instant. Grey, Juvia, Cana… And he knew that all around Hell, no matter where they were, the other Fairy Tail members had been given true freedom as well, released from Hell.

Lucy's limp body floated by them, her wings dragging on the ground. Lucifer laughed, "At last, this beautiful angelic chaos is mine. All the trouble you've caused me, we will return ten-fold on Heaven!" and with that, he again disappeared, this time with Lucy as well.

"How could you Erza?" Natsu asked when she walked by him. "How could you hand her over? We came to save her. Her and everyone. Instead you handed her over."

"Because it's an angels job. It's what we do, to protect others." She said again, although even she sounded drained from the events that had taken place.

"Sometimes he gives you no option but to take the deal." She shook her head sadly, "Let us leave this place." She motioned Levy and Wendy to follow her, preparing to leave back to Heaven. "Getting home will be a lot harder since we're in Hell. Pray as you fly ladies, and He will grant us entrance back home." She took off, followed by Wendy.

Levy stood next to Natsu, "I altered the contract with holy ink." She revealed, "In exchange for all the freedom of Fairy Tail and the souls as well, we handed Lucy over for ten minutes."

Natsu felt a small smile grow across his face, "Levy, you're amazing!" He hugged her tightly, trying to show her how thankful he was.

"Go get her, Natsu." She smiled. She spread her wings and took off to Heaven.

"Heh, guess that final deal really bit you in the ass, didn't it." Natsu laughed to himself.

"Uh, Natsu? Are you okay?"

"Happy? Where were you?" Natsu asked, slightly confused at the sudden appearance of the blue cat.

"I was sleepy, so I took a nap." Happy grinned.

"Do you know where we are?" Natsu snapped.

"Aye." Happy nodded.

"And you took a nap during an emotional, heated battle?!"

"Aye, sir!"

Natsu rolled his eyes, "Okay, Happy. Let's go save Lucy!"

"Aye! Wait…is she the fat one?" Happy asked. He picked up Natsu and flew the broken wall into the depths of Lucifer's castle searching for Lucy.

XXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23

_hey everyone! It's definitely been fun writing this, but I'm glad it's done :) The final chapter! Hope you all like it :D_

 _XXXXXX_

They flew for what felt like hours. Happy felt like they were just going in circles, but Natsu kept stubbornly telling him which direction to take and wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Natsu, we've already flown by this door!" Happy complained, "We're not getting anywhere!"

Natsu smirked, "That's because you don't know this place like I do. Turn here!" He pointed left.

"You've never been in here!" Happy argued, "You don't know this place at all!"

"Well that's very true, it still sounded cool!" Natsu cheerfully replied.

"Natsu, you idiot." Happy sighed.

"What did you call me?!"

"Shhh!" Happy dropped Natsu to the ground and they fell silent, listening to the sounds coming from a couple of rooms down.

"I told you this was the right way." Natsu whispered, "My nose never lies." He tapped his nose.

"Oh right…super smell." Happy rolled his eyes, but picked up Natsu and flew him to the room the noises were coming from.

Natsu inhaled a deep breath. He felt his lungs burning as the flames built up in his body. The pressure became intense but he held it waiting for the right moment to release.

The sounds fell silent, and they heard Lucy speak, "If I agree to this," She said, "You'll let me…let me live out a normal human life first?"

"Only if you fall Lucy. You've been signed over to me in the exchange of Fairy Tail and Romeo's family. In that regard, you are stuck here, however if you agree to fall, I will grant you 3 years in the human world to accomplish whatever your heart desires.

"Only three years?" her voice fell.

"Three years is all you'd need to explore the world, make a mark, and fall in love. Infact, I can even send Natsu with you if like."

Natsu held his breath despite the exploding feeling in his body. His ears perked at the sound of his own voice coming from the room.

"Lucy! Lucy, thank God…Thank God you're safe!" he was saying.

"Natsu?!" She was shocked. Yes, that was to be expected.

"I couldn't let you go alone, Luce. I couldn't do it." His voice said, "I love you, and weather we be in Heaven or Hell, I don't care! I just want to be with you!"

"I…Natsu…I…." But whatever she was going to say was cut off by the real Natsu releasing a giant wave of holy flames, burning the door down.

"Don't listen to him, Lucy! He's a fake!" the real Natsu burst into the room and placed himself between Lucy and his doppelganger.

His doppelganger stared at him with wide eyes, but couldn't seem to speak.

"Natsu, you came for me!" He looked at her over his shoulder, she seemed to be okay.

"Don't sign anything, Luce. I'm going to get us out of here." He felt a hand slip into his own, and he squeezed it, reassuring himself that they were going to get out.

"You must be one of Lucifer's servants, trained in transformation, or some shit like that huh?" Natsu glared at his twin. The fake Natsu shook his head and tried to speak, but not a word came out, "Don't you lie to me, me!" He yelled.

Lucy wrapped her arms around Natsu's shoulders from behind, causing him to blush at the sudden contact, "Angel's can't lie, Natsu." She whispered. A sharp pain seared across his chest and blood sprayed out, covering the fake Natsu, who stared in horror.

"NATSU!" Happy cried.

"Lu…cy…" Natsu fell to his knees, staring at the blood cascading down his abdomen. His shirt was in tatters.

"You are right about the transformation magic." She smirked, "But you were wrong about who to protect." The magic fell away, leaving Lucifer where Lucy had been, and Lucy where the fake Natsu had been.

"No…" He gaped.

"Natsu!" Lucy felt her voice finally work. She fell her knees by his side, "Natsu, you'll be okay! I know some basic healing, I can help you." She ripped his tattered shirt open, revealing the body that had first tempted her.

"Luce," He gripped her hand, "I'm sorry."

"No, Natsu. Don't be. I would have made that deal myself if it came down to it. I'm happy to have been able to save everyone." Lucy wiped a tear away and kept a small smile on her face. She placed her hands above his body, but more blood gushed out. "Dammit! It's not working! Why isn't it working?!"

"Perhaps because it's a demonic injury, in Hell." Lucifer suggested, "It doesn't seem you can save him from this."

"I'll take him back to Heaven, I'll do whatever I can to save him!" Lucy cried.

"I'm afraid you can't. You see, according to my contract with Erza, you're unable to return to Heaven." Lucifer held out the contract he had with Erza.

"Does…does no one read the fine print?" Natsu smirked from the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Lucifer rolled the contract back up and straightened his tie.

"Oh my, a deal with devil, and the devil doesn't know what it is." Lucy stared curiously at Natsu, wondering what he was holding over Lucifer's head.

"What nonsense are you babbling about?"

"Well, how interesting." Natsu coughed hunching over with pain, but he looked up with a confident smile on his face.

"I tire of your games." And with a kick, Natsu went flying against the wall. His smile was still on his face even after impact.

"Leave him alone!" Lucy placed herself between the two men, "Let him go to Heaven, please! I will do whatever you ask, just please let him be!"

"Ahh, this is what I was waiting for. Fall, Lucy. Be a fallen warrior, and I'll send Natsu back to Heaven."

"Fine." Again, she knelt beside Natsu. The boy who started all of this chaos in her life.

Before she could speak, he raised a hand and pulled her head close, "Levy changed the contract, you were only traded for ten minutes. Don't fall, Lucy." And his hand fell away. His breaths were shallow but he was still with her.

Lucy's shoulders shook. Erza had traded her, saving everyone. Levy had altered the contract, saving her. And Natsu had come to save her from Lucifer himself. Everyone was tied to this, and Lucy wouldn't let them down. No matter what. She knew what she had to do. She leaned down to Natsu, and brushed his cheek. His eyes fluttered as he tried to open them. "Thank you, Natsu." She pressed her lips to his, giving him her first ever kiss. A shock reverberated through her body. Angels weren't supposed to give into feelings like that. She cringed and gritted her teeth. She knew what happened when angels gave into temptation, she hadn't expected it to feel so weird. The feathers from her wings coated the floor. She felt something break, like a cord snapping. Her direct connection to Heaven was now broken. Angel Lucy was no more, she looked human. Just like Natsu.

"That's a start." Lucifer drawled, "Becoming human isn't entirely what I had in mind for you." He tried using his powers to drag her away from Natsu, but she didn't move.

"Don't you dare." She faced the king of Hell, a look of fury on her face. She grabbed the keys Erza had given her and prayed they still worked.

"I may have given up my wings, but I sure as Hell, am not giving up Natsu! You don't own me! You don't own him! I will save us both!" She declared. Natsu smiled widely at the woman before him. She had given up her wings, but she was still able to use power. Either or since she wasn't attached to either Heaven or Hell at this particular point.

"And the chaos begins again." Lucifer looked delighted.

"Don't you look happy!" She slashed a key through the air, "I summon you, Virgo!"

A maid appeared beside her, "How may I be of service?" She asked.

Lucy pointed to Natsu, "Get him safe. Return him to the small church he lives in."

"No. NO." Nastsu pulled himself up against the wall, "I won't leave you again Lucy." He met her eyes. And she understood that in that moment that they were in it together. It was no longer Lucy protecting him, it was them trying to get out of Hell together.

"Right. Virgo, can you heal him?" She asked instead.

Virgo shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't. I can stop the bleeding with some celestial bandages though."

"Then do that! Hurry!"

Lucifer looked on, amused. Lucy was his. She couldn't leave. It was in contract, so what was she fighting for?

Within minutes, Natsu was cleaned up and bandaged. He felt energy building again, "These bandages are awesome." He grinned patting his chest, "Right Happy?"

"Aye sir!" The blue cat circled the fight below.

"You can't Lucy." Lucifer said again.

"Read your contract, dumbass." Natsu called up flames around him and Lucy held her keys tightly.

Lucifer pulled out the contract again. Natsu started to laugh as a look of confusion, then realisation followed by fury crossed the devil's features.

"HAH! You got tricked into making a shitty deal!" He laughed, "Oh karma…it's a wonderful thing to witness." He grinned.

Lucy couldn't help but laugh with him, "THAT'S ENOUGH." Lucifer roared. Natsu and Lucy fell silent.

"I didn't release my best servant guild for nothing! I WILL HAVE YOU LUCY!" His eyes glowed red. Shadows surrounded him, swirling into a cyclone of evil energies. When it cleared, the devil stood.

Not the well dressed man with horns, but the literal devil. Pure black demonic energies formed his giant body, his eyes far redder and more evil than anything Lucy had ever seen.

"Can you feel that power, Natsu?" Lucy shook next to him.

"Yea, but we got this Lucy. We can get out." Natsu gripped her hand in his for a moment, "Happy! Take me up, Pal!" He ran toward Lucifer jumped. Happy grabbed him and flew him upwards.

Lucy nodded in determination and ran after the two. She wasn't sure what she had to, but she knew had to attack in some way.

Natsu and Happy flew around Lucifer, hitting him with holy firey blasts from every angle. He roared with anger and pain and tried to swat the two as if they were merely flies.

Lucy observed the situation, trying to think of an attack. _'He's clumsy at that size, that's for sure, but if he can use the same power he had before at this size, we're toast.'_

She raised another key in the air, "I summon thee, LEO." Again, Leo was in a sharp suit fixing his cuff.

"Hellooo, beautiful!" He winked, "What can I help you with?"

"Don't hit on me, just help me with that guy!" She pointed Lucifer, and Leo grinned.

"Well, I've been wanting to get at him for quite some time. Listen, I've fought him before, close your eyes when I say. When he's like this, it's all rage and brute strength but his eyes are his main weakness. Blind the brute and you'll stand a chance."

"Right." Lucy shouted to Natsu, "Listen to Leo! He knows what to do!"

Natsu gave her a thumbs up and flew to the side to avoid a flying fist.

"HEY! UGLY!" Leo called, "Remember me!?" Lucifer turned his focus to Leo.

"What are you doing here?!" He roared. He took a clumsy step towards Leo, "I thought I finished you off eons ago!"

"You did! But ya' know, spirit and all, I can't die!" Leo grinned, jumping this way and that to avoid being stepped on.

"I will show you the same kind of pain I showed you back then!" Lucifer roared. He inhaled and released a giant breath of fire.

"SUMMON AQUARIUS! YOU CAN SUMMON TWO OF LUCY, SUMMON HER NOW!" Leo shouted. The fire spread quickly. Natsu being in the air was unaffected, but Lucy was starting to feel the heat.

"AQUARIUS!" She shouted, slashing the key through the air. The blue haired mermaid appeared before them.

"What…Where have you summoned me!?" She angrily spun on Lucy.

"AQUARIUS, SAVE IT! PUT OUT THE FIRE!" Leo shouted. It was then Aquarius noticed where they were.

"Fine, but you owe me!" She shouted back. She doused the fire with water from her urn. Lucy briefly reveled in the water drops that sprayed her face, cooling her down just a bit.

"COVER YOUR EYES EVERYONE!" Leo jumped ten feet back, farther than Lucy could have guessed he could jump backwards, "REGULUS BRILLIANCE!" Even with her eyes closed, Lucy could see the flash of bright light.

"Why is that so bright?!" Natsu complained from above. A giant thud was heard and a furious roar as Lucifer, now blinded, tripped himself and fell to the ground.

"NOW NATSU! GO! GO FOR THE EYES!" Leo commanded.

Natsu grinned, "I'm going to enjoy this! Happy, down!" Happy flew them across the giant devil's face. Natsu formed his flames in his hands, creating a giant ball in each. With a movement of bringing his fists together, he merged the two fire balls into one, creating what felt like a small sun and surrounding the devil. Lucifer screamed in pain as the holy flames burned away his energies. They watched the figure slowly shrink down, leaving Lucifer, beaten and unconscious.

"It's over." Leo and Aquarius disappeared leaving Lucy and Natsu alone. She looked around the destroyed room in shock. They had beaten the devil. And who would've thought it would be Natsu's holy powers that did it?

"It's over, Luce." Natsu grinned. "Let's go before he wakes up." Lucy nodded in agreement. Happy grabbed the two of them, and flew them out of the room. They followed Natsu's nose out of the castle and into the wide open landscape of Hell.

"Erza said pray hard and fly home." Natsu remembered, "Pray hard, Lucy. You to Happy."

"Aye, Sir!" Happy raised a paw in a salute and hoisted the two angels up.

Lucy clasped her hands together. ' _Father, forgive me. I did what I had to do to save him. To face Lucifer. I did it, but I'm so sorry. Please let me come home."_ She thought.

All of a sudden fresh air hit her face. "Yea! We did it!" she opened her eyes and grinned. They were free. They were out. They were safe.

"Ugh, Natsu, Lucy is too fat! I have to drop her!" Happy whined.

"Who are you calling fat?!" She shook her hand at the cat.

Happy dropped them to the ground with no warning, "Oops." Floated above them with a small relaxed grin on his face.

"Ow! Stupid cat!" Lucy muttered. She felt arms around her and she was pulled on top of Natsu who was laughing, "Lucy! We did it! We're safe! You're safe! Neither of us is in contract, or sold or anything!" He laughed.

Lucy's heart softened for the boy. He was truly amazing. "We are totally, 100% safe." She agreed and hugged him tightly.

"Lucy!" she felt the breath get knocked out of her as her and Natsu were crushed by several others.

"Everyone is here?!" She gasped the question.

"Of course we are!" Cana grinned happily, "You saved us all, Lucy!"

"What about me?!" Natsu grumbled from underneath the pile of people.

"I guess Natsu helped." Mira-Jane giggled.

They all stood up to give Lucy and Natsu proper hugs.

"Hey, what's going on with Juvia and Grey? Why aren't they all…You know." Natsu asked, pointing to the two. They weren't even looking at eachother.

"Well, turns out that Juvia sold her soul for true love. Grey isn't sure if he loves her now, or if they're whole relationship is a lie." Lisanna explained.

Lucy bit back a smile. She knew Juvia would give it a day or so before she'd be back all over Grey.

"They'll get over it." Lisanna shrugged her shoulders.

"Lucy! Natsu!" The whole group found themselves staring at Erza and Levy who had suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"You did it. I'm so thankful you're safe." Erza pulled them both into a hug.

"We're safe Erza. We did it." Lucy hugged her hard.

"I must speak with the two of you." She pulled them away from the group, "Lucy, I see you've given up your angelic duties for the time being." Erza gestured to her lack of wings, "And Natsu has repented, yet has no wings."

"You both have a choice to make." Levy flew towards them and landed beside Erza, "You can come back to Heaven. Natsu will have to earn his wings somehow, and Lucy, you will have to repent."

Lucy rolled twisted her hands, how could she tell them she wasn't ready to go back to being an angel yet?

"You said we had a choice, right?" Natsu's voice interrupted her thoughts, "What's the second option?"

Erza tried to hide her sadness as she delivered the second option, "You can choose to live our human lives on Earth with your friends from Fairy Tail. You'll be given ID, homes, pass ports…everything as though you have already been living as humans.

Lucy perked up, and Natsu grabbed her hand, "What do you say, Lucy? Want to be human with me?"

She couldn't contain her smile, "Yes, definitely! I think I need a bit more life experience before I can go back to Heaven."

Erza smiled at them, "I'm going to miss you, Lucy. And even you Natsu. Levy has also chosen to stay behind."

Levy blushed furiously, "Just to keep an eye on Fairy Tail!" She muttered before flying off.

"She's developed feelings for the one with all the piercings." Erza shook her head trying not to laugh.

"Due to all the trouble you've caused with Lucifer, I think it's best that Heaven leaves you with your abilities. Use them wisely, do you understand?"

"You mean I get to be with Lucy, and keep my fire powers?!" Natsu danced around with excitement, "This is the best day ever!" He high fived Happy.

"Erza, can I make one request?" Lucy asked. Erza nodded, "It's in regards to the home we'll have…"

XXXXXX

It was several months later, and Lucy closed the book she was reading. Happy was purring happily in his sleep at her feet. Natsu would be home from work any minute and it was going to be their weekly date night. She looked at the stone walls that built their home. It hadn't taken much convincing for Erza to agree to rebuild the little crumbled church as their home. The property it was on suddenly was in Lucy's name, and the church had been resurrected with some renovations. The stained glass window in the kitchen gave off a pink light from the setting sun, and the small room at the back had been cleaned and set up as their bedroom. Laundry and a bathroom had been a room added to the side of the church home, and the space inside had been open and beautiful. It was still small, but Lucy loved it. Her old box of treasures had a new place, above the mantle over the fire place and she had continued to add treasures of her life with Natsu. Most recently, a picture of them and all their friends at a bar Mira-Jane and Lisanna had opened. They named it Fairy Tail.

"Lucyyyy!" Natsu's voice rang out as he tumbled through their front door, "Are you ready?!"He called out excitedly.

Lucy smiled back at him and grabbed her purse, "Ready as I'll ever be!" She followed Natsu out the door. He slipped behind her and tied a blindfold around her eyes. Natsu was planning this date night. She didn't know what to expect, but she trusted his judgment.

She wasn't sure where they were going, but she recognized the smell of the bar when they walked in, blind fold or no blindfold. The blindfold was removed and she shrieked when everyone screamed, "SURPRISE!" Her friends were all around her. Grey came up and gave up her a giant hug, "Congrats on getting published, Lucy!" Did Natsu put this all together because she had an article pulished?

"Thanks, Grey!" She hugged him back. And then let go when shivers ran up her spine, "Hi..Hi Juvia!"

"Love rival has her own man!" Juvia said before linking her arm through Grey's.

"Looks like they're doing a lot better." She giggled.

Natsu shrugged, not seeming to interested, "Eh, he's coming to terms with the fact he actually does love her. She's still crazy though."

"Natsu!"

"It's true!"

An arm swung around Lucy's shoulders, "Hey ya, Lucy! Here! Drink this!" Cana shoved a pink drink into her hands, "Strawberry margarita girl! Drink up! All on me today, Miss big shot journalist!"

"Natsu, did you plan all this because my article was published?"

"Maybe," He grinned his heart stopping grin at her, "Do you like it? Are you having fun?" He gave her a quick kiss.

She nodded happily. She was published, she had her friends surrounding her, and she had Natsu. She couldn't ask for life to get any better. She was finally happy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _AHHHHHH THAT'S IT! IT'S DONE! I hope you all enjoyed reading :D_


End file.
